To Heal the Wolf
by AzlBaby2
Summary: hmmmm no review makes this a dull dull story. Please tell me where you want this to go.Remus left after year 3 and meets someone special. She becomes part of the new fight. This book is def. diff path than JKR took for books 5,6,7
1. To Heal the Wolf Prologue

To Heal the Wolf  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters nor do I own the references. Brenda is mine though  
  
Prologue  
  
He was in a hurry, as he always was around this time of the month. He had left is home country about two months ago in search of a life where no one would know him. He came to the United States. He had visited a Great Aunt and some other distant relatives here before and had always remembered how nice it had felt. He didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb, which was something that his accent made him do anyway.  
  
He was in such a hurry that he did not notice where he was going and plowed right through a flustered young woman with her arms full of papers. As he made to stand up with several apologies he began to assist the young woman in retrieving her disheveled work. He cursed under his breath as he noticed that he was running out of time. Noticing that he was in a hurry, due to both his inabilities to concentrate on walking or even offer to help her up, she asked him to leave her things for her to collect and be on his way.  
  
  
  
He felt a bit awkward just leaving the girl there but he really had little time to help her. He ran the rest of the way to his little house two blocks down the street, not noticing that he had run off with some of the girl's papers.  
  
What a strange man that was she thought to herself. Really his sandy brown hair with gray specks through it, had intrigued her, along with his adorably hazel eyes with what she thought was a trace of red around the edges. She thought he was quite handsome and she could feel that he was probably rather a nice man except that he was in some kind of hurry today and could not really have spared the second he took to attempt to help her. Really all he was doing was making things worse so she dismissed him. After she had gathered her things she headed toward the library to adjust her papers in the right order. She noticed that a couple of papers that she thought she had brought were missing but no worries they were probably on the table. It was not like she really needed them at the moment. Hopefully they were on the table though, as they were essential to the thesis paper she was composing and she had only the one set of copies. She knew that it was a risk only not having the pages copied but she was would make some as soon as she picked them up from home.  
  
He woke the next morning glad that he had got to the house when he did. He had just enough time to set the papers down, register what they were, and lock up the house for the night before he became a horrible monster. Now that the last night of the full moon was over he was left exhausted and extremely embarrassed. The papers that he had walked away with last night were personal, or at least he thought so. He had recalled how rude he had been to the woman he had run into. Really where were his manners? He should have been watching where he was going. He was going to have to try to find the woman to return these papers. It could wait though. He needed sleep.  
  
  
  
The next morning he carefully examined the papers and found what he presumed was the name of the woman. He quickly found a phone book and looked up her address.  
  
She lived close, that was good. He knocked and heard a muffled; "It's open come on in." From behind the door. Not really sure if he was even at the right house, he let himself in. It was a small house with little furniture but the distinct smell of vanilla and fresh flowers. The smell of the home was like a soothing spell he thought. As he looked around the home he could see no signs of its owner. "Hello?" he called.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Just give me a moment to take care of something. Take a seat in the living room I will be right out." He heard from the general direction of the back of the one story house. He entered into the living room and took a quick look around. There were several pictures on the mantel above the fireplace. Many including the brunette that he had run into the other day. Good he thought at least he had the right house. She was joined in several by the same people that he assumed were her family as they all looked fairly similar and the photos were professional. There were some pictures on the wall also but those were mostly of friends he guessed.  
  
"Can I get you something to drink, coffee, tea, water." She called from wherever she was.  
  
"Uh, no thank you." Came his reply. As he made his way to the couch, she finally made her entrance.  
  
"Oh, hello there. Sorry to keep you waiting I was not quite ready for the day when you first knocked. My name is Brenda by the way. And you would be the one who ran over me the other day." It was not a question she recognized the man. For some reason she could not get him off of her mind since he ran into her. Really she had only had a brief passing with him but he just gave her this feeling. It was strange. It was like something from his spirit was reaching out to her. That was how she knew that she could leave him unattended in her home while she prepared herself. She could feel his goodness.  
  
"Ah yes, sorry about that." He replied shyly. She smiled at him and gestured that he sit down. "My name is Remus by the way." There was something about the way she looked at him. There was a kindness there that he had not seen before. He finally got a good look at her; she was tall and slightly chunky yet thin, a pleasant size. As he met her gaze he was enchanted by her eyes, they were blue and looked as though they had white lines drawn through them to create the appearance of a mosaic. It was something that he had never seen before. There was a hint of mischief in her eyes that he had not really seen in some time. It was refreshing.  
  
She watched him carefully as he sized her up. It was funny how he attempted to do it discreetly but she was very observant of those around her and enjoyed the attention. She tried to hide her smile as he slowly made his way to her eyes. He seemed like the shy type. He was really intriguing maybe someone she would like to get to know better? That was not something that she usually did but maybe for him she would make an exception.  
  
"So may I ask as to how you found me? And if it is not to forward but, why you found me?" she asked in a suspicious tone. He blushed and she smiled so he might relax.  
  
"Well you see I kind of walked away with your papers the other day. I wanted to return them, and since your name is right here.." He trailed off. She was smiling. He was rather cute as he sat there squirming under her gaze. Maybe he would be someone fun to get to know. Maybe. " That was awful nice of you. You know that you didn't have to come all the way down here. Mailing them would have been easier." She blushed as she realized that she had used a fairly stern you are bothering me tone of voice.  
  
He blushed again and set the papers on the table. Then he quickly stood, thinking that she wanted him to go. "I thought that you might need them and I wasn't sure that you were the right person. I'm sorry for disturbing you and for bumping in to you." He made to cross the room, but she stood and cut him off. She was smiling a smile that reached her eyes. It was a beautiful sight and he found himself stopping. "I didn't mean to scare you off like that. Don't go I was just kidding. Thank you for returning them to me though." He relaxed a bit and sat back down. "I am sorry my sense of humor is a bit more than many can take at times. Don't mean to be so rude. So you are not from around here are you. I am guessing that you are from Europe but it could be Australia, as I can not really tell the difference in the accents. Which is it?"  
  
"Great Britain. Are you form here?"  
  
"Born and raised, well not really here but in this part of the state. Why did you choose to come to boring old Washington? There is not much to do out here."  
  
The truth was that in the Northwest there were a fairly large number of places he could go to hide in his wolf form so as to keep everyone else safe. But that was not what he could tell her. So a good white lie would do. "My great aunt just passed away and so I came to deal with her estate." The truth was that his aunt had died but there was not estate to deal with, she had left everything to charities and to the local catholic university. He had been taking a tour of the campus that had taken a bit longer than he had expected when he ran into Brenda.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry. That would not be a fun job. Anyway I am glad that you came. You seem like a nice guy. Listen I have lunch cooking in the kitchen would you like to stay and have something to eat? Mind you I don't eat meat that often so it should be a good meal. Chicken and rice with some vegetables." He was hungry she could tell as his stomach had growled several times in the past half-hour. She smiled at him.  
  
He was sure that she had heard his stomach, as it would not shut up. Money was tight for him, as he was not sure when he would have another job, so he was no longer eating three meals a day. It had also been a long time since he had had meat. Staying today would be a treat. "That he would be delightful," came his reply.  
  
Over lunch they had discussed their pasts and what their futures might hold. Brenda revealed that she was planning on traveling to Spain to spend time teaching there. Remus had said that he planned on returning to Europe to do some traveling and had been thinking of going to Spain for a little while also. The two quickly became friends. And made plans to look each other up when they were in Spain. Brenda was preparing to leave in a couple of weeks and had asked Remus if he wanted to go with her and start in Spain. She just could not shake the feeling that he was going to be important to her in the future.  
  
AN: This is my first fic. Tell me what you think. Thanks. Hey I have been reloading this like 5 times I hope that it is no longer one bit giant mess. Thanks. 


	2. A Little less than a year and a Half a W...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or events referring to the previous books. Any references made to anything is most likely not mine.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
A Little less than a year and a Half a World Later.  
  
Brenda and Remus had been dating each other since early November. They had remained friends for the first two months and then moved into a relationship shortly after a night of drunken kisses. They spent a lot of time together and enjoyed each other's company. They did not live together so it was not difficult for Remus to lock himself up alone on the nights of the full moon. Remus had thought that Brenda would eventually leave him due to his inability to be with her several days out of the month. Brenda didn't mind his being gone. It was when he was with his friends and she was with hers. At times she wished that she could be with him but she knew that his days with his friends were few and far between. She had never met these friends but she trusted Remus. She knew he would not hurt her.  
  
Around the end of school term something happened that changed their relationship forever. As Brenda returned home from a busy workday with arms full of groceries she was attacked from behind by a man with a mysteriously silver hand. She didn't know how she was able to get the man off of her but she did and left for Remus's place. She didn't even remember that he was probably with his friends as they were taking one of their monthly breaks.  
  
As soon as she got to his house she realized her mistake but didn't really worry, she had a key to his apartment. It was in the part of town that was a bit creepy to her but what could she do it was all he could afford, she didn't think that she was ready to tell him about her fortune in the bank, it would be a bit awkward.  
  
As she came running up the stairs to his apartment she saw a big black dog that looked like it was waiting for someone to open the door to Remus's apartment. The dog looked familiar. Like the one that was in one of the few pictures that Remus had. Perhaps this was Remus's dog. She was suddenly very glad to think that he would be there. She had expected to curl up on his couch alone, to afraid to go anywhere else until Remus had check her apartment. When she reached the landing the dog looked at her, almost as though he was sizing her up. That wasn't right. She knocked on the door loudly then called loudly, "Remus open up please, its me!" she was unable to keep the plea out of her voice. She desperately wanted him to be there to protect her. The dog barked loudly as if sensing her urgency, it was as though he too was pleading to Remus to come to the door.  
  
Remus had heard her and was fairly concerned. He didn't want her to see him this way. The last night of the full moon was the night before and it had taken a lot out of him. He didn't really have the strength to get out of his bed. But the sound of her voice worried him. She would not have come here with out calling first as he had told her that he would be gone. The sound of a familiar dog's bark joined his girlfriend's voice and he raced to the door to let his two guests in.  
  
As the door opened a crack the dog pushed its way through quickly. Remus smiled at the big black dog then turned his attention to his now hysterical girlfriend. He pulled her into his arms and began trying to soothe her. "Shhh. What happened?" he asked when she had stopped crying.  
  
"I was.him. there.attacked.got away.here." was all that he could get from her. So he tried again. "Calm down I am here now, just tell me what happened."  
  
Brenda took a deep breath collected herself and said, "I was just getting home when some man came up from behind me. I was so scared. He had this hand it was like metal and he wouldn't let go of me. I somehow got him off of me and then I came here. I was so scared. I never thought that would happen to me. I feel like and idiot now but do you mind can I stay with you tonight?" He looked down at her and then at the dog who appeared to be holding his breath almost pleading with Remus to send her away. She began to shake a little, though he doubted that she was aware of what she was doing. He quickly made up his mind.  
  
"Of course you can. Come on lets get you some pajamas and then maybe a hot bath?" He always knew what she needed, she thought as they made their way to the bathroom to prepare a bath. Remus left her to herself and returned to the living room where the dog, looking a little miffed was sitting on the couch. Remus gestured toward the kitchen. Remus set straight away to preparing tea and something to eat. After setting the pot to boil he turned to find not a dog but a man staring back at him. The two embraced as brothers. The new man had shaggy black hair and ice blue eyes. He was a bit thin. The look on his face told Remus that he was not happy that Brenda was still in the house. Remus smiled, "Hello there Sirius. How are you? How is Harry?" Sirius looked at him. Did Remus really not already know? I guess not. Sirius handed Remus a letter from Dumbledore, Remus's previous employer. Remus unfolded the letter and began to read.  
  
Remus ~ How are you? I hope that you are well. I have sent Sirius to inform you and the entire old crowd for that matter, that Voldemort has risen again. Unfortunately he did so with by kidnapping Harry. I am hoping to rejoin the remaining members of the Order together as soon as possible. I will contact you when the meeting is set. In the mean time I am hoping that Sirius can stay with you. It would be most convenient. I am sure that you can easily explain him to your new friend, Brenda I believe her name is. I am gladdened to hear of your happiness. I would like to urge you to tell her the whole truth about you, especially if you agree to come back. I am sure that she will understand. I am very sorry to disturb you with such horrid news. But it is something that we must acknowledge quickly. I will send word quickly. Look after Sirius and yourself. Sincerely,  
  
Albus  
  
  
  
Remus looked up from the letter. It was not possible, Voldemort, again. Poor Harry.. poor Sirius. Sirius looked at Remus pleadingly, as if to ask permission to stay. "Well if you are going to be living with me I might as well introduce you to Brenda. Clean yourself up a bit though please. There is a small bathroom in the hallway, second door on the right. I'll go get you some muggle clothes." Sirius smiled and headed off to the bathroom. Remus had just handed the clothes to Sirius when Brenda came into the hallway with a questioning look. "I forgot to tell you that my friend will be here for a little while. He just got in and thought he would freshen up before dinner." Remus said this with a smile. Hopefully she had forgotten about the attack and would be much calmer now. Brenda smiled back and Sirius made a noise from the bathroom.  
  
Brenda and Remus went to the kitchen, which now smelled of boiling noodles and fresh tea. Brenda leaned over and hugged Remus tightly, and he leaned in for a kiss. They had stood that way for a minute or so when Sirius cleared his throat loudly. The both broke apart blushing deeply. Remus quickly introduced the two. "Sirius Black this is my girlfriend, Brenda Daly. Brenda this is Sirius. Who would like some dinner?"  
  
Sirius eagerly accepted and both Brenda and Remus decided that he needed to eat, a lot. So after Brenda was sure that Sirius had eaten his fair share, which was all of the spaghetti except the two small portions that Brenda and Remus took, they all adjourned into the living room. Remus and Brenda informed Sirius of their relationship and several other stories over some late night drinks. Brenda had insisted that Sirius looked way to thin and as long as she was around she would make sure that the two men would eat much more. Soon Brenda was so tired that Remus had to carry her to his bed and tuck her in. He then returned to his friend to find out about what was going on in the wizarding world.  
  
When he entered the living room Sirius was sitting on the couch looking at one of the only muggle pictures that Remus had of the Marauders. Remus had taken the picture of Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs one night in the Forbidden Forest. It was with one of Lily's muggle cameras. Remus didn't want Sirius to look to long at the picture as Wormtail was in the middle. "So what have you been doing these past months?" Remus asked hoping it was a safe question. Truth was that he had not spoken to his friend since the event in the Shack a year ago. Remus had left straight for America, and as Sirius was an escaped convict there was no real way for the two to communicate.  
  
Sirius looked up at his friend and knew that the werewolf had no idea what had truly happened. So he began to explain about the TriWizard Tournament and what had happened to Harry. Remus sat in his chair with his mouth hanging open. What had happened to his friends? It was horrible. He could only imagine what it was like for Sirius. He knew that it was a mistake for him to leave. It seemed as though Sirius had been through the worst. It was time for Remus to move back to Britain. His thoughts moved to Brenda and what he was going to tell her. He decided that he would have to take this one thing at a time. "My God Sirius, I can't believe that happened. I never should have gone so far away. I could have helped." He said this all so fast.  
  
Sirius just looked at him and shook his head; "No you could not have done anything. What happened was unstoppable. I do wish that you hadn't gone so far away. But look at what you found there. I have never seen you so happy. And she seems to be really in love with you." Sirius paused forming his next question carefully in his mind, "Have you told her about us, about our world? About your eh, specialness?"  
  
"No, I don't want to scare her off. I love her. I don't want her to run off. Dumbledore says that I should tell her. What do you think?"  
  
"I think that if she really loved you she would understand. If you explain it right I am sure that she won't hold it against you. She didn't seem like the type to scream and run. I mean that guy at her house was one thing, but I doubt she would run from you. I just get this feeling from her that she really cares about you no matter what or who you are." Sirius replied. He was hoping against all hope that the muggle his friend had fallen for would truly understand what Remus was. It was late and so Remus showed Sirius into the "guest bedroom," it used to be a closet but Remus had used magic to create a spare room for such a night. Remus would sleep on the couch.  
  
It was a cold night and Brenda woke to a light tapping sound at the window. There was a beautiful bird at the window attempting to get inside. There was piece of paper attached to its leg. Brenda thought it was some bird that Remus and another friend had trained to bring letters back and forth. Rather clever she thought. She opened the widow and the bird deposited two letters in her hand and flew out again. The outside of the first letter was addressed to Remus. The second did not have a name. Not knowing what to do she went in search of Remus. She found him on the couch curled up under a thin blanket. She watched him for a little bit unsure if she should wake him. Something told her that the letters were important and that she should. Reluctantly she shook him. No response. So she tried a different approach, as the two had never slept together she was not sure that the tactic she was about to use would work, she bent down and kissed him fully on the lips. He groaned in his sleep and deepened the kiss.  
  
Remus had never been woken up by this approach; it was quite nice he decided. As he deepened the kiss he pulled Brenda on top of him. She knew that he was awake now. So she reluctantly pulled back after a few short minutes. "Hey, now that is not nice. What did I do to you?" Remus asked in a whiny voice.  
  
"Well I had to wake you up some how. And since the bird tapping at the window didn't do it this was my only other option."  
  
At the mention of the bird at the window he opened his eyes fully. A feeling of doom hung over Remus's head. "A bird, what did it want?" He asked innocently. She held up the letters and handed them to Remus. "To drop off your mistress's love notes." She answered in mock anger. "It was cool to see the bird deliver them. How did you train it to do that?" Brenda asked with interest. "Oh, uh, lots of practice. Can you go turn on the light please?" Brenda got off of Remus and turned on the lights. She then went into the kitchen to make some hot cocoa sensing that Remus wanted to be alone with his letters. Remus quickly opened the one addressed to him. It said:  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus ~  
  
Sorry to call you back so soon but the meeting will be held in two days time at Hogwarts. I know that I am not giving you a lot of time to return, but the sooner you are here the sooner we can begin. The second letter is for Sirius. Please use the floo network to get here. It will be much quicker. I have also been informed that Ms. Daly's attacker was not by chance. She was not supposed to survive that attack. Please I urge you to tell her what is going on. I feel that she will be able to help us in some way. Please call me as soon as you and Sirius are ready to floo. Again I urge you to tell Brenda the news as soon as you give Sirius his letter. Dumbledore  
  
Remus rose and began to pace the room. He then headed over to Sirius's room and woke him via magic. He handed the other letter to its owner then as he was leaving the room said, "I'm going to tell her right now. Get ready to go." With that he closed the door.  
  
Brenda was sitting in the kitchen sipping on her hot chocolate with another steaming cup sitting next to her. It was obvious that she was waiting for him. She knew that he needed that cup. It was like they had a sixth sense when it came to each other, maybe she would not react as badly as Remus had originally thought she would.  
  
"I have something to tell you." They both said at the same time. Remus was puzzled but gave her an encouraging look. She smiled then said, " I never told you about the money that I have. I know that it really doesn't matter but I just feel the need to be honest. I feel so bad for not offering to get you a better place but I wanted to make sure that you knew me and not my money first. I am really sorry I should have trusted you." She ended her statement with a weak smile. Remus was just in shock that she found this fact important to share but said nothing. He didn't care if she had three vaults worth of galleons. Maybe she just had been keeping this from him and wanted to let him know that she wanted to have an open relationship. Well then I bet she knows that I am hiding something from her. Well here I go, "BrendaIamawerewolfandawizard." He said this so fast that she barely heard. "Stop, rewind, slower." She said with a small smile playing on her lips. "Brenda I am a werewolf and a wizard." He said looking at her. He could not explain the look she had on her face. It was between shock and amusement, had she not believed him. "I am serious and I am afraid that Sirius and I need to leave tonight. You are invited to come with us if you want to still be with me, if not I will understand. I will give you a memory charm and you will not remember me. You have to decide now though. We have to go."  
  
Brenda stared at Remus. She was at a loss of words. He was asking her to run away with him. This was important. She knew that she should not leave him. It had cost him a lot to tell her the things that he did. He was a wizard and a werewolf. Remus turned to leave; it was obvious that Brenda did not want to be with him now that she knew the truth. He sighed heavily and turned to leave the kitchen. He had to go get his wand. He didn't want Brenda to be afraid of him if they met in the future.  
  
Brenda was still pondering what to do when she saw the disappointment in his eyes as he turned to go. She grabbed his arm quickly and spun him around to look into his eyes. It was a strange experience, she could almost swear that she had a vision of what life would be like if she said yes and what it would be like if she said no. This was interesting to her, she had always heard that when you find true love you can look in your partner's eyes and see your future together. She smiled to herself, was this true love?  
  
Remus was staring into her eyes, the blue was so enchanting and he could be lost in her gaze for days. He then saw a flicker of hope cross her eyes and she began to smile. She reached up and kissed him, not a deep passionate kiss but a chaste kiss. After she simply smiled and said, "Yes, I will go."  
  
  
  
He looked at her in surprise; he thought that she would run out of the room and never talk to him again. He smiled at her; "Good lets go. We'll have someone go by your place and pick up your things don't worry you wont be without anything long."  
  
They finished their cocoa and met Sirius in the living room. He was talking to Dumbledore in the fireplace. When Brenda first saw this she stopped in her tracks. Even if Remus told her about his abilities she had not fully believed him, she now found out that he was telling the truth. This was going to be weird. Apparently Dumbledore had foreseen that Remus would not be ready quickly so he had asked Sirius to pack up all of Lupin's belongings. "Are you ready?" said the head from the fireplace. "I am sure that we can get you appropriate clothes to wear while you are hear Ms. Daly. For now it is important that you leave quickly. I have been informed that Death Eaters are headed your way. Come quickly. Remus you first." With that the Headmaster's head disappeared. The fire turned green and Remus stepped in it, taking the trunk that Sirius had readied. He called out "Hogwarts Castle," and was gone.  
  
Brenda looked at Sirius unsure what to do. He quickly explained that she should step into the flames yell "Hogwarts Castle," then make sure that she kept her hands and feet together really stiff. She would be taken to the castle where she would see Lupin. If she ended up alone she should stay exactly where she was and he would find her. She smiled a weak smile at the man and stepped into the fire. She held herself tensely together and yelled, "Hogwarts Castle," just as Remus had, and she disappeared.  
  
A/N: Please tell me what you think. I know that the secrets were a bit stupid but I had nothing to go with. 


	3. Hogwarts Welcome

Disclaimer: I own nothing, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Any references made probably belong to someone else trust me.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
HOGWARTS WELCOME  
  
  
  
She landed with a thud in a rather large office. She looked around and saw the face of the man from the fire. He now had a full body and was smiling down at Brenda. She could not help but to return the smile to the old man. She knew somehow that he was safe. She looked around for Remus or even Sirius. She soon heard a popping noise and located Sirius. He had just come from the fireplace. So she knew she was in the right place. If only she could find Remus.  
  
The second that Remus came out of the fireplace he was ushered out of the room and taken to where he would be staying at the castle. Dumbledore had said that he would wait for Brenda and after she saw her room she would be escorted to Remus. He was reluctant to leave but as Dumbledore had told him that several others would be arriving and there would be no space he obliged. The house elf, Dobby, took him to his room. Funny Remus thought, my old quarters.  
  
Dumbledore escorted Brenda down the stairs of his office, past the stone gargoyle, up the stairs to the third floor. He then took her halfway down the corridor to where a sign saying Muggle Studies was displayed over a door. Just beyond the door was a suit of armor. "To enter your room just say 'skittles'."  
  
As soon as Dumbledore said this, the suit stepped forward to reveal a sitting room. Brenda stared in awe of the room she was entering. It was large with three stuffed chairs and a couch all deep blue colored, there was a fire in the hearth and several bookshelves filled with books. To the right was a doorway that led to a small muggle style kitchen, complete with a miniature refrigerator. To the left was a door that led to a small closet. At the back of the room near the fireplace was an archway that led to her bedroom. Inside the bedroom was a large four poster bed decorated in blue and yellow. To the left of the bed was a large bathroom with supplies that she would need like: toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo etc. to the right of the bed was a large walk-in closet, inside was a wide variety of robes for Brenda to wear while she was at Hogwarts. They all appeared to be the right size for her. There were also bathrobes, towels, pajamas and underclothes in the closet waiting for her use. In front of the bed near the door was a fireplace. Brenda had the feeling that it was the same one that was in the living room. "It's beautiful!" she said at last.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said, "I am glad that you approve. Now I am afraid that I must ask you to come with me to see Mr. Lupin. He was rather insistent that he see you after you arrived. And then I think that it would be appropriate for you to get some sleep. Follow me." With that they returned to the living room and crossed to the bookshelf closest to the kitchen. He traveled to the book Alice in Wonderland and pulled. Immediately the bookshelf opened and showed a secret passageway. Brenda followed as Dumbledore lead the way to Remus's room.  
  
Remus was beginning to worry. It had been an hour since he had arrived and he had not scene Brenda. Sirius had stopped by to say that he was across the hall. That would be convenient if anything were to happen. It had been a long time since Remus and Sirius had had time to talk. With Sirius across the hall they would be able to catch up and hopefully resume the friendship that they had lost over the past fifteen years. Remus was just about to go ask Sirius if he knew where Brenda was staying when the tapestry hanging on the wall moved. Remus stood up and reached for his wand. Fortunately it was Dumbledore and not someone there to harm him.  
  
"Don't shoot!" Brenda called as she stepped from behind the old man and saw the wand pointed at them. Remus laughed at the pun and lowered his wand. "This place is amazing. I think that I am going to have a fun time exploring where everything goes. I'm sure most of the exploring will be when I am completely lost though." Brenda said with a smile.  
  
"Ah, then you have two of the best guides this school has produced at hand if you ever need help." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Remus smiled at the reference to his days here at Hogwarts when he and his friends would "explore" the castle at nights.  
  
"I will leave you two. There are many more people coming. I'll see you all at breakfast." With that Dumbledore left.  
  
"Well how do you like your rooms. They nice enough for you?" Remus asked with a smile playing at his lips. Brenda looked at him smiled then yawned. " A simple yes or no would have worked." Remus teased.  
  
Brenda smiled, "Yes they are wonderful." She hugged Remus tightly then whispered, "I am just a tad tired mind if I stay here instead of heading back? It is a long walk." With that she kissed him. He smiled and nodded his accent. He made to sleep on the couch but she pulled him back, "No stay with me."  
  
A load of things ran through Remus's head. This was the first time that she had even asked to sleep with him. Granted she wanted to sleep fully clothed, but he had never done that with any girl. He had just told her what he was and she was asking him to continue to be with her. He smiled at her and they headed to bed. He removed his shirt and they got under the covers to snuggle close together. They wrapped their arms around the other and kissed deeply. Remus sighed with contentment as he felt her warm body next to his. He listened to the way she breathed as she fell asleep. Soon the rhythm of her breathing lulled him to sleep.  
  
Sirius entered Remus's rooms to talk to him. When he reached the bedroom he smiled to himself. His friend was happy; Remus had finally found someone to share his heart with. Sirius left Remus's quarters quietly as he could so as to not disturb the sleeping couple.  
  
In the morning Brenda awoke to the noise something squeaking across the floor. She didn't know what it was and so fell back asleep.  
  
Sirius came back to wake Remus and Brenda up around 10:30 in the morning. He had offered to get the two so no one would know that they had really spent the night together. He was sure that no one really cared except for the couple themselves. It was also loads of fun to wake Remus in the mornings. Sirius smiled to himself as he thought up ways to embarrass the poor werewolf in front of his lady friend.  
  
Someone was talking and they wouldn't shut up. She was getting fairly annoyed. Who were these people and why were they in her room. As she opened her eyes she noticed a woman with bright red hair staring at her fixedly. She then registered a man with slightly messy black hair complaining loudly to the red head. Why were they in her room? Why were they staring at her? Maybe it was all part of the dream. She closed her eyes and opened them again and the figures were gone. Brenda felt her head rise and fall and realized that she was in Remus's room. Someone knocked lightly on the door. She turned over to find Remus still asleep next to her. She leaned over to kiss him. She was beginning to like waking him up this way. She heard the door open and a soft curse. She looked up to see Sirius standing next to the bed a smile playing on his lips. "Something bothering you?" Brenda asked as she gazed at him sweetly.  
  
"I was just hoping that I would catch you before you woke up. I like to wake him up it can be fairly entertaining." He grinned at her. She smiled back at him and he could see the mischief in her eyes. He knew that he would get to wake Remus up today. Brenda nodded at Sirius and he lifted his wand. Just then a very sleepy Remus sat straight up and said with a smile, "Caught ya!" he then proceeded to hex Sirius. Brenda fell back on the bed laughing as the two friends hexed each other. Soon however her stomach felt the need to interrupt. "Ahem, either of you care to escort me to my room so I could change?" she asked sweetly. Sirius grinned and offered his hand. Brenda accepted graciously and blew a kiss to Remus.  
  
"See you tonight Remus," Sirius called as he and Brenda left through the tapestry.  
  
Remus got out of bed and went to shower it was going to be a long day. Sirius was now corrupting his girlfriend and soon Remus would feel the effect of some kind of prank. He smiled to himself and got in the shower.  
  
As Sirius and Brenda reached her rooms she instructed him to wait on the couch. He grabbed a book from one of the shelves and began to read Pride and Prejudice. Brenda had retreated to the bedroom to shower and change. Sirius was just learning why a girl would insist upon riding in the rain when Brenda appeared in the doorway. She looked stunning. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a sloppy, wet bun and she had on light blue robs that brought out her eyes. He could really see why Remus had stayed with her. She was smart, funny, accepting, and flat out beautiful.  
  
"Well did I do okay. I couldn't really fix my hair very well but I hate doing it anyway." She smiled shyly and Sirius and he slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, you look great, just you should wear it down, I could fix it real fast if you like?" Sirius had had enough experience with girls to learn how to do a quick hair style.  
  
She smiled and nodded her assent and he quickly fixed her hair.  
  
They made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch. There were about a dozen people sitting in the great hall discussing different events. Remus had already arrived and was waiting in the entrance for his girlfriend. He was not to sure that Sirius wouldn't take advantage of her ignorance and play some tricks on her. Hopefully he wouldn't.  
  
As Brenda and Sirius were on the stairs there was a loud gasp above them. She looked up into the semi clear shape of Peeves the Poltergeist. He was apparently transfixed with her looks, as he made no attempt to harm her. Sirius made a mental note to use this to his advantage later. Now he had to get Brenda to the Great Hall before Remus sent out a search party. Sirius didn't blame him. Had he been dating the girl she would never be left alone with anther man. There was just something about her that made him want to be near her. She had a calming effect on people and apparently on poltergeists as well.  
  
Brenda was fascinated by Peeves and as they walked down the stairs joined by the pesky thing she talked with him animatedly. Peeves enjoyed the attention and offered to escort her around the castle as long as she needed a guide. Sirius snorted at the offer, but Brenda accepted graciously. Peeves left them when they reached the doors reminding her that all she needed to do was call his name and he would appear she smiled and gave her thanks to the poltergeist. Sirius told her to be careful with him.  
  
Everyone looked at her when she entered the Great Hall. She didn't seem to notice as she was staring at the ceiling in awe. Brenda had never seen anything so beautiful. When Sirius prodded her in the back she shifted her gaze to the tables in front of her. They were covered in food. She realized how hungry she was and almost ran to a seat that Remus was saving for her.  
  
Sirius laughed as he watched her reaction to the Hall. He was able to see how everyone stared at her beauty. He knew that they were feeling her effects. He saw Remus look at him as if to ask what took so long. Remus was laughing at Brenda's reaction as well. It appeared to Sirius that Remus was oblivious to the stares Brenda was receiving. As she moved to sit down with Remus, Sirius sat opposite them.  
  
Next to Brenda sat a plump redhead. Brenda gave Remus a hug and he promptly introduced the two. "Mrs. Molly Weasley this is Brenda Daly, Brenda, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Call me Molly." She said with a smile. "Where are you from dear?"  
  
" Thank you, and please call me Brenda. I'm from Washington State." Brenda replied as Molly passed her a plate of potatoes.  
  
"American are you? What are you doing all the way over here?" came a question from the tall red headed male sitting on to Sirius's left. "I'm Bill, Bill Weasley." He said with a smile.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." She said with a wink that made Bill blush. "I'm here because Remus is here." She said and as if to emphasize this she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Sirius laughed as his friend blushed a color that would rival the Weasleys' hair. "Now are you two brother and sister?" she asked Molly, referring to Bill.  
  
"Heavens no, sweet child. Bill is my eldest son. His brother Charlie there is the second eldest." She said pointing at the red head on Sirius's right " and our third is Percy sitting next to Bill. I have four more at home I am sure that you will meet them soon. There is no mistaking the Weasley hair. This is my husband Arthur." She said as she tapped the man sitting next to her on the shoulder. The man turned around and smiled at his wife. "Arthur meet Brenda Daly, Brenda meet Arthur."  
  
Arthur shook hands with Brenda and asked, "so what school did you go to in the states? Does Hogwarts compare?"  
  
"Oh, I have never been to a school like Hogwarts. It is so," she paused looking for the right word then smiled, "magical!" Remus and Sirius laughed at the horrible use of a pun and the others smiled. Remus put up his hand and explained, "Brenda is a muggle. She didn't even know about our world until last night."  
  
With that said Mr. Weasley's eyes widened. "A muggle?!" he exclaimed. "Hey what's all this with calling me names. I don't go around shouting 'RED COATS!' at you do I?" Brenda asked in a slightly offended tone. Remus turned to her quickly and tried to explain that it was not a word that was meant to offend her. She would have none of it and refused to talk to him the rest of the meal.  
  
Remus thought that he had really put his foot in it this time. Brenda appeared to be really upset. He would let her cool down and then he would try to reason with her. She had to see that he didn't mean anything by what he said, it was just a common phrase. He looked across the table and saw that Sirius was smirking. What was going on? Remus turned to Bill and began a discussion about work at Gringotts and dealing with curses.  
  
Sirius saw the mischief in her eye that no one else caught. He doubted that she really cared what they called her. She was declaring her abilities to contend with the wizards and witches. Eventually she turned to Molly and began to discuss something in a deep whisper. He smiled as he saw how the two were getting along. There was still something about Brenda that made him feel as if he knew all about her and made him want to be her friend.  
  
Lunch continued in a low murmur. Soon however Dumbledore rose and introduced Brenda to the group of gathered wizards and witches. "Ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce our late arrivals. Mr. Remus Lupin and Ms. Brenda Daly. Ms. Daly is not a witch and so I hope that all of you will do your best to keep that in mind when discussing topics that are not widely known." He smiled down at Brenda who beamed back at Dumbledore. She would not have to repeat herself a million times. "Now if we could adjourn to the designated meeting areas. Molly would you mind staying and entertaining Ms. Daly. I am sure that Arthur can give you a complete update. Molly nodded and the two stayed behind as the others followed Dumbledore to a secret location in the school.  
  
"Glad to see them gone," Brenda said to Molly, really she had become quite annoyed by the feelings she was getting from the room. It was as though everyone was a bit over enthusiastic or uptight.  
  
"Would you like a tour of the castle?" Molly suggested. Brenda smiled her and nodded her head. The two women made their way around the grounds and then through the castle. When they came to the library Brenda was so awed by the number of books that she insisted that the two stay. Molly agreed and set off to find a couple of interesting books. As they were sitting and reading the different books- Molly, 1001 Simple Spells for easy Bathroom Cleaning and Brenda Hogwarts, A History- Brenda heard a noise. Molly said that she heard nothing so Brenda went to investigate. She thought that she saw a head with black messy hair. That had been the man from her dream right? When she went to take a closer look she found nothing. On her way back she tipped and fell. When Molly came to see what had happened she saw Brenda lying on the floor with a large gash in her arm. It was fairly bloody. Molly had seven children and was fairly confident in her abilities to tend to Brenda's wounds yet something told her to get Madame Pomfery.  
  
Poppy Pomfery was the schools mediwitch. That woman had healed more wounds than anyone could count. Molly knew that if anyone could help Brenda it was Poppy. Molly tore through the castle as fast as she could to get Poppy. Thank Merlin that the mediwitch had not left yet. By the time that Madame Pomfery and Molly got back to the library Brenda was covered in blood. Poppy began to raise her wand to clean and heal the wound when an ear- shattering cry was released from the wand. Poppy attempted to handle her wand when the closer she got to Brenda's bleeding body the louder the noise was. Realization dawned on Madame Pomfery and she abruptly threw her wand aside and asked Molly to conger up some bandages. Molly complied obediently though she had no idea what was going on.  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed, I hope that this is getting better. It has taken forever to figure out how to get it to upload right. Well let me know if there are still changes you think should be made. Hope you like it. 


	4. Healing

Disclaimer: I in no way own the Harry Potter characters. Any references are to books written by a wonderful author. I only own the plot and my OCs  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
HEALING  
  
  
  
Dumbledore began the meeting addressing what had happened to Harry at the end of last term. Most people had already heard of the horrifying events but had been unable to control their stomachs as they watched the events unfold. Dumbledore had asked Harry to place the events into a Pensive so that he might be able to help the boy and himself. He was helping Harry by allowing him an extra outlet for the jumble of his mind. It was help to himself because he could use it to show what it was that he was up against. As soon as they left the pensive Dumbledore had agreed to a recess for the day.  
  
Remus and Sirius were very put our by the event that their best friends son had had to live through. It was horrible what had happened to Harry. They both returned to their rooms promising to meet up and discuss what to do about Harry in a little while. Right now they both needed to think. As Remus was sitting in his room wondering where Brenda and Molly had gotten he suddenly felt a sharp pain across his arm. It intensified to great heights. What was going on? Soon the pain was unbearable. He was screaming bloody murder. Then all of a sudden the pain was gone.  
  
Sirius had heard the screams and came to see what was wrong. He had not heard Remus yell like that since the days he accompanied Remus to his monthly changes. Sirius was worried. When he entered the room, he saw Remus laying on the floor clutching his arm. Sirius moved closer to his friend when the screaming stopped. Remus lay on the floor for a couple of minutes not moving. Sirius moved to put a hand on his back. The sudden movement seemed to jerk Remus out of whatever he was thinking about. He looked up at Sirius with confusion. Sirius smiled and asked, "Do you know what happened?"  
  
Remus shook his head and said, "It was just a sudden pain in my arm. It was so weird. It felt like someone was burning something into my arm and would not stop. The pain was too much. It is just strange that there is no real explanation."  
  
"Hmmm, perhaps we should go talk to Dumbledore. Maybe he will know what is going on."  
  
Remus nodded and the two left Remus's room. As they made there way to the headmaster's office the walked in silence, each thinking of what could have happened to Remus. They were completely unaware of the events taking place in the library.  
  
Madame Pomfery was worried. She had never dealt with a case like Brenda's. She had learnt how to deal with this type of situation but never thought that she would have to do it in her lifetime. She knew that she had to see the headmaster about the situation. After taking Brenda to her room and asking Molly to make sure that no one bothered the patient and under no circumstances was anyone to use magic in the vacinity, Poppy left for the headmaster's office. Molly was left wondering what had happened to the young woman.  
  
When Sirius and Remus reached the stone gargoyle it sprang to life as they approached. Professor Dumbledore was escorting a sour looking Snape out of his office. Dumbledore looked up and smiled at the two gentlemen. "Ahh, I was meaning to come talk to you soon Remus." The professor said in a serious tone. Snape smirked at the two men and quickly turned on his heal to disappear to his dungeons.  
  
"What did he want?" Sirius asked with a growl.  
  
"He had some unfortunate news to tell me. I am afraid Remus that Severus will be unable to make the Wolfsbane potion for you. He will be, uh, occupied. Will you be able to manage without it?" He asked with a slight frown on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I have before. I am sure that I will be fine, I can still use the shack though right?" Remus asked with a slight wink at Sirius.  
  
"Of course. " Dumbledore smiled. "Now what brings you two gentlemen to my humble office?" He asked.  
  
Remus fidgeted he didn't want to tell Dumbledore what had happened. For some reason it did not seem appropriate. He didn't want the old headmaster to think him weak.  
  
"Remus-" Sirius began before the werewolf cut him off.  
  
"Was wondering where Molly and Brenda are?" he said with a meaningful look at Sirius. Sirius looked at him and scowled.  
  
"They are in Ms. Daly's room, and I must ask you not to disturb them. Ms. Daly had a nasty incident today and she needs her rest." Came Madame Pompfery's voice from behind them. "Headmaster if I could have a word." She continued.  
  
"Ah, yes Poppy right this way." He stepped aside and let the old witch through. "Now gentlemen I would urge you to listen to Poppy. You know how she can be if her orders are not followed." He said with a wink.  
  
Remus stood in complete shock. What has happened to Brenda? Was she okay why couldn't he see her? He began to pace and mutter to himself. He was angry at himself for leaving her alone. He was sure that Molly did not mean to place her in harms way but it happened. He needed to see her, to make sure that she was okay.  
  
"No Remus. You heard Madame Pomfery and you know how she can be. If you went in there without her permission she would hex you from here to Italy. Just trust the old witch, she knows what she is doing." Sirius said. His ability to seemingly read Remus' thoughts was very disturbing. "I know," Remus said, "but anything could have happened and she is not used to it here and I just want to make sure that she is okay."  
  
"I am afraid that you cannot." Came a sad voice from behind them. It was Dumbledore standing at the foot of the stone gargoyle. "Ms. Daly is suffering from a very rare happening. If you were to enter the room that she is in it would most likely result in her death. I am sure that she will be fully healed in about two weeks time. Then you may see her. Trust Poppy Remus you know that she is good at her job. She will have Ms, Daly completely healed before you realize it." With that he smiled and returned to his office.  
  
"Two weeks? That's the full moon, Moony. Guess you will have to wait a bit longer to see her. I am sure she will be fine. Lets go get some rest shall we."  
  
Remus glumly followed Sirius to their rooms. The next to weeks were going to be difficult and very long. He wanted to see her. Sirius was planning what it was that he would do for the next two weeks to keep Moony from going mental.  
  
"What could be wrong with her that would make us fatal?" Remus asked with a tone that told Sirius that he would be spending lots of time finding out what was wrong with the poor muggle.  
  
After the first couple of days Sirius had decided that maybe they should see if they could owl Brenda. That would be a nice distraction from Remus constant research. Even though he barely knew her he realized that she had done something for his old friend that not even he could do. She had proven that Remus was lovable, that people did want to be with him even when they knew his secret.  
  
The letters were Moony's lifeline. When he wasn't spending time researching what was wrong with Brenda he was writing to her. It made Sirius almost sick to see their devotion. Remus would write five parchments worth of letters every day and she would return with just as much, really neither was doing anything important how could they write so much. Well what ever made them happy.  
  
In another room in the castle a similar situation was taking place. Brenda was now a prisoner of her room. She did not particularly like being locked up in a strange place and forbidden to see the one true person she knew and cared about. True she had gotten to know Molly and Poppy but she really missed Remus. She wanted to be with him forever. She had mentioned this to him in her first few letters. He could not get over the fact that anyone would love him, a werewolf. She did and with all her heart. She wanted to find a way to help him. Maybe there was something that she could do to make his pain go away. So she spent endless hours in her room researching lycanthropy and ways of assisting those afflicted with the bite. There was something she could do she knew it she just had not found out what yet. She would though, in time.  
  
On the Monday after her "incident" she was parusing through a particularly thick book when Molly came back. Molly had four children at home besides the three that were at Hogwarts, so Brenda was often left to Madame Pomfery's company or the books she was reading. Molly had a small smile on her face and was carrying something in her hands. Brenda didn't know what it was so she was naturally curious.  
  
"Dumbledore said that this book might interest you. He said that it is from his own collection." Molly said frowning. She had tried to figure out what book it could be, but for some reason she could not get the book open. She handed the book over to the young muggle and looked at her expectantly. At that moment an owl came through the window and landed on Brenda's shoulder. It didn't look like an owl though, but it had a letter and Brenda thought only owls delivered the mail. "Phawkes!" Molly cried, it had been a long time since she had seen the magnificent creature. She then turned to Brenda's rather confused face and smiled. "Brenda this is Phawkes. He is a Pheonix. He belongs to Dumbledore. I would assume that the letter is from him. Well dear open it." Molly said.  
  
Brenda took the letter from the pheonix and opened it carefully. Seeing that her companion was going to be distracted Molly let herself out of the room. It was almost time for her to go see her children. Merlin knows she couldn't trust them alone for very long. Brenda didn't notice Molly was leaving until she heard the door shut and lock itself, Poppy had placed a special lock on it that would not allow anyone but those she permitted in to see the patient. Brenda began to read the letter. When she finished she let the letter fall. She was still very confused but now she was a little frightened. She looked at Phawkes and said, "Well I guess that this will be your home for a little while." The pheonix looked at her then flew to a stand that was in the corner of the room. Obviously the bird was very intelligent Brenda thought. Well she had to get started. Dumbledore had said that there was a passage in the book that would help her with her search. She flipped open the book and found a marked page. As she began to read, Dumbledore's letter made more sense. Now she knew what she had to do, she had to create a plan and enact it in a weeks time, during the full moon. The only problem was.  
  
would it work?  
  
A/N Yeah I know it is really short but I was running out of ideas. I don't want you to know what she is just yet. Thanks to those who have reviewed. 


	5. A PLAN IS CREATED A PERSON SAVED

Disclaimer: I own nothing (  
  
This next couple of chapters might be getting a bit dark. Soon it will be R. Review please.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
A PLAN IS CREATED; A PERSON SAVED  
  
  
  
Brenda had sent Remus a note saying that she would meet him in the Shrieking Shack an hour before the rise of the full moon. She said that she knew it was risky but she had to wait until then to meet him, Poppy would have it no other way. Dumbledore had instructed Sirius to wait for Brenda to be released from her quarters and to take her down to Remus. He was then ordered that for no reason should he leave her side, unless she specifically asked him to. Needless to say, both Remus and Sirius had found this strange, they went along with it anyway.  
  
Brenda met Sirius out side her room at exactly 9:05 it would be less than an hour until her sweet gentle Remus would become a ferocious monster. She knew that she could handle it though. Sirius had to run fairly quickly to keep up with her, she was so excited to see Remus. After entering the passage under the Whomping Willow the two quickly made their way to Remus. When Brenda entered the room she ran to him, she couldn't contain herself. She knew what she had to do that night and knew that it would be difficult but she was sure it would happen.  
  
"Remus how are you? Oh I have missed you so much these last couple weeks. Nothing against Poppy and Molly but I was rather lonely." She said this all so fast then proceeded to kiss him, deeply. He was surprised by the kiss. In less than half an hour he was going to be a ferocious monster and she still wanted to kiss him. He opened his mouth and they deepened the kiss. There was a noise behind them and they both turned quickly to see what it was.  
  
Sirius had been staring at a picture that he conjured to place on the wall. It was a scene of the country side. It was rather pretty if he did say so himself. He was trying to keep the couple's actions out of his head. He really wanted to give them their privacy but he had to stay, Dumbledore's orders. He, too, heard the noise and turned to see what it was. When he turned he was not to happy, what was he doing here? What was he going to do to them?  
  
"Peter," Remus said in a voice coated with disgust. "what do you want? I hope you realize that you will not be getting away this time, my old rat. Sirius and I will make sure of that." Remus began to advance on him but Brenda was holding him back. Remus didn't understand why didn't she want him to move. She looked ready to cry so Remus turned to her and gave her a look that asked 'what's wrong?'  
  
Sirius had tried to make an advance but was allowed only as far as Brenda's side, he could go no further. Dumbledore had told him that he should not leave her but this was a bit to much. The rat that had managed to hurt so many of his friends was here and he needed to pay. Brenda lay a hand on his arm. He looked at her with the same look Remus had.  
  
Brenda had seen what the other two had not, Peter had a muggle gun. There was no way that they would survive whatever trick he had in that weapon. As Peter slowly raised his hand realization dawned on the two wizards next to her. Peter's silver hand held a gun. "Do you know what happens to a werewolf if he is shot with a silver bullet just before he transforms?" Peter asked with a smirk.  
  
Sirius growled, he wanted nothing more than to leap at his former friend and rip him to shreds, but something was holding him back. Remus face went completely white. He was trembling from head to toe. Brenda just stood there with a pensive look. She was preparing herself for what she had to do. It was wonderful how the little rat was playing right into her hands.  
  
"It will create the most painful death imaginable old friend. There will be nothing you can do to prevent his pain Sirius. You will have to watch him suffer and die." Peter began laughing uncontrollably. He then looked at his watch. It was time to get rid of the wolf. He pointed the gun at his former friend and the second he puled the trigger, Brenda stepped in front of Remus.  
  
It happened so quickly that no one had time to react. Remus heard the shot and closed his eyes waiting for the bullet to pierce through his body, but it did not come. He heard a gasp and opened his eyes. Peter was thrown against the wall and held there by some invisible force. Sirius looked ashen faced and was staring at Brenda. She was standing in front of Remus with her shoulders slightly slumped. Remus realized what had happened, Brenda had been hit not him. She slowly turned around with a smile playing on her lips. She turned to Sirius and said, "Sirius, I want you to leave and take him with you." She said pointing at Peter. "He is under my protection, do not harm him! If you do my death will be very painful. Promise me that you will not harm him." Her eyes pleaded with him as she told him her wishes. There was nothing he could do, it was her dying wish that Peter not be harmed. "Why?" was the only question that he wanted answered.  
  
She looked at him and smiled, "He will bring your freedom. As long as he remains unharmed he can prove that you are innocent and Harry can come to live with you." Molly had told her all about Harry Potter on one of her many visits. She knew that Sirius would do anything to have Harry with him. Sirius looked at her and smiled weakly, "Thank you." That was all he said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Tell Dumbledore everything that has happened and that Peter is under my protection. He will take the necessary precautions. Go quickly." She said through raged breath. Sirius turned and left, he had his instructions. Brenda turned to look at Remus who had tears in his eyes. She kissed his cheek and collapsed into his arms. "Take me upstairs." She said quietly. Remus had barely minutes before he would transform and he wanted to make sure that he was away from her when he did so that her body could be buried in the morning. She looked at him and smiled slightly. He leaned over and kissed her, not deeply but with great passion. As he turned to leave she called to him, "Don't leave me here alone, Remus. Stay with me." He turned confused and said, "If I stay the smell of your blood will be to intoxicating. I will eat you. Please don't make me do that." He said pleading with her to let him go. He could not live with himself if his wolf form had eaten her.  
  
"Stay, I promise you that you will not eat me." She said with a smile. He looked at her questioningly and was about to respond when she said, "Do you love me? I mean really love me, enough to give your life to me if it meant I would live?" the look in her eyes was strange, she was searching for the truth as if he had never been honest with her all those times he told her that he loved her before. "Yes, I love you more than anything else in the world." The words came out of his mouth. He didn't even know he was capable of saying such things to another person. Brenda grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed. "Then stay. Be with me forever." She said and kissed him. Slowly they began to kiss each other all over. Remus had never been with another person before and something in him told him that he wanted to be with Brenda before she died. He began undressing her carefully. He kissed her heart, where the bullet had hit. She was breathing slowly and raggedly. As the full moon shone through the window he realized that he was lying next to the love of his life and his thoughts told him that he needed to leave, he had to get away. The change was going to take him over at any minute, he couldn't harm her.  
  
Brenda put a hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Remus felt something, it wasn't the change. It was as if part of him was leaving through his mouth and entering her. It was all to much for his tired mind to comprehend. He lifted his head and looked at Brenda, she had her eyes closed, there was nothing else he could do, he passed out. The two lay there on the bed in the old room, Remus still on top of her.  
  
Remus woke the next morning remember only that Brenda was dead. He kept his eyes closed to afraid of what he would find if he opened them. Tears began to slide silently down his face. He felt his pillow rise and fall slowly, that was odd. Then he realized that he heard the sound of ragged breathing below him. He quickly sat up and looked down. Brenda was alive, sure she was unconscious but she was alive. (some time in the night they had dislodged from each other.) he quickly dressed himself and the still form of his beloved. She was so beautiful even in her near death form. He picked her up and carried her from the shack. He had to get to Madame Pomfery quickly. She still had a chance to live.  
  
Sirius had taken Peter straight to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore listened carefully to all Sirius had said. "We have to get her out of there before Remus changes. He will eat her. You know that he wont be able to live with himself if he does." Sirius said when he had finished.  
  
"I am sure that Ms. Daly will be fine. You said that the bullet went through her heart correct?" Sirius nodded dumbly. Dumbledore stood and examined Peter. "Well we better get him to the Ministry so we can get your name cleared." Sirius stared at the old man. How could he not care about Remus and Brenda? How could she be fine and why was it important that the bullet went through her heart?  
  
Many more questions ran through Sirius's mind as Dumbledore called the Ministry. By morning Peter had been taken Azkaban and Sirius had been declared a free man. He was happy to be free but he did not want to know what Remus would be going through. Sirius had been pacing the Great Hall since 5 o'clock that morning. He had gotten no sleep and was waiting for Remus to return. Sirius knew that his friend would be happy for him but would be heart broken at the death of the wonderful muggle that had saved Moony's life. When he saw the door open he quickly rushed to Moony's side. He was dumbfounded to see that she was not only in one piece but still breathing. The bullet through her heart should have killed her. Sirius could see that Remus was struggling to keep himself together.  
  
"I'll take her Moony. You must be exhausted.  
  
"No, I have her. Go get Madame Pompfery and Dumbledore quickly." Remus carried Brenda to the Great Hall where he laid her on the nearest table. He was just about to transfigure it into a bed when Poppy came through the door and shouted for him to stop.  
  
"You will kill her if you do that Remus, please if you can carry her to the hospital wing I am prepared to help her." Remus was more than confused but he prepared to follow her orders. As he drew near her, her eyes opened slightly. It appeared that she saw him and she smiled slightly. However just as soon as she did this her body began convulsing. The closer he got the worse she was, he didn't know what to do. "Step back Remus." He heard Dumbledore yell. He quickly did as instructed as he had no idea what was going on. The further away he got the more relaxed Brenda's body seemed to be. What was wrong with her? Why was she so shocked, literally, to be near him? He turned to face the other three in the room with a questioning look. Dumbledore was already talking to Madame Pompfery in a low whisper.  
  
"She cannot be touched by magic in this state it will surely kill her." He heard the mediwitch say.  
  
"Yes, I am sure that she is concentrating on the wolf at the moment. We need to get Remus out of here." He said in a hurried whisper. "Remus quickly we need to go. I will give you answers in my office. You too Sirius." With that he left. Remus looked at Sirius and the two left. Remus looked over his shoulder as he left the hall, Madame Pompfery was checking over the young muggle. What was wrong with her? Why was everything so dangerous to her health. Dumbledore knew what was going on and Remus was going to get some answers. For that matter did Brenda know what was going on? Was she keeping a secret from him? This was to much for Remus and as he and Sirius reached the center of the hall the werewolf fainted.  
  
Remus woke several hours later in the hospital wing. He was having a hard time remembering what had happened earlier to put him in the care of the strict nurse but at the moment he didn't really care. He felt like something was missing. He didn't feel whole and the though disturbed him. He sat up carefully trying to remember what had happened last night. The last thing he could recall was Sirius being with him. He looked around quickly to see if his good pal was still around. His eyes met a pair of twinkling blue ones and he smiled. "Dumbledore, how are you today?"  
  
"Good Remus and I hope you are feeling well. Do you remember what happened last night and this morning?"  
  
Did something happen? Did he attack someone in his wolf form? He looked at the old headmaster and responded quietly, "No."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and looked sad for a moment then asked, "Do you remember seeing Peter and Brenda last night?"  
  
Peter yes the little rat had shown himself and tried to hurt him and Sirius for the last time. But Brenda who was this Brenda? "I remember Peter yes. I am afraid that Brenda is not someone I know. Should I?"  
  
Dumbledore frowned. He had not expected this turn of events. He knew that what had happened between Remus and Brenda was important but if Remus could not remember her then she would be lost.  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry this took so long. The next chapter might take longer. I was hoping to get some ideas from reviews but I havent really gotten any yet. Sorry about the spelling of names I just have to figure it out. 


	6. Answers

Disclaimer: I own nothing though I wish I did (  
  
A/N Please Review let me know what you think.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Answers  
  
  
  
Sirius was pacing around the hall outside of the Hospital Wing. Brenda was seriously ill, it was so bad that the Nurse had closed off the Great Hall and forbade anyone from doing magic anywhere near it. Dumbledore had told everyone that they should return to their homes for a short while as the level of magical energy was to high with so many witches and wizards in the castle. The fact that Brenda seemed to be so .. allergic to magic gave him an uneasy feeling. He was sure that as soon as she recovered enough she would want to leave. Poor Remus, he was so in love with her. Sirius had to find a way to make sure that she never left.  
  
Sirius was so concentrated on leaving an indent on the old stone floor that he didn't notice Dumbledore leave the Hospital Wing to talk to him. Dumbledore cleared his throat and gave a little cough to get the younger man's attention. Sirius stopped and looked up. Dumbledore was frowning. This can not be good Sirius though.  
  
"He does not remember her." was all he said. He shook his head and motioned for Sirius to follow him. Sirius mouth dropped open as the news that his best friend did not remember the love of his life sank in. How could anyone forget that beautiful creature? He noticed that Dumbledore had begun walking away and so he followed, a million questions developing in his mind.  
  
When they reached the front doors the old wizard led Sirius out the door and down to the lake. He sat down and stared into the lake. Sirius did not want to disturb the old man as he was thinking so sat down to wait for his elder to address him.  
  
Dumbledore had looked at him with a look of sadness. Remus had no idea what was wrong. The headmaster had asked him several times about what the werewolf could remember from the last year. He kept bringing up this girl named Brenda. Remus was very confused as to whom this girl was and why she was so important. All of the questions made Remus wonder, maybe the old man had finally lost his grasp on reality. Any way the old wizard had left the ward telling Remus that he would be back in a little while and for now the werewolf could only sit in bed and try to remember this girl that the headmaster wanted him so desperately to recognize. Remus had fallen asleep about the time that Sirius and Dumbledore had reached the lake. He was not in a peaceful slumber however as visions of a slender brunette fighting for her life appeared before him. He was fascinated by the woman and attempted to help her but he soon realized that she was fighting another wolf and he was being forced to the sidelines. He could do nothing to help her.  
  
Back down in the great hall Brenda was fighting for her life. Madame Pompfery knew that there was nothing that she could do to help the poor girl. All she could do was to find pillows to place under the thrashing patient in order to help prevent more damage to the young woman's body.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and looked at the former convict. "Well Sirius it appears that things have gotten somewhat worse than I had expected." Sirius frowned at the old man next to him. What had happened to make things worse?.  
  
"Albus, what happened to them in the shack last night?" Sirius had a million questions he wanted answered but none was as important as this one. He really wanted to know what had happened. Brenda had been insistent that he leave her and that he not harm Peter. It was a strange request but when she said that if he did harm the lying rat then her death would be more painful, now that was strange.  
  
"Well Sirius I was hoping that Miss. Daly would be able to tell both you and Remus when things were better but I suppose that you have a right to know." He let out a deep breath and looked at a butterfly that was passing by. After a minute he looked at Sirius and said, "She took the wolf from him last night. At least that is what I am assuming, due to her present state and his."  
  
Sirius just stared at the old man that was impossible. The man was off his rocker. There was no cure for lycanthropy and everyone knew it. "That can not be right. I think that I must have heard you wrong. Did you just say that she took the wolf from him?"  
  
Dumbledore just nodded.  
  
"But how? She is not a witch she would have no ability to do such things."  
  
"Ah, yes she is not a witch but she does have the ability to do these things because she has. I have suspected since first learning of her that she was not just an ordinary muggle and last nights events have proven this to me. You see she sacrificed herself for Remus. I am not sure that I can explain this as well as she can. Come let us go back to the castle and see how things are going."  
  
As the two men began their trek back to the castle Poppy was busy with her patient. Brenda had stopped thrashing just seconds before and was now growing paler by the minute. Poppy was not sure if the young lady had succeeded in killing the creature that had haunted Mr. Lupin but she certainly hoped so. It appeared that Brenda would make it through this part of the ordeal. Now she needed love to bring her back to the world of the living and she knew just where she would be able to find that dose of medicine. She left the Hall and headed straight to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Remus had watched with interest. Something in him knew that he loved this girl. He was drawn to her and wanted to be with her to help her. Another part of him knew that if she managed to kill the wolf then it would be like killing a part of himself. He was unsure of who he was routing for. He just hopped that all turned out well in the end. When she had finally succeeded in subduing the wolf she looked at him and smiled. He was unsure of how he felt. Part of him wanted to congratulate her for killing the beast but another part of him wanted to avenge the wolf. He was confused and he wanted to get away from her. She looked in his eyes and said, "I did this for you Remus. You are no longer plagued by the wolf that has haunted your existence. You must choose soon if you are willing to live without the wolf. When you wake you will know how to tell me. There is only an hour before there is no turning back. Wake up now, go think of what you want to do." She smiled sweetly and kissed his nose.  
  
He was confused. That was the wolf part of him. She took it from him and killed it. She killed a part of him without his permission. But she said that she did it for him. He didn't understand. He felt lonely and wanted nothing more than to have the reassurance of the wolf to keep him company. He felt his body shake and the woman told him again that he needed to wake up, so he did.  
  
As he opened his eyes he saw Madame Pompfery standing over him. "Get up I need your help," she said. Knowing that the nurse would be insistent he got up immediately. Whatever it was that she needed he would do it just so he could be left in peace. She led him down to the hall and headed for the stairs. He had this feeling of foreboding as they reached the stairs. The woman had said that his wolf was gone. He could feel that part of him was missing and he longed for the company of the wolf. She had said that he would be able to ask for the wolf back but he had to tell her soon. How would he tell her? Maybe after he helped the Nurse he could fall asleep again and tell the strange creature that he wanted to be returned to the way that he was before.  
  
Dumbledore and Sirius had reached the castle and were on their way across the hall to check on Poppy when the front doors opened to reveal a squad of aurors and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. "Where is he Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded. Not really knowing what was going on Dumbledore asked, "who?"  
  
"The werewolf. I know that he killed an innocent last night and so we are here to take him in. Get him," Fudge said pointing to the stairs where Remus and Poppy were standing.  
  
Sirius moved to intercept the group and Dumbledore was getting angry. "He did not kill anyone last night, nor will he ever. The girl I assume you are referring to is in this room recovering from a near fatal wound. When she is better I will allow you to see for yourself. For now you will leave and without Remus."  
  
Fudge looked at Dumbledore and smiled, "I am afraid that I will have to make sure that you are correct. If you will not allow me access to see that the girl is alive then I must take my prisoner and leave." He smiled with a look of triumph on his face.  
  
"You will take him no where. I am fine as you can see. I was the only one that was with Remus last night." Said a new voice, Brenda. She had stepped out of the Great Hall and was looking at the people with a weary expression. Sirius looked at her and thought that she looked like she had just been through a really tough battle. He could tell that she was struggling to remain standing and it looked like the wind would knock her down yet she had this quality about her that told him she would be okay as long as the minister left quickly.  
  
Her eyes grazed from Remus to Sirius to Dumbledore and finally settled on the minister. "He is no longer a werewolf minister. He has been cured." There was a sharp intake of breath as what she said was contemplated.  
  
"That is impossible. There is no cure for his kind. What proof have you?" Fudge asked looking peeved that he was being held up.  
  
"Have you a piece of silver on you, sir?" she asked quietly. He produced a silver sickle and handed it over to the young woman. She accepted the coin and turned to walk up the stairs. She walked through the five aurors and swiftly passed Sirius. She walked up to Remus and took his hand.  
  
Remus was astonished; the woman that was here was the one from his dream. She was the one with the power to return him to his former self. As she came towards him he felt a sudden longing. He wanted to have his wolf back, but he wanted to be with her also. As her hand touched his a sudden warmth filled him it made him not care what was happening, all that mattered was that she never let go of him. She brought his arm up and placed the silver to his hand. He realized what she was doing and braced himself for the pain that was sure to come from the silver.  
  
Nothing happened. He opened his eyes in astonishment. He looked down at his hand where Brenda was still holding the silver coin. She then removed it and proceeded to take Remus down to where the minister was standing. She shoved his hand under his nose and placed the silver in Remus's hand so that he might return the coin to the minister. The room was very still. Fudge reached up and took the coin from the former werewolf, he then looked at Brenda then over to Dumbledore. "Ah, well then if everyone is safe, I'll just be on my way. Let's go." Fudge turned on his heel and left quickly.  
  
Brenda waited for the door to click shut before looking up at Remus, who was staring with a disbelieving look at his hand. "You have twenty minutes." With that she turned and walked back into the Great Hall. As soon as the door shut behind her she colapsed into a heep on the floor, saving Remus the second time had taken alot out of her.  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius turned to look between Dumbledore and Remus and asked, "Twenty minutes for what?"  
  
"To decide if he wants the wolf back," said Dumbledore calmly. He was looking at Remus trying to see what the younger man would do, he hoped that Remus would not ask Brenda to return the wolf, that would mean her death.  
  
"Of course he doesn't want that back." Sirius was saying. Remus looked up and the look in his eyes told a different story. "Remus all your life you have wanted to get rid of the creature that made people think of you as a monster. You finally have the chance and you are going to let it slip by. Think of all the things that you can do now. You can start a family and be there for every new development. You don't have to worry about killing anyone against your own will. Hell Remus this is what we prayed for since we were kids." Sirius shook his head in disbelief, why would Remus have such doubts? He turned and left to check on Brenda.  
  
By the time that Sirius had entered the Hall Brenda had managed to make her position look intentional and so Sirius did not suspect a thing. He walked over to her and sat on the floor next to her. "So how are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"I think that I will be feeling fine after Remus makes his decision. So when are you going to go find a house?" she asked him, obviously trying to change the subject. He looked at her confused and she quickly added, "For you and Harry to live in..."  
  
"I have not thought of that just yet. I was just concentrated on you getting better. Hey do you think that you could tell me whatever secret you have that Dumbledore is hinting at?" He asked with eyes full of hope. She smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"Promise that you will not tell Remus until I deem it right?" He smiled at her and paused as if in thought then nodded his agreement. "Well when you were little did you ever hear stories about creatures that could protect any human it choose? The creature could heal many things and could even expel an evil that resided in one person." Sirius smile faltered, he had heard that these things had existed but the stories all said that the creature had died out years ago. He prompted her to continue. "Well, Sirius, I am a Healer. According to Dumbledore I am the first one to surface in about 700 years. My big secret is that I have the ability to take the pain away," she said the last part softly, and almost sadly.  
  
Sirius looked at her and then rose, "I think that I want to go check something in the library." With that he was gone.  
  
A/N: Well I hope that you like it so far. I am not sure when I can update because I am not at home right now. I am going to be gone until around February. Thanks for all the encouragement. No I don't think that Brenda will disappear. This story is about her and Remus. He is just being a bit stubborn at the moment. Thanks to those who have reviewed. ( 


	7. Decisions and New Discoveries

Disclaimer: I own nothing though I wish I did (  
  
A/N Please Review let me know what you think.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Decisions and New Discoveries  
  
Remus didn't know what to think. That woman had come in and basically saved his life. Who was she? Was she that Brenda girl that Albus was talking about. He looked around and saw that Sirius was heading toward the Great Hall. He was following that girl, maybe she was his girlfriend. He was really surprised that Sirius had not been taken when the Minister saw Sirius. Remus was first terrified that the Aurors would kill Sirius but when they went after him he was completely healed. They had said that he, Remus had harmed an innocent. Did he harm Brenda? Was that why Dumbledore was asking about her? Remus was completely confused and really was not in the mood to figure any of this out. Right now he had a couple of minutes before he had to decide if he wanted the wolf back.  
  
Dumbledore was looking at him intently. Did the old Wizard know what he should do? Remus crossed the room to where Dumbledore and the Nurse stood staring at the walls. Sirius burst out of the Great Hall with a worried expression on his face and headed up the stairs in a run. Remus was going to ask him where he was going but Sirius was already out of sight. Remus turned to the Headmaster. "What is going on?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at the young man in front of him. He could not influence Remus's decision. Dumbledore smiled sadly and said, "you do not have much time to make up your mind. I suggest that we talk after you have made your decision. Poppy will you come to my office for a second I have something I would like to show you."  
  
With that Remus was left to his own thoughts. He knew what he wanted. He wanted the wolf back. He had never felt so insecure in his life. He had always wanted to be rid of the beast that dwelled within him but now that it was gone all he could think about was how much he really needed it. Remus was sure that no matter what things would be okay. He would simply ask Brenda for the wolf back. She had said that she would return it if that is what he wanted. Yes he would ask for it back.  
  
Remus turned to the doors of the Great Hall. He walked over to them and pushed them open. Brenda was lying on the floor and looked over at him when he made his entrance. She smiled at him. "You have made your decision. Go up to the hospital wing and lye in a bed. Be sure that you are comfortable it will be easier if you are relaxed."  
  
Brenda lay back down and closed her eyes. Remus was astonished that she had know what he was going to say. Well that was good because he was feeling a little guilty for asking for her to undo what she had done for him. He left the hall quickly and made his way to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Why did you not tell him what effects returning the wolf would have on her Dumbledore?" Poppy asked the second they were a safe distance away from the former werewolf.  
  
"Because it is a decision that has to be made without interferance. We cannot tell him what the consequences of his actions would be because he would then not make the decision that he truly wanted. He may even lie to her and that would be more painful to her with the same effect. She know what he wants she can feel it. It is time we need to go check on her." Dumbledore turned quickly and ran to the Great Hall. Madame Pompfery stared in shock she did not know that the old man could move so quickly. After a moment she turned and followed.  
  
In the library Sirius was taking down every book that he thought would contain information on Healers. He wasn't sure but he knew that something was going to happen to the wonderful creature that was lying in the Great Hall. It was his duty to help her until Remus remembered his feelings for her. He had to save her. The first couple of books he looked in talked about the myth of Healers. After looking in the fifth book he was beginning to get wary research was always Remus's thing.  
  
"What is going to happen to her?" he yelled at a book as if it could respond. He hopped that the next book would have the answer so he pulled it to him. It was titled Mystical Creatures That Really Exist. After flipping through the book and coming up with nothing he thought of something. He knew who could help him. If he remembered right Harry, his godson, had a friend who was well versed in about everything. He could owl Hermione and ask her if she knew anything. Sirius quickly scribbled a note to the young best friend of his godson. While he was at it he though he should write to Harry as well.  
  
Hermione~  
  
Hi how are you? Did you hear that I was cleared of all charges? They caught Peter last night and so I am now a free man. I have a question. Harry and Remus have both talked about your vast knowledge, I was wondering if you knew anything about Healers? I know that they are considered to be extinct but I was just wondering what would one be like? If you know anything about the creatures please let me know immidiatly it is kind of an emergancy. Thank you in advanced.  
  
Sirius.  
  
Harry~  
  
How are you? He I have great news I have been cleared. We caught Peter and the ministry could do nothing but clear my name. Sorry I didn't write sooner about the new development but things have been kind of hectic around here. When I see you next I will tell you in great detail what happened. But right now I have to tell you that I am okay. When things calm down here I will talk to Dumbledore about you moving in with me. Right now though it is safest for you to be there with the wretched Dursleys. I am really sorry about this. But hey I have wonderful news for you when I see you so I hope that you are bouncing off the walls with excitement. Write me back soon so I know that you are okay and the muggles are treating you well. He do you know anything about Healers? Well talk to you soon I hope.  
  
Much love, Sirius  
  
Sirius did not plan on asking Harry but then he thought that the more information the better. He quickly spelled the letters to appear only for Harry's and Hermione's eyes. Then he sealed them and ran to borrow two owls. .  
  
Brenda was staring at the wall tears slowly making their way down her face. She knew that Remus reaction would be exactly what it was. That did not make it any easier though. She had expected him to ask for the wolf back but the fact that he had no idea who she was is what hurt her. She loved him and he had no idea of the love that they had. He would only remember after a couple of weeks. She sighed to herself and closed her eyes.  
  
"Why so down. You knew that this was going to happen. You were prepared. Though I think I could kill him for being so selfish." Came a voice from beside her. She opened her eyes and saw to figures sitting next to her, a man and a woman. Though there was definitely something strange about them though. He had beautiful blue eyes with wild black hair, he was obviously the one who had spoken to her. She had long red hair that rivaled the Weasleys' hair, and her eyes were a beautiful emerald green. It was the two from her dream. They were the ones she had seen in the library. This was really weird.  
  
"Hi can you see us?" said the woman. Brenda nodded. "We have been trying to get you to see us for a little while now. My name is Lily and this is James. We are your guardians. We are here to make sure that you are never alone." Said the woman.  
  
"It is our job to make sure that you don't do anything stupid. It is actually quite lucky we were assigned to you because we know most of the same people you do." The man, James, said.  
  
"Wait you've been trying to get my attention. Does that mean that normally I cant see you?" Brenda asked.  
  
"Well yes. You see we are dead. We died about fourteen years ago. And we were assigned to you as guardians because well because. Anyway we are not allowed to show our selves to our charges unless there is good enough cause. After that since you know about us we can show ourselves whenever we feel the need. So since your life was in danger we tried to help you but you refused to see us." Said James smiling at her.  
  
"Yes well I think that you are a bit late. I have to get on with this before it is too late so if you don't mind we can talk in a bit.....I hope," Brenda said with slight saddness. The two nodded and helped her to relax.  
  
Brenda fell into a sort of sleep. She wasn't really sleeping but in a trance. Her body began to jerk violently and after a few minutes Dumbledore entered the Hall a little out of breath, Madame Pompfery on his heels. He looked at the girl on the floor and sighed. He was to late.  
  
A/N I know this is short but hey I think that I am almost done with the trauma between Remus and Brenda. Harry and Co are going to be coming soon. I have a plot for them. Some dark themes will be here soon so I may be upgrading to R right quick. In another couple of chapters. Though so no worries as of yet. Review please. 


	8. Where the Wild Fern Grows

Disclaimer: Guess what I own nothing but the plot and the OC. Sad isn't it?  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Where the Wild Fern Grows  
  
  
  
Remus was standing near a lake. He had never seen this place before. There was a beautiful stream that formed into a little waterfall on the other side of the lake. He was sitting in a meadow that was full of wild flowers. There was a tree that sat on a small hill just above the lake. He decided to take shelter under the tree as the sun had been shinning very brightly. It was the perfect place. The colors of the flowers, grass, trees, water and the sky blended to make a rich tapestry of colors. Any painter would drool to see this sight, he thought to himself.  
  
He sat down in the curve of the tree as the roots made a kind of seat. He was relaxing and taking in the scenery when he realized that he should not be here. "Where am I?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"My shelter." Replied a quiet voice from behind him, it was Brenda. "I come here when I am upset or need to relax. It is where I feel safest, well besides one other place but I felt that since you have no memory of us it would be inappropriate to show you that." She said with a sad smile. "So then shall we continue?"  
  
"Yes please. What should I do?" Remus was a bit uncomfortable knowing that he was allowed in so private a place as this. It was where she felt safe. What really made him uncomfortable was the thought that where she truly felt safest had to do with him. He just wanted to return to the way things were. Perhaps after the wolf was returned he would remember this woman and things would be better again. Who knows?  
  
"Stay where you are and I will do all the work. You must remember that what I am returning to you will not make you what you once were. I am not going to return the entire wolf. I do not care if you want it all. I would be unable to bear returning to you the parts that cause involuntary transformations and the "allergies" that come with being a werewolf." Seeing that Remus was going to protest she continued, "I cannot allow you to become a werewolf again, it is to dangerous. You will be able to change into the wolf whenever you want. You will retain your magnified senses and strength. Do not be upset. This is all I can give to you. Take it or leave it." Brenda turned and walked across the clearing.  
  
"So I will be the same as before, but I will not have to go through the transformation on the full moon or worry about the known ways to harm a werewolf?" Remus asked quietly.  
  
"Yes. Now no one will be able to harm you. The only way you can die is through beheading. You have the same protection you had as a wolf yet now there is even less of a chance that you will be harmed. You will be invaluable in any fight. Come here."  
  
Remus walked over to where Brenda was standing. In the middle of the clearing there was a cage. Inside was his wolf. As Brenda stood over the cage she started to chant. Remus could not understand what she was saying but he could tell that whatever it was it was necessary.  
  
The wolf was circling around the cage. It was not happy with its predicament. It began snarling at Brenda. Soon it looked like a mist was rising from the wolf. Brenda quickly attacked this mist and with one last howl it was gone. She then turned to Remus and said, "when I release this wolf you must go. It will find you quickly do not fear. Do not stay here."  
  
Remus didn't know why but he nodded anyway. Brenda bent over the cage and flipped the handle. "Go!" she whispered urgently. Remus felt a strange tug in his chest and he allowed it to take him from this place. But not before he saw Brenda release the wolf, his wolf.  
  
Dumbledore could do nothing. Remus had done it, he had asked for the wolf.  
  
Madame Pompfery stared in horror as the young woman in front of her began to flail uncontrollably. "What do we do now professor? Is there nothing we can do?"  
  
"I am afraid that we can only make her comfortable until she chooses to wake up. 'If' she chooses to wake up. What she is doing now is very painful to her." as he was speaking she calmed considerably, and began to chant. What she was saying they did not know but soon a mist appeared then with what sounded like a howl it disappeared. "She is releasing the wolf, returning it to Remus. But she is not returning it whole. That mist was some part of the wolf that she has banished to death."  
  
A lone wolf appeared in the air above Brenda. It looked at the two standing near her and ran out of the room, towards the hospital wing, where it would return to its master.  
  
Brenda stared after the vanishing wolf. It would do no good to wish now. She was really hopping that he would remember her and what they meant to each other. Her shoulders slumped and she began to cry. Her heart was breaking and there was nothing she could have done to prepare for the feeling. Sure she had loved other people but when they left it was nothing like this. 'If I listen hard enough I think I can hear the actual shattering of my soul,' she thought dismally.  
  
Brenda sank to the ground as her body began racking with sobs. What Remus had asked her to do would probably take her life. 'Oh well, no point in living without love,' she thought.  
  
"Now that is no way to think of things. I am sure that the git will realize what he has done and come crawling back to you before you can say 'I want diamonds'" said a familiar voice from behind her. She knew that man, the one that she had just met what was his name again? Jack? Jerry? James? Yes that was it James.  
  
"And how would you know this, James?" she asked.  
  
"I told you that oaf is my friend. At least he was when I was alive. Don't worry though Lily will be here soon to help you. I am not really the romantic type when it comes to my friends. Always did feel uncomfortable meddling in their love lives." James said with a smile. Brenda sniffed and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Where is Lily then? I want to talk to someone that can help."  
  
"Ah, well you see she kinda went to go check up on our son." James said nervously. "Please don't be upset cause technically we are supposed to be with you always but you see Harry, my son, is going through this real difficult time right now. He has a lot to deal with. She should be here any minute though."  
  
Right on queue Lily appeared next to the two in the meadow. She wore a worried expression that did not go unnoticed by James or Brenda.  
  
"What is it? What else is wrong?" Brenda asked carefully.  
  
"It's Harry. He needs help. He needs someone to help him. My stupid sister and her family are not helping him at all and I think that if no one intervenes quickly he will loose hope. Could you, I mean do you think you could help him?" Lily asked with tears in her eyes and a hopeful expression on her face.  
  
"What can I do? I don't even know the boy. Hell I don't even know where I am at, let alone how to get to him. Plus how would I help him?" Brenda asked. She wasn't opposed to helping the boy. She knew what it was like to give up hope. Heck maybe if she could help him he could help her.  
  
"Dumbledore will know. Right now you need to wake up or else you won't be able to ever again." James said in a sad voice. He looked at his wife and nodded. "Brenda you are our only connection to our old life, the only one that can help him and let him know that we are here for him. Please say you will do it." James pleaded and Lily cried.  
  
"Sure why not. All I have to do is tell Dumbledore that two dead people want me to go and help their son. That will be easy. Harry Potter right? Okay I will try. But you must help me with Remus when this is all over, promise?" James nodded and Brenda hugged both of her guardians. She turned and walked to the lake and jumped in to face her fate.  
  
A/N: Well what do you thing? Review and let me know. Hope that it meets to your standards. I am still not sure when I can update cause of the whole being away from home thing but hey I am trying. 


	9. Late Intervention

Disclaimer: I no own Harry Potter and the other characters of the HP series.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Late Intervention  
  
Sirius was falling asleep at the library table when two owls came in reply to his letters. The first from Hermione said:  
  
Sirius  
  
Congratulations on your freedom. I am sure that Harry will be most excited. I have heard myths of the ancient healers but have not done research. I am going to go to Diagon Alley in a couple of days and I will look for a book on the race. I do know that they are extinct and the last time there were stories of a healer was around 1435. I hope that I have been of some help. Let me know what book you find some information in. I hope to hear from you or Harry soon. Is he living with you now?  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Sirius smiled. Well she didn't know any of the information that he wanted but he was sure that she would have a book full of information ready for him by the time Harry started term. He had thought of going to get Harry but it was not the time to bring it up with Dumbledore. After Brenda was better he would go and ask permission to retrieve his godson. The second letter proved to be more help.  
  
Sirius  
  
I do not know much about healers sorry to say. If it helps Dumbledore sent Brenda a book called The Power of Healing and Love. After she read this book she stopped her research and began to prepare for whatever she did. She was really excited once she read it so I think that it may have your answers. Congratulations on your freedom. I hope that you look forward to walking around in public. Be sure that you are eating enough I noticed you were a bit thin last I saw you.  
  
Much love Molly Weasley.  
  
Sirius smiled. Now he knew where to go look. He ran over to Madame Pince's desk and opened the catalogue book. He then wrote down the name of the book he was looking for. It was in the restricted section on the bottom shelf, no wonder he hadn't found it yet.  
  
Sirius quickly found the book and returned to his table. There was a marking in the book and so he flipped it to that page.  
  
The only true way to cure a werewolf is through a Healer's love. Due to the grueling process and chance of death associated with the process many Healers choose not to go through the process. A Healer MUST be in love with whatever dark creature they are attempting to heal. If it is not mutual love then there is nothing that the Healer can do. If any doubt lingers on either participants' part then there is a chance that the Healer will not live.  
  
In the case that the two participants are in true love then the chances of a healer surviving are quite high. In the only case known to this author of a healer surviving the cleansing of his mate, the male lost all recollection of the female. The result of the lost love caused the healer to die. The safest way to help a healer is through love. Due to such high chances of failure healers tend to hide themselves among "normal" people and tend to stay away from any situation calling them to use their power.  
  
If a healer chooses to save a dark creature, he or she can only do it during the full moon and with a sacrifice. In the case of a werewolf the healer must be willing to sacrifice his or herself for the wolf. There can be no interference to ease the wolf's pain during the ceremony. The Healer must have silver run strait through his or her heart. The healer must also be trying to protect the wolf. No healer can intentionally harm themselves.  
  
  
  
Sirius paused and though, 'That is why Snape didn't make the Wolfsbane Potion for Remus. Dumbledore knew that Brenda was a healer and knew that this was the only way to help Remus. It would also explain why he asked Sirius to stay with Brenda, it meant that Sirius would not be able to attack Peter before he had time to assist Brenda in her plan.' Sirius continued to read.  
  
Because the person running the Healer through with silver is really helping the Healer that person is granted protection (see Healer's Protection, page 559).  
  
At midnight the Healer and the wolf must be left alone. It is then that he Healer proclaims his or her love and asks their mate if he or she wishes to join souls. If the werewolf agrees then the Healer takes the wolf from his/her mate and kills it. This struggle in an already weak body is what usually kills the Healer. If the healer survives the night chances are that he/she will live. However if the former werewolf asks for the wolf back then the chances of death are fairly high. Only one healer has been asked to return the wolf, and she died three hours later.  
  
It is especially difficult to return wolf parts, i.e.: to remove the transformation of the moon. One Healer attempted to give back enough to make her mate an animagus. Her mate was healed however the Healer died. It is important to remember that Healers cannot be around magic when they are ill. If a healer has even a small cut he or she can die if exposed to magic.  
  
Sirius had read enough. That was what he needed to know. He had to make sure that Remus never asked for the wolf back. He just hoped that he wasn't to late. Little did he know,  
  
he was.  
  
Dumbledore had Madame Pomfrey fetch a couple of warm wool blankets. Brenda was shaking horribly and he didn't know why. He assumed it was from lying on the floor. He did not even realize that there were two tracks of tears making their way down her face. He was walking back and forth next to the young woman who lay on the floor beside him. She had known Remus for over a year and he could see how much they were in love when he first met her. She accepted him and didn't ask questions. Her performance the night before was remarkable and a sure sign of her love. However she needed Remus to return the love. Dumbledore sure hoped that Remus would snap out of whatever trance he was in before it ruined the young woman's life.  
  
Poppy returned with five heavy blankets and proceeded to carefully tuck them around the young woman. It seemed though that her careful, motherly movements had woken the young lady up.  
  
Brenda sat up and opened her sad eyes. She looked quickly around the room as if expecting to see someone other than the two present. Her eyes looked a little unfocused before she looked at Dumbledore. He smiled and moved over to help her sit up. "Ah, welcome back Miss Daly, did everything go okay?"  
  
"Yes, just peachy," Brenda replied sarcastically. Her face turned to a grimace as she sat up. She was very stiff and her body did not want her to get up. She however wanted to get up and fulfill her promise to James and Lily.  
  
Madame Pomfrey bustled over quickly to check on the girl. Brenda was quite reluctant to allow her to complete a full physical examination in front of the headmaster. The old nurse was satisfied with Brenda's health and left to check up on Remus.  
  
Brenda turned to the old wizard still standing near her and smiled sadly. "I have something I need to do. Can I ensure your assistance with whatever I ask of you?"  
  
"If it is within reason Miss Daly I will try my best to assist you as much as you have assisted me." He said with a small smile. He was not sure what she wanted but it was the least he could do for the girl, she had after all given Remus a life that he would have never had if it weren't for her help.  
  
  
  
"Good. Glad that I could trust you." She said with a weak smile. "I need to set up a house in a, what did you call me before, Muffle."  
  
"Muggle," Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
"Yes Muggle. I need to set up a house in a Muggle neighborhood so that I have a place to stay if and when my family comes to visit me. I know that my sisters will be very jealous of me living on the British Isles. I can't wait to hear what they say when I tell them. For now I am sure that my parents are worried that I haven't e-mailed them in the past couple of weeks." She said with a smile.  
  
"I am sure that I can help you arrange lodging in a muggle city. Is there anything else that you needed to ask me?"  
  
"Well I have to find someone, you know check up on a friends child. That shouldn't be to hard, after I get set up. Do you think that I could have my 'house' by say tomorrow? I promised my friends that I would help their son as soon as possible. And I am not one to tarry. Plus the time away might be what Remus needs."  
  
"Are you planning on leaving us permanently? Because I was planning on asking you if you would like to teach the Muggle Studies class this year. You see our old professor decided to move to Costa Rica where the weather is warm. I could really use your expertise and it would be most helpful to hire someone I know I can trust."  
  
"I would love to. I was hoping that I would be able to return, I feel that there is a lot I could do, you know since I am a Healer. I just need the house so that I can keep up with my family. I figured that you magic folk don't want the world knowing about you. Plus then there is a place for people to hide out. You know some of your men can hide out at my place and be 'Muggles' if they find a need to lie low." Brenda said with a wink.  
  
"Well then that settles it we will go and find you that house and set up the necessary precautions so that it is safe from any harm. I think I know of just the person to call. I have an old friend in the muggle real estate business."  
  
"Lets call him, or what ever it is that you people do to contact people and get me a house."  
  
Dumbledore helped Brenda rise from the ground, and held her steady as she tried to regain her footing. They then left and headed toward his office, to get a hold of Dumbledore's old friend.  
  
Remus was sweating. Brenda had told him that he would receive his wolf again but not whole. He didn't want to have to change every month but he just felt cheated. His skin felt like it was itching. He could tell that the wolf would be arriving soon.  
  
Sirius burst into the room panting and running over to Remus's bed. "Don't **pant pant** ask for **pant pant** back." he said.  
  
"What?" Remus asked confused.  
  
"Don't ask for the wolf back." He said quickly.  
  
"But I already have. She released it already, though not before killing part of it." He replied sullenly.  
  
"WHAT!! And you let her? It's going to kill her, do you realize that. Do you have any idea what you have done?" Sirius shouted at a very confused Remus. It was obvious that he had no idea whatsoever of what was happening.  
  
  
  
Just then a howl came from the hallway and the door burst open. A wolf past through the room and before Sirius could react the wolf had jumped on Remus and faded away. Sirius was stunned. He couldn't believe what has just happened. His best friend had killed the only girl to love him completely. Brenda would have been an incredible asset to the Light side. He had to go. He had to see Brenda.  
  
Remus was stunned. He could feel the change that took over his body when the wolf returned. It was strange at first. He could feel the wolf take up the empty part of his soul. However, it created a new empty place, the place that only could be filled by one thing.  
  
Sirius had reached the door when Madame Pomfrey walked in, "How is Remus?" she asked as she rushed over to him.  
  
Sirius walked out without saying anything; he was to upset at his friend's stupidity and selfishness to care. Remus however began to cry. He had just realized what Sirius was talking about. He had killed her, the love of his life. She was gone all because of him. He was so ashamed of himself.  
  
"There, there dear. It can't be all that bad. Tell me where it hurts."  
  
"My heart. I've just managed to kill the only girl to truly love me for me. She never ran away from me after I told her what I was, she smiled and nodded then left everything she knew behind. What kind of a person am I?" Remus was beyond consoling. All he could do was cry. So Madame Pomfrey let him cry until he fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N Hope you liked it, please review. 


	10. A Strange New Acquaintance

Disclaimer: Same as always I own nothing of Harry Potter. In fact JK Rowling does.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
A Strange New Acquaintance  
  
Brenda was staring at the room in amazement. Her first night at Hogwarts she had been rushed out of the Headmaster's office before she could get a proper look around. It was, well at the risk of sounding stupid, magical. She desperately wanted to be a little kid again so that she could have an excuse to run around his office and explore every little item that he old wizard had collected throughout his lifetime.  
  
She was called back from her quick investigation by a knock on the door. Dumbledore gave a quick, "And so you think that you can have it ready for her by noon tomorrow? Thank you so much Travis. I am sure Ms. Daly will be most appreciative of your quick assistance. I must go though. Talk to you later, and tell Lizzy I say hello." With that he turned away from the fireplace and towards the door, "Enter."  
  
The door opened to reveal a pale man that looked as though he had a permanent scowl on his face. He was one of those people that Brenda went out of her way to avoid when she saw them on the street. She was very intimidated and tried to casually back herself into the corner closest to Dumbledore's desk. She wasn't really sure if the man wanted to hurt her or not, and in her state she could not risk it.  
  
Dumbledore noted her retreat to his desk and laughed to himself. Yes this particular professor had this effect on several people. "Yes Severus is there something that you needed?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"I need to talk to you, it is personal." He said this looking at Brenda as if trying to size her up. 'She is very pretty, but who is she? I wonder if she can be trusted. Well trust Albus to not make proper introductions. Hm she looks frightened, very good.' Snape thought with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh well if you need your privacy. Um Sir, what do you want me to do?" Brenda asked nervously.  
  
"Stay put for a second. Ms. Brenda Daly this is Professor Severus Snape. He is the Potion's Master at the school. Severus I have a favor to ask of you, before Ms. Daly departs."  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows at the headmaster after nodding a slight acknowledgment towards the woman in front of Dumbledore's desk. "And what would that be?"  
  
"Well Ms. Daly needs to travel down towards London. I have procured her a home that she can use as a way of contact for her family. She has graciously offered to allow our agents to use it when it is not needed to entertain her family. I was wondering if you would mind accompanying her in order to set up strong protection wards. I want it to be strong enough to last any form of attack." Dumbledore said while his eyes sparkled mischievously.  
  
"Is that necessary? Cant Lupin or Black do it?" Snape said. 'It was one thing to have him running pointless errands for Deatheaters and trying not to get caught as the spy he was, it was another to be some woman's escort. I really should be in the potion's lab working on new inventions not following some idiotic woman. Surely she could go with the two Marauders they would be able to set up the wards as well as he could.'  
  
"No" Brenda said quickly, while she would not have minded going with either man she needed time away from the two. Remus still had to recover and Sirius would probably want to help Remus, not to mention celebrate his freedom. Not to mention he had his godson Harry that he probably wanted to spend time with. Hmm I wonder if that is the same Harry that Lily and James was talking about. It can't be. There would be no way that they would have her check on him if Sirius was his godfather. Well who knows anyway? "I mean, I think that Sirius should stay to help Remus make a quick recovery." She finished shyly.  
  
Snape looked at her strangely. She had met both men and had managed to resist their charms; maybe she wasn't so bad after all. "Is there no one else you could spare?" He asked desperately. When Dumbledore shook his head he was resigned to his fate. "When are we to leave?"  
  
"That is the spirit Severus," Dumbledore chuckled. "Tomorrow at eight in the morning. Travis will be waiting for you at Kings Cross-Station. Now if there is nothing else, Ms. Daly," He prompted her.  
  
"Yes just one thing. You see I told you that I was asked to check on a friend's child well I was wondering if you could tell me if you know a Harry Potter. Son of James and Lily Potter. They asked me to check in on him, and to tell you that they are sending me." She looked at the astonished look on Snape's face and Dumbledore's face and realized that they must not know about her guardians. So she hastily added, "They are my guardians. All Healers have at least one guardian. They both showed themselves to me this morning."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and asked, "Why did they ask you to check on him?"  
  
"Well after I made my 'exchange' with Remus Lily came back from checking on him in tears. Then she told me that he was in trouble. Needed someone to help him out with something before he lost it all. She was in such a state that I gave her my word that I would check in on him and help him out. Do you know where I can find him? She was very insistent that I help and I really don't want to let either of them down as they are in charge of my safety."  
  
Snape could only stare at her in shock. 'So this girl was not a muggle nor was she a witch, she was a bloody healer. When Voldemort found out she was in serious trouble. Well at least it appeared that she was on the side of the Light. She could do a lot for the cause.' What astonished him most was that Lily and James were her protectors. 'Poor girl. What could be wrong with young Potter? Getting pampered by his muggle relatives?'  
  
"Yes, I know him. He goes to school here and I am in charge of ensuring his safety at his summer home. Are you sure of what Lily said?" Dumbledore asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes, she was really upset. I think that she is worried about the boy's health." Brenda responded hopeful that her quest to help the boy would end quickly.  
  
"Okay well I am sure that it would not hurt to check up on him especially after what happened last term. Severus would you mind taking Ms. Daly over to Mr. Potter's after you have secured the house that she will be purchasing?"  
  
"I don't see. Very well." Snape said grumpily.  
  
"Brenda stood and made a quick exit, stopping only to call over her shoulder, "Thank you Professor. See you in front of the doors at seven twenty three then?" He nodded his head and she left the office.  
  
Snape shook his head and thought 'what a strange person.'  
  
Peeves happened to be passing by the Headmaster's office when Brenda emerged. "Uh, um, excuse me." Brenda said, she couldn't quite remember the name of the ghost or poltergeist in front of her.  
  
"Peeves Miss at your service. What can I do for you?" he said in a silky voice that did nothing to ease her sense of foreboding.  
  
"Can you take me to my rooms? They are near the Muggle studies classroom," she asked.  
  
"Certainly." With that Peeves took off in the direction of her rooms. Brenda was just glad that he took what appeared to be the most direct root and she was in her rooms in less then five minutes.  
  
"Thank you so much. Uh, would you mind going and asking if I could have food sent to my rooms? A nice plate of rice with vegetables would be really nice right about now. With some soup, anything with vegetables. Please?" He nodded and told her he would be back in about ten minutes. That gave her just enough time to take a quick bath and change before he returned.  
  
When Brenda got out of her shower there was a steaming plate of food waiting for her, and a short little animal setting her table. She was scared at first but realized that it must be a sort of servant that magical people had. "Hello there. My name is Brenda what is yours?"  
  
The creature jumped and dropped the plate that he was carrying; thank goodness it was empty at the time. "Sorry, Miss scared Dobby. I is just setting Miss's dinner. Peeves is saying you is wanting soup and rice with vegetables. I is not wanting to interrupt anything." Poor Dobby was twitching so nervously that Brenda immediately took pity on the creature.  
  
"Don't worry. I sent Peeves to ask for food. I thank you for making it so quickly. I tell you I have never had a fresh meal made so fast. Would you mind calling me Brenda instead of Miss. Please sit down I have some questions to ask you." She could tell that the creature was nervous, although he beamed at her complement of being so quick, but her curiosity was getting the better of her.  
  
"If it is what you is wanting Mi. Er, Brenda" Dobby reluctantly sat down at the table.  
  
"Good, good. So tell me what kind of creature are you?" Brenda asked as she began eating.  
  
"I is a house elf Brenda. I is cooking and cleaning for Hogwarts I is." He said with a smile.  
  
"Is there more than just one of you?"  
  
"Oh yes there is many of us here. Dumbledore is great wizard he is. We is all liking working for Dumbledore we do."  
  
"Ah. Well, can you do magic?"  
  
"We elves have our own kind we do. To clean and move quietly. Dobby is sorry Miss but he is needing to go."  
  
"Well Dobby do you think that you could return some other time so that we can get to know each other more. And if it is not too much trouble do you think that you could be the only one to come in here. I mean I am a fairly neat person by nature and I don't like to have strangers in my rooms. Would that be okay?"  
  
Dobby beamed and nodded, "I is honored to Miss." He smiled at her and with a POP he was gone.  
  
Peeves returned about ten seconds after Dobby disappeared. "I see you have your meal. Those house elves are quite good aren't they? Do you need me any more tonight?"  
  
"Thank you so much, and yes they are. Do you think that you could meet me here tomorrow around six forty five in the morning? To take me to breakfast?" Brenda asked. Peeves nodded his assent and left. Brenda had finished her dinner and headed straight for bed. It had been a long couple of days and she did not expect tomorrow to be much different.  
  
Snape entered the Great Hall to find Ms. Daly and Peeves talking at the staff table. It appeared that Peeves was actually being nice to the newcomer. He smiled to himself; she definitely had a charm about her. A house elf appeared beside her and she turned to talk to it with a smile. He was the only other human around and so his entrance was not noted.  
  
He approached the table and heard the elf say, "If Miss is going to be traveling today, she is needing meals to take with her. I is making them now."  
  
"Thank you Dobby. Remember that I will have a male companion so please pack enough for him as well." She said with a smile. Snape noticed the disappointment in the poltergeists face when she mentioned a male companion.  
  
"Yes Ms. I is getting it for you right away." And Dobby disappeared.  
  
"This seat taken?" Snape asked.  
  
Brenda looked startled, but smiled at him and said, "Only by you. So are you ready to head out?"  
  
"As soon as I eat. I see you are getting along with someone Peeves are you not feeling well?" Peeves sneered at the Potions Master nodded a goodbye to Brenda blew his tongue at Snape and left.  
  
"Now why does everyone keep speaking ill of the poor thing. He has been nice to me since I got here. I think that you just haven't given him a chance."  
  
Not feeling the least bit remorseful they finished their meal in quiet. When they reached the Great Hall they were met by Dobby. He had prepared a mean fit for three people who would be traveling for a week. Brenda smiled and thanked the elf graciously then they left the school.  
  
They took the train to London talking very little, Brenda was still tiered from the previous days and Severus was happy pouring over his own thoughts. They met Travis at the station and continued on to the new house. It was beautiful. There was five bedrooms on the top floor with three bathrooms. Two bedrooms and a bathroom at each end and a master suite with a built in bath in the middle. On the main level was a spacious kitchen and dining room. Along with a sitting room and a living room. There were two powder rooms one located next to the front door just under the stairs, the other in the hallway that connected the garage, kitchen and patio. There was a pool in the backyard. Everything seemed to be centered and perfect.  
  
Brenda and Travis went to the back to settle the deal and then to the store to buy some groceries. The house came with furniture and appliances. While they were gone Snape started with the wards. He wanted to be through with this job as soon as possible. When Brenda and Travis returned he was almost finished with his wards. They took a quick break to eat some of the food that Dobby had packed. After making sure that Travis was indeed gone he quickly finished the last of the wards. The fireplace was connected to the Floo Network but only people who knew the password could enter, and the house's occupants could change the password as often as possible.  
  
Brenda was pleased with the house and while Snape was finishing the wards she typed a quick e-mail to her family explaining to them about her move and lack of basic communication ability. She gave them the address and phone number and told them to call as soon as they wanted. Snape was displeased to find out that she had done this but she pointed out that only those that were allowed into the house could get through the wards to the house. She also pointed out that they were also his wards. That of course hit a nerve and he dropped his argument. All that was left was a quick visit to Potter's.  
  
Brenda had decided that she would pose as a muggle lawyer visiting Potter on behalf of his godfather. She was there to make sure that he was okay and give him someone to talk to, Snape would stay in the car and was not to be seen.  
  
When they arrived at number four Privet Drive it looked like a normal house. Brenda quickly withdrew a briefcase from the car and walked up to the door. Mrs. Dursley answered the door.  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you?" she asked.  
  
"Is this the Dursley residence?" Brenda asked politely.  
  
"Who is asking?" came the short reply.  
  
"I am sorry, how rude of me. My name is Brenda Daly I am an American lawyer. I am here representing the interests of a Mister Sirius Black. May I come in?" Brenda replied with a forced smile.  
  
Mrs. Dursley swallowed hard and looked Brenda up and down with distaste. However she moved aside and allowed Brenda access to the house. Brenda found what she presumed to be the family sitting in the sitting room watching the television. "Vernon darling, this is Ms. Daly. She is an attorney from the States. She is here on behalf of a Mister Black." With that Mr. Dursley turned and looked at Brenda. He then ordered what Brenda assumed was his son, a fat dumpy boy who was far to wide to be healthy, into the kitchen. The boy stood and waddled away.  
  
"Hello Mr. Dursley. I am here to check on the welfare of the household and to see if there is anything that its occupants are in need of. Now if you will just sign these forms I will take a quick survey of the house and then I will conduct personal interviews with every member of the house. Mister Black insists upon paying you back for taking care of his charge all this time." She said, and noted the gleam that reached their eyes at the mention of money. Brenda took out papers that she had drawn up after writing to her father. They basically said that the Dursleys gave her permission to snoop around their house, and if Brenda found justifiable cause to remove Harry she could without prior notice. The Dursleys however never read the contract but signed eagerly. Brenda grabbed the papers from them and handed them a copy that needed to be signed as well. She then took the copy and placed both packets in her bag.  
  
"Right now if you will ask your darling son to return to this room." They promptly complied. "I ask that no one leave this room during my survey of the house. I will be done fairly quickly. I would also like to see how Harry is but I do not want him to know my purpose so I think that it will be best if you stay here and do not talk." She noted the sudden change on their faces, from glee to fear. That was unnerving. They tried to get up and stop her but she had already left the room and began to climb the stairs. When she reached the top, she looked around and noticed that only one bedroom door was closed. Thinking that this might be where Harry was she quickly walked towards it. When she got closer to the door she could see chains and a dog door around the door. 'This can't be where Harry is.' She thought. So she turned to check the other rooms first.  
  
A/N: Hey I know that this is kind of slow but I thought that if I went the fast way you would be completely lost. Trust me I get lost sometimes. Well I hope that everyone had a good holiday season. So what do you think? Tell me so that I can make necessary changes. I have seen people rewrite stories because of feedback. Don't know if I would but I have considered it if you ask nicely with lots of advice. If not I can fix future problems maybe. 


	11. Developing Strength

This is darker with an R rating. Please be warned that it will not be fluffy. It is not as bad as most fics but hey there are always the few who find what I have written to be horrible. Remember to review.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to JKR.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Developing Strength  
  
Sirius stomped down the stairs and headed straight for the Great Hall. He had to see Brenda. There had to be some way to help her. He reached the Hall and there was no one there. He looked around quickly then sat down at a table. 'Where is she? Could she be in her rooms. Yes that is it she was moved to her rooms.' He got up and ran out of the door.  
  
He reached the front of her rooms and started knocking on the door. There was no answer. Sirius was starting to get worried. He had no idea where she could be or what state she was in. He quickly turned and headed to the one place he knew he could find answers, Dumbledore.  
  
Snape was leaving the office by the time Sirius arrived, with a disgusted sneer the passed each other and Sirius headed toward Dumbledore's office. Before he could knock on the door he heard, "Come in Sirius."  
  
"Sir. How are you?" Sirius asked politely.  
  
"I've been better. Now what is it that you need?"  
  
"I was wondering if you knew where Brenda is. I think that she could be in danger."  
  
"Ah yes. Well I can tell you that she is in no danger. In fact I believe that she is in her rooms resting at the moment. She will be leaving tomorrow for a couple of days. She is just fine and I am sure that she will be contacting you at some time tomorrow with some news of her health. I think that at the moment we need to concentrate on helping Remus to remember her."  
  
"I am so glad that she is okay. I read about what her kind can do and I thought that she would be dead for sure. Do you think that we can get Remus to remember?"  
  
"Well I think that it may take some time but with her gone for these couple of days I am sure that we will be able to bring out the many things both posses of their relationship. I am confident that his 'wolf' will help him to remember the mistake. For now I think that he is going to be needing our support. Go get some rest and we will talk tomorrow, hopefully after I have had news from Brenda."  
  
Sirius nodded and left quickly. He went straight to his rooms and decided to go check on Remus in the morning.  
  
Brenda began on the opposite side of the hall. She made her way through each room without seeing any sign that Harry lived in the house. She again returned to the room with the locks. When her hand touched the first lock, she felt a sharp pain run through her. Whatever had happened in this room it was not going to be a happy memory. She managed to unlock all of the locks and opened the door.  
  
She was overwhelmed by a sense of evil when she entered the room. Being in the room was causing her such pain. All of her bones were screaming as if they were on fire. She shook her head to clear it. She looked around quickly, and saw something that shocked her, Lily and James were there. They were standing next to a bed that was full of dirty sheets. James was holding a sobbing Lily as he stared down at the bed.  
  
"What is it? I can't find Harry any where. Is this the right house?" Brenda asked.  
  
James turned to her and nodded. He then looked back at the bed. Brenda came closer and saw what the two were looking at. "He has been passed out since this morning. I don't know if there is much you can do. You must get him out of here." James said quietly.  
  
Brenda nodded and took in the sight that was in front of her. Lying on the bed was a pale boy with James disheveled hair. He had bruises surrounding his body. There were blood stains on the sheets but it did not look like he had any fresh blood. There was a thin blanket covering his body and as Brenda moved to pick it up she felt a sharp pain shoot up her spine. She gasped in pain as she saw that he boy lay half naked under the little sheet. She turned to James and said, "Do you think that you could get his things out of here, or at least find them for me, let me know were everything he needs is?"  
  
"Yes." James moved to begin examining the room and after a moment Lily joined him. Brenda left the room and entered what was obviously the master suite. She took the large fluffy comforter off of the bed and drug it back into Harry's room. She carefully laid it down around him then moved to help Lily and James find his things. After about five minutes it was decided that the only things he had in the room were his owl and the pillowcase in a floorboard. She carefully released the owl then placed Harry's meager belongings in the cage. She picked the boy up and thought, 'He is too light to be a fifteen year old boy. Some one will pay for this.' She had gotten used to the pain that was now shooting through her body. She knew that it was only a fraction of what he had gone through, because she was a Healer. Healers can feel the touch of evil. They can feel the pain that a person has been through especially with new wounds. That is one reason why many healers have been in hiding over the years. To get away from the pain that evil willingly inflicts on people.  
  
Brenda rose with Harry in her arms. She then carefully maneuvered herself so she could grab the owl cage. She descended the stairs and walked out the front door, yelling over her shoulder, "I'll be right back."  
  
She opened the back door of the car to find Severus asleep in the front. She carefully lay Harry down in the back and shut the door. She walked back in to see if there was anything downstairs that belonged to Harry. James was standing in front of the door to the cupboard under the stairs. Brenda quickly opened the door and found a trunk that she assumed must be Harry's. She shot James a questioning look and he promptly nodded. Brenda drug the trunk out of the cupboard. Satisfied that she had all of the boy's belongings she began dragging the heavy item to the front door. The noise must have scared the Dursleys because just as she was about a foot from the door she heard, "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"I am taking Harry's things. You have mistreated him for the last time Vernon. I am taking him out of here and to somewhere safe." She replied and began to move a little faster.  
  
"After you pay me." He yelled, "We signed the contract and now you must pay."  
  
"Ah, yes the contract. Well if you had read it thoroughly you would know that it says I can take Harry and that neither he nor his guardian owes you a dime, or pound as you British call them. You should learn to read things before signing your name. Here is your copy by the way." When she finished she had reached the door and threw the contract at the oversized cow of a man. Brenda hurried to the car and threw the trunk in the boot of the car. She then jumped in and sped off.  
  
Severus woke when the car screeched to a halt at a traffic light. He quickly looked around and noticed that his companion was glowing in anger. She was really glowing, he could see the red aura shining around her. She turned to him and he attempted to back away. He was scared, her eyes were alight with fury and she looked like she could kill someone.  
  
"Get a hold of Dumbledore now. I want him to meet us at the house." She said in a deadly quiet voice. Severus was not going to question her. He quickly apparated out of the car while he still could. He arrived at the gates of Hogwarts and quickly ran to the Headmaster's office. She was upset about something and he did not want it to be him.  
  
"Albus, quick we need to go," Snape said as he barged into the office. He crossed the room and through green powder into the fireplace. He then turned and noticed that there were two other people in the room besides the headmaster, Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Calm down Severus, what is it? And where are we going?" Dumbledore asked calmly.  
  
"Brenda is real pissed and said that we are to meet her at the house now. I don't know what happened all I know is that we were checking up on Potter and then she was mad. Now if you saw the look that she gave me you would not be hesitating. Lets go before she decides I took to long."  
  
Sirius and Remus looked shocked at the news that Snape and Brenda had been together and checking up on Harry. "Where are they I'm coming with you." Sirius said quickly and jumped across the room to join Snape.  
  
"We will all go. We can finish this discussion at Brenda's new house." Dumbledore said. The group gathered around the fireplace and quickly departed.  
  
Since Snape had entered the office Remus could only think one thing, she's left me. Brenda had gotten a new house and had left Hogwarts. He was devastated. How could he win her back if she was gone. Well since tonight would be the last time he saw her he would have to talk to her.  
  
Brenda arrived home and quickly took Harry up the stairs to the master suite, which was to be her room. She thanked the Lord that she had bought the house fully furnished. She quickly lay Harry down on the bed and proceeded to strip him of his clothes. She wanted to get him cleaned so that she could better asses his condition. She had just finished delicately scrubbing his battered body when she heard movement downstairs. She quickly grabbed a towel that was sitting near the bath and picked the boy out of the tub. She could hear Sirius calling her name and quickly replied that she was in her room.  
  
Harry was on the bed by the time the four men burst into her room. She turned and looked at them. None of them could say a thing as they stared at the body on the bed. "Sirius, Remus, look at me," she commanded, and they complied. "Go to my car and retrieve his things. Place them in the room that is next to this one. Then I want you to prepare the room for him to sleep in. Go!" the two left quickly to complete their task.  
  
"Severus, go down to the kitchen and prepare some soup. A broth will be fine. Then fix some toast and lay out the food the Dobby prepared for our dinner." Snape looked disgusted with the order and began to reply but after a glare on Brenda's part he hastily retreated.  
  
"And you," she said pointing at Dumbledore. "Come and see what you have allowed to happen. He will not be returning to his relatives, nor will he be leaving my side until Lily James and I decide that he will be okay. Now come here and help me." Brenda said. Dumbledore looked taken aback by the words. He quickly came forward to help Brenda correct the mistake that he made. He would have to apologize profusely to the boy. How could he have let this happen?  
  
Sirius was speechless. How could this have happened. Why had Harry not told him about the abuse. Mostly Sirius was angry with himself for failing, once again, to help his best friends' child. He and Remus worked quickly to get the room set up for the boy. Once they finished they met Snape in the hallway in front of the room that Brenda was in. Snape was carrying a bowl of broth and some toast. They all entered together only to be shoved out immediately. Dumbledore took the food Snape had brought then shut the door.  
  
  
  
After about five minutes the door opened again and a grave looking Dumbledore stepped out. "I am so sorry. I didn't know what was happening. I should have helped him." He paused for a moment and wiped his eyes. Then he said, "Brenda thinks that she can help him. No one is to leave the house, no one is to enter the house, no one is to disturb her, and we are all to eat. These are her orders so I suggest we comply."  
  
For the next hour the master suite was off limits to everyone but Brenda and Dumbledore. Brenda never left Harry's side and had managed to heal most of the broken bones and cuts that covered the thin little body. Dumbledore had come in with a bit of food and tried to get her to eat but she said that she was to busy. She had begun placing clothes on the boy. He was to little to fit into her clothes but they were better than nothing. She gave him her pair of pajamas, they were not particularly feminine so she thought he would not have a problem with wearing them.  
  
Brenda sent down an order for the men to clean up whatever mess they made and to go to bed. They had already cleaned their mess and so dragged themselves of to different rooms. Dumbledore returned to the master suite and decided that he would sleep on the pullout couch in the living room. Harry was still asleep in Brenda's bed and she was sitting next to him looking like she would pass out any minute.  
  
Harry woke in the middle of the night. It took him a minute to realize that he was in a comfortable bed with several warm blankets wrapped around him. A instant feeling of dread took him over. 'Oh no what happened? Last thing I remember was being locked in my room for the rest of the summer. Maybe I am just dreaming all of this. Yes that is it I am still asleep.' a movement next to him drew his attention. Lying on the bed next to him was a woman. She was beautiful, with brownish red hair and softly tanned skin. 'Now I know this is a dream,' he thought.  
  
Brenda could feel something moving next to her, so she shifted slightly and slowly opened her eyes. She saw that her patient was looking her up and down, clearly confused as to why she was in bed with him. When his eyes returned to her face she saw him blush a deep crimson. Brenda smiled at him. He had the most beautiful green eyes, Brenda loved peoples eyes, they were windows to the soul. "Hello there. How do you feel?" she asked as she moved to check him over.  
  
Harry was surprised she knew about his injuries. Maybe she was sent by Dumbledore to check on him. "Er, fine." He replied.  
  
"Yes well you are much better. My name is Brenda by the way. Are you hungry, thirsty, need to use the restroom?" she said with a smile.  
  
"All of the above." Harry answered quickly. He was finding it easy to trust his woman. They began to get out of bed when he looked down and he realized that he was not wearing his own clothes. "Uh, whose clothes are these?" he asked with a blush.  
  
"Oh there mine. After I had you cleaned up I didn't want to return you to those dirty rags you were dressed in, so I found my most boyish pajamas and put them on you. Hope you don't mind." She said with a twinkle in her eye. Harry blushed profusely at what she had said sunk in. "The toilet is through there. I'll just wait here until you are done."  
  
Harry carefully walked to the bathroom and relieved himself. When he returned to the bedroom Brenda was standing near the door waiting for him. "We need to be quiet everyone has gone to bed and I am sure you don't want to wake them. I know Remus can be a grouch if he is woken to early." She winked at him and stepped out the door to walk down the stairs.  
  
Harry followed close behind thinking about what she had just said. Remus was here. That meant that Dumbledore had sent her, good then he could trust her. They arrived in the kitchen and Brenda quickly set about preparing soup and toast for him. He ate the meal happily. It made his stomach feel better to have the hot liquid in it. When he was done he looked at her and she smiled. "Here drink this it will help you sleep."  
  
He screwed up his face and asked, "What is it? A potion?"  
  
"Oh, no. I wouldn't know how to prepare one. Severus maybe but not myself." She smiled at him and set the warm cup in front of him. "I just warmed up some milk. My mom always said it helped to relax the mind. It was the only thing she would drink when she was pregnant. It wont harm you, you know."  
  
Harry was sniffing at the cup and decided that he should drink the milk. It was really good but he wasn't tiered. It didn't work as quickly as a potion and for that he was grateful. The made their way back up the stairs. Brenda led him to a door to the right of the room he was in earlier. "This will be your room until I say you can leave this house. We brought your things from the Dursley's and Sirius and Remus set it up for you. I hope that it is satisfactory, if not you can yell at the two in the morning. Good night Harry." She said and kissed him on the forehead as he climbed into bed. It was really a nice room. And did she say Sirius? Oh well there was time for that in the morning. He heard the door close and fell asleep.  
  
A/N I know what you are thinking poor Harry. Well things are going to be fun for him this summer. Dumbledore feels properly chastised. Another thing, I like the thought of Snape being good and I think that he deserves to be pushed around a bit by a woman. I think he likes her, hehehe. Well I am not sure about things. Brenda and Harry are going to bond and there will be visitors. Many of them. I hope that I didn't scare anyone with the abuse. 


	12. Here for You

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
?~ does anyone know if I have to have a new disclaimer for each chapter? I would really like to stop writing them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Here for You  
  
Brenda was awake before everyone else. She decided to fix breakfast for everyone. Knowing that males tend to eat a lot and several of those who stayed the night needed to eat more, she prepared a large meal of eggs- scrambled, fried, and boiled; toast- wheat, sourdough, and white; pancakes, waffles, French toast, oatmeal, bacon, sausage, and a variety of fruits. She also set about boiling water for tea and making coffee. She set out various juices to place on the table. All of her guests entered into the kitchen at the same time, all allowing their stomachs to be their eyes.  
  
Snape, Sirius, Remus and Harry had woken in different rooms but seemed to have woken for the same cause. There was a delicious smell coming from somewhere downstairs. Each one opened their door and slowly made his way down the stairs to find a table creaking with the weight of all the food that lay waiting to be eaten. Dumbledore was already sitting at the table looking as though he too had just woken up. None of the party noticed that Harry was among them until they were all seated. Brenda walked in with the last of the drinks and looked around smiling. "I guess the saying is true, 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.' Harry how are you feeling this morning?" When she said this all eyes turned to the young boy who was sitting next to Brenda. "Well don't all just sit there I expect to see clean dishes by the time this meal is over. Get eating." Brenda commanded. And to emphasize the point she reached over and began serving herself some eggs.  
  
Harry really wanted to eat everything on the table but was stopped when Brenda quietly told him to take it easy. She forced him to eat eggs and lots of juice, "No need getting dehydrated." She had said. Harry noticed that while Brenda was force feeding Snape, Sirius, and Remus she ate little herself. That was odd he thought. So he asked, "Are you not hungry?"  
  
"Oh my dear boy of course I was I just don't eat as much as you all should. Plus look at how thin you all are. It cannot be healthy." She replied. There was little more conversation after that. Harry had eaten more than Brenda had but not by much. He had two pancakes, a piece of sausage, an egg, and a piece of toast. Brenda was pleased to note that the older men had eaten more than they felt they could. "Okay now who wants to do the dishes?" she asked. To her surprise the men jumped up and quickly disposed of the dirty dishes.  
  
Once everyone was feed and cleaned up they met again in the sitting room. Harry was back in his cousin's over sized clothes and Brenda looked at them with disgust. "We, Harry, are going shopping for some clothes that fit." She said. Harry blushed as he looked down at his clothes.  
  
"Very well Brenda but you must take protection with you. Sirius, Remus you will accompany the two on their outing to ensure their safety. I think that the two of you should stay here with Brenda and Harry until term starts, it will help to keep both Mr. Potter and Professor Daly out of trouble." Dumbledore and Brenda smiled because everyone was gaping at Brenda.  
  
"You're going to teach? A..a..at Hogwarts?" Remus murmured.  
  
"Yes well I have been asked to teach Muggle Studies. I think that it would be most helpful for those at the school if there was a Healer close at hand. Don't you?" she said with a smile.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore Sir, do you think I could switch my elective to Muggle Studies?" Harry asked? Immediately the room burst in to laughter and Harry blushed. "I mean divination is just me predicting different ways to die."  
  
"If your teacher has no problems with it Mr. Potter is can't see why not. And I suppose that means I shall have to see about young mister Weasley as well. Right well at the moment I must be going. Severus if you feel that the wards are completed," Snape nodded "Very well then we will be on our way. I will be in contact with you all tonight. Please stay together and stay safe." With that Dumbledore and Snape left.  
  
"Well then I think that we need to devise a plan of attack." Brenda said happily.  
  
"Plan of attack?" Remus asked nervously.  
  
"Of course we have so many things to do today, I think that we should decide the order in which it is completed. Hopefully it won't take us too long as I want to be hope by two o'clock. Now what we need to accomplish today is: I need a haircut, and the lot of you could use one also. We need to buy clothes that fit young Harry here and I think that we should get clothes for you two just in case my family chooses to pay us a visit. Any other ideas?"  
  
Harry was speechless. This woman who hardly knew him was going to be buying him new clothes and a haircut. Maybe I should let her know that my hair doesn't seem to like to be cut. "Um, Brenda, I just thought I might tell you that, well you see, my hair doesn't really enjoy being cut."  
  
Brenda laughed and looked at him seriously, "What? Why would you say such a thing? Do you not want a haircut? A new style?"  
  
"Yes I would, it is just that, in the past whenever my aunt and uncle had me cut my hair, well it would grow back before the night was through. I don't want you to waste your money on a cut that will do no good."  
  
"Ah well, did you want the cuts then?" Harry shook his head as a reply, "Well have you thought that you forced your hair to grow back because you didn't want the cut. If you want it now I am sure that I will not be wasting my money. And while we are out we should get you into see an eye doctor. Your glasses are so broken. Perhaps you could get contacts, even colored ones so that you would be less recognizable in public."  
  
Harry was not sure about getting contacts. Sure he didn't like his glasses but really his aunt and uncle had always insisted that they were so expensive. He could not let Brenda pay so much for him. Hopefully Sirius or Remus would step in and convince her that she need not spend her money on him.  
  
They however where not much help, Sirius was busy trying to process what Brenda had said and Remus was busy trying to think of a way to let Brenda know he remembered what they had. Both nodded dumbly to the plan and allowed Brenda to continue.  
  
"Right then off we go. Here I picked these up yesterday," She said drawing what Harry recognized to be two small phones. "All you have to do is push the little button that says 'YES' to answer the phone. To call me push '1' and then the 'YES' buttons. Try it now." She commanded. Remus complied and was completely surprised at the form of communication. "Now we are set. If at any time we need to talk to each other we can. Let's go so we can be back with enough time to have a nice swim in the pool." Brenda smiled, picked up her purse the car keys and the second phone. She then headed toward the garage and the car. The three males followed quietly with Remus pocketing the phone.  
  
When they arrived at the strip mall that contained all of the stores they needed Brenda handed Sirius a credit card and told him to only pay for the haircuts. She then gave him the password to the card. Harry and Brenda headed to the eye doctor while the other two got their heir cuts.  
  
The doctor had been most displeased with the condition of Harry's glasses, but had given him new frames and ordered several sets of contacts, including some tinted in shades of blue, brown, purple and of course clear. Brenda had insisted that he get the snake eyes and so he also ordered a pair of the snake eyes. Just as they were leaving the shop their phone rang. Brenda was busy talking to the secretary and so handed the phone to Harry to answer.  
  
"H-h-hello," Harry stammered.  
  
"Harry? Is that you?" Came Sirius's voice from the other end.  
  
"Yes it is me. Where are you guys? Do you have your hair cuts?"  
  
"Yeah. It looks really good too. Hey tell Brenda that the barber says he can fit the two of you in now if you hurry down here. So get a move on."  
  
"Okay I'll tell her. Bye." Harry hung up the phone and turned to see Brenda looking at him expectantly. "They say that we have an appointment right now to get out hair cuts. So we should hurry."  
  
They left for the barber and quickly found Sirius and Remus, both with short haircuts. Remus was styled similar to the way Harry's always was: short and sticking up everywhere. Sirius's was short and was flipped up in the front so that only his bangs were in the air. Harry rather liked Sirius's look.  
  
"Very good." Brenda said. She looked star struck as she gazed at Remus. Apparently she likes the look thought Remus. He smiled to himself as Brenda glared at three girls who had walked up and started flirting with him. 'Well I don't think that I should be getting her jealous.' He thought as she stomped past him and into the shop. Harry and Sirius followed waiting for their next orders. "Sirius you and Remus go look for some clothes that you can wear when my friends and family are around. Also look for swim clothes for all three of you. If you see something that you think Harry might like set it aside and we can look at it when we are done here. Meet us back here in thirty minutes." Sirius nodded and turned to join Remus outside of the shop but was stopped when Brenda grabbed his arm. "Don't let him around to many other girls," she said quietly looking a little hurt that Remus would flirt with strangers in front of her.  
  
"No problem," he whispered, then turned and headed out the door.  
  
Harry had decided to get the Caesar Cut, as the barber called it. Brenda said he looked adorable and that all the girls would be falling over themselves the second he left the shop. He was not excited for that but he liked his hair. With it cut like this it lay flat and tamed. A feat long overdue. If it was still tamed tomorrow he would be using this cut for the rest of his life. Although Brenda did say that the messy look was very stylish in the states.  
  
Sirius and Remus walked up just as Brenda and Harry were leaving the barber's. Sirius was holding two bags and Remus had just one. Brenda looked at the bags with slight disappointment on her face. She had wanted them to buy more than that.  
  
"Well off to finish clothes shopping. This way." She said. Harry caught the look she had. She really meant it when she had said that she loathed shopping. He was surprised to hear that as most women loved to spend their time at the mall, or so he thought.  
  
An hour later Harry, Remus, Sirius and Brenda had made five trips to the car to put away bags. Anything any of them showed the slightest interest in Brenda insisted they try-on and later purchase. Harry had ended up with an entirely new wardrobe including shoes and socks. Brenda had said that while she was getting Harry's things from the eye doctor the men were to find suitable undergarments and other personal supplies.  
  
They had taken only ten minutes to find the necessary items then set to look trying to find something that they could give to Brenda. She had not bought that much today and insisted that the money be spent only on the men. They found a nice sundress that was a light blue with small sunflowers. Harry had thought that she would look great in it and the two men could only agree. They then found a nice bracelet with matching earrings and necklace. After being satisfied that Brenda would enjoy their gifts they left to go wait at the car.  
  
Brenda was waiting in the car when they arrived. Sirius quickly placed the gifts in a bag he was carrying and the all hopped into the car. The second they were all buckled in Brenda drove off towards their home.  
  
"Go and put everything away, I'll start lunch." Brenda said when they got home. They had made it home at exactly 2:10. Brenda set about making sandwiches for everyone with fruit, chips, juice, and some carrots. She set the table for the males of the house then left to check her e-mail.  
  
"What should we do with this?" Harry asked as they finished putting away all of their new purchases. Harry was holding the jewelry and dress looking at Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Let's wait until dinner to give it to her. We can cook something special for her and then give it to her with dessert. She will be really surprised." Remus said.  
  
The others nodded and then all three men walked down the stairs to eat. Brenda had set the table for them but was not in sight. So they sat down and began to eat. Suddenly Brenda burst through the doors looking fairly excited. "I have had an idea. Remus, Sirius I think that we need to talk to Dumbledore right away. I am going to go give him a call and when I need you I will call. Harry when you are finished with your meal you can go outside for a swim. Make sure that someone knows where you are so we can check up on you." And she left just as quickly as she came. They guys looked at each other with raised eyebrows but continued eating.  
  
"I am not sure that this would be wise, Brenda." Dumbledore was saying. She had called him through the fireplace in her room, telling the headmaster her idea.  
  
"I think that it would be very wise. Think of the good that it will do Harry to see all of his friends. And that was I can place them under protection. The sooner they in my protection the better. I cannot see why you would fight me on this. You said yourself that Harry's best friend has muggle parents. I think that they are sitting ducks if we don't do something."  
  
"I know what you mean but what if it is too much for you. You are still weak from healing both Remus and Harry. I cannot allow you to risk placing yourself in further danger. Plus what if someone slips about your location?"  
  
"I can change the password after they get here and after they leave. They will have no idea how to get back. As for my health I have two guardians whose job it is to protect me. I will be fine. Please sir, I think that it is something that Harry needs."  
  
"All right. When do you need them to be there and what can I do?"  
  
"Yes! Okay. I need you to come for only the very beginning to ensure that everyone knows the importance of not doing magic while in my house. You should probably take away wands or at least check to make sure that there is no chance of magic coming into contact with myself. I need you to contact the Weasley family and the Granger family. Arrange for them to come to my house for the rest of the weekend. I expect to see everyone by ten a.m. tomorrow morning. Now I need to go have Sirius and Remus prepare the rooms. See you then." Brenda smiled and her head disappeared.  
  
That night at dinner she began telling the rest of the house what would be taking place the following day. They were so caught up in the arrangements that they forgot to give Brenda her gift. It was late before they got to sleep, but they all slept well in anticipation of what would be coming tomorrow.  
  
A/N: Hey sorry if it seems short and not to the point. I am busy with vacation nonsense. I hope to update soon but I dunno. Hope that you review. It really isn't so hard. I like to hear people's reactions. 


	13. Family Gatherings

Disclaimer: I own nothing and get nothing but pleasure from all my hard work. Not a penny.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Family Gatherings  
  
Life was wonderful, he was living in a house full of people who loved him and cared about him. He finally had someone to turn to when he had a problem. He had found that over the last couple of days Brenda had become a close confidant. Sirius was of course his first choice but when Harry had a topic that he didn't feel comfortable talking to Sirius about he would turn to Brenda.  
  
Things seem to be looking up for Harry. First he left the Dursley's and moved in with two of his parent's best friends and a woman who seemed to care about all of the men of the house very much. Now his best friends in the whole world and their families were coming over. He had really missed Ron and Hermione, his best friends since first year at Hogwarts. He had never really met Hermione's family and he was excited to finally meet the two dentists. He knew Ron's family very well. He considered them to be practically his own family and knew that Ron's family considered him to be a member. Harry had spent nearly every summer with the Weasley's, Ron's family, since the summer of his first year. It had been tradition for Harry to be rescued in some way by the loving family.  
  
Harry rose from a peaceful slumber to hear the sound of music and a shower from the next room. It was from Brenda's room. 'Must be singing in the shower.' He thought amusedly. He decided not to waste anytime now that he was up, so he jumped out of bed and ran across the hall to shower and get ready for the day. After he finished getting ready he passed by Brenda's room again and could hear music still playing but there was no water running anymore. He walked past her room and headed downstairs but not before catching a few words from the song that Brenda was obviously singing along to enthusiastically.  
  
"so confused, my heart's bruised, was I ever loved by you?.."  
  
'Depressing song,' he thought to himself as he moved down towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast.  
  
Sirius awoke by himself the next morning. He was excited to know that Brenda would be performing her own form of magic to keep Harry and his friends safer. He knew that Harry would feel better after today. Also Hermione would be there today and he was sure that she would have information on Healers.  
  
He got out of bed after dressing he passed by Harry's room to make sure that the boy was awake. After knocking on the door and popping his head around to find that the boy was half dressed a pair of his new slacks and moving to put on a shirt, Sirius left to make final preparations for the guests that would be arriving in less than an hour. They would be staying the night and it was important to make sure that there was enough room for each person to sleep comfortably.  
  
After assuring himself that all the rooms in the house but Brenda's were glanced over he thought about going to check on Brenda. He thought better of it though when he realized that she might still be asleep. That would have been funny had he walked in on her while she was just waking up or even in the shower, 'No Sirius stop. This is the girl your best friend is in love with. She loves him. Don't think of her like that. Brenda is just a friend. DEEP BREATH. He quickly turned and headed down the stairs, determined to keep a safe distance from Brenda. Perhaps he could help get he back together with Remus. Yes that was what he would do. Help them to get back together. He smiled and moved into the sitting room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" came the voice of the woman he was looking for.  
  
"I, I don't really know exactly. Did you call me again or something." He answered. He knew why he was here. He came to find her. He knew that she would be here right now. She had told him.  
  
"I don't think that I called you. It would require a lot of strength that I cannot spare today of all days. So why don't you tell me why you are really here?" She replied. She was not completely upset just confused. He really couldn't blame her though. She probably thought that he hated her, or she hated him.  
  
He had come here in part because it was so peaceful. It was so beautiful and the perfect place to relax. It reminded him of when he was visiting the United States to many years ago. The lush green pastures and babbling created a sense of calm that ha had not yet felt before. The first couple of times he had visited here he had not had the chance to look around and so he continually felt the urge to return. In truth he had been attempting to return since the last time he had been here. He had not had any luck until now. It was a shame that he was so afraid to tell Brenda of his true feelings. He so desperately wanted to lay here out, next to the tree and tell her how much he loved and cherished her.  
  
"So are you going to tell me or are you going to stand there like a gaping idiot?" she teased. He could see the smile playing at her lips as realization dawned on him that he was gawking at her.  
  
"I don't know. Perhaps we were just thinking of this place at the same time. I mean it is really unforgettable. It has been enchanting my dreams since I first came here." Remus replied. Brenda's face fell as Remus realized that he had made it sound as if he did not want to be here with Brenda. Brenda turned and walked towards the lake with her head down.  
  
"I think that maybe it is time for you to go. Whatever you do, don't touch the water. It is my passage into reality, if you pass through it you will not be able to return to your body nor will I. We will remain lost souls forever. Now I ask that you go. I am meeting some people here tonight and I don't want you to know who they are," she said.  
  
"I am sure that whoever it is wont," Remus began to plead. He wanted Brenda to know that he really did love her, that he came here to seek her. It was looking as though she was meeting another. Perhaps it was another man that she was showing into this sanctuary. He began to feel bitter about the whole ordeal. When he looked up he saw Brenda looking towards a hill where a man stood. It was unmistakably a man. Remus had no doubt of that. Perhaps it was to late, maybe she had moved on.  
  
"Just go Remus. This place is my own safety net. I don't want you coming back here again unless I lead you here. Please wake up now, just go."  
  
"Why so you can be alone with Mr. Mysterious over there. You do know that we need to all be getting up about now so that we are ready when the others come. I will leave when you do." Remus began.  
  
"Excuse you, but I think that you are trespassing. I want you to leave NOW Remus. Just get out of here. GO!!!" Brenda was exasperated with him. Now he was jealous? Well it was just a little too late for that now. She had work to do and someone to meet. She began the process of slowly shutting down Remus's connection to her safe world. It was bad enough that he didn't want to be with her anymore but now he wanted to intrude on her privacy, the nerve of that man. She would have the last laugh this time that was for sure. As Remus slowly began to fade Brenda made her way over to where the man that stood in the shadows was located. 'If Remus wants to be jealous I will give him a good reason.' She thought as she purposefully walked with her hips shaking seductively. She could feel his eyes on her and just before he faded away she moved in to kiss the gentleman in front of her.  
  
Remus was very disappointed to say the least. He had not been given access to this lush beautiful area when they were dating. Only after she had taken the wolf from him had she dared to make the connection with him. Now she was allowing some man that she had obviously just met to meet her in her safe place. As he watched her walk over to the man waiting for her he could have cried. The other man was so lucky. Remus guessed that he had ruined his chances with Brenda by acting like such a complete prat while he was here. She had not invited him after all; he had just shown up. How he wished that it were him that she was walking towards with the seductive walk and gleam in her eyes. Just before he faded out of her cocoon he saw her lean in for a kiss. He was gone before she made contact but his heart shattered at the thought of her being with someone else.  
  
James was looking at Brenda with his eyebrow raised. He could tell that she was upset about something but she had a funny look in her eye as she walked towards him. He looked over her shoulder to see Remus staring after her wide eyed. The look on Remus's face showed clear signs of distress. 'What had the two of them been discussing?' James thought to himself. In truth he didn't think that he wanted to know. He was really surprised when Brenda leaned in to kiss him; he was fairly scared at her actions. She was never like this usually. Then one look at Remus and he knew what was going on. She was trying to make him jealous. Well it was working. The poor guy looked as if she had ripped his heart out and stomped on it. He would have to talk to Brenda about this, even if he was supposed to be her helper he could not stand to see his friend so heartbroken.  
  
After an admittedly amazing kiss James pulled away looking slightly confused and hurt. He had scene Remus disappear before the kiss so why had she continued to kiss him? He was mostly thinking of how she had used him in order to hurt one of his best friends. "What was that for?" he asked wiping his mouth of the kiss.  
  
"Ugh that insufferable, no good. Can you believe the nerve of him, coming here like he owns me? Well I have news for him I belong to no one but me." Brenda ranted obviously distracted by whatever had happened between Remus and herself.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what happened then we can move on to what is going to happen today." James said. He would rather not interfere with his friend's love life but Brenda was really upset and he needed to do something about it before she repeated her performance in front of Lily, who was fairly possessive of 'her wizard', as she called him.  
  
"Oh well he channeled his energy here and then had the nerve to say that I must have done it. Then he goes and accuses me of meeting another man here so quickly after him. Well he was the one that forgot me not the other way around. So why isn't it possible that I can move on? I mean I know that it has been less than a week but really I what does he expect of me. If only he would tell me that he still wants to be with me. I can feel that he has remembered his feelings but he refuses to show them. Then he gets all defensive and it is my fault and I am the ugly hooch that played with his heart. Don't even think that I don't know what he was thinking just before he left. He was the green-eyed monster of jealousy. Well it serves him right." After Brenda finished her statement she looked James in the eye. He could tell that she hadn't meant a word that she had said and was just confused as to how she should act with Remus. He knew that she wanted to get back together with him, but her pride and lack of trust was holding her back. James decided that he safest move would be to steer the conversation towards what he wanted to accomplish today.  
  
After about a half an hour planning with James as to what she was going to do, it was going to be a wonderful surprise for Sirius, Harry and Remus, Brenda got up to take a bath. She really needed to think over what she was going to do about Remus. As she started the bath water she decided to listen to some music off of a mixed C.D. she had made for times when she was upset. She turned on the music and sang along as she dumped some vanilla bath bubbles into the water.  
  
She took her time getting ready and was singing with the music playing very loudly. She was sure that the other inhabitants of the house were awake, at least they should be because not only was there the smell of breakfast wafting up the stairs but it was twenty minutes before her guests were due to arrive.  
  
She was correct. Remus and Sirius were sitting at the table eating their breakfast, carefully avoiding Brenda. 'Maybe Remus told Sirius that I was rude to him in the morning. Oh well. Sirius will soften up in a little bit.' She didn't know that Sirius was trying to keep from thinking of Brenda romantically; and he was having a lot of trouble avoiding thinking of Brenda.  
  
Harry was in the sitting room staring at the blank television. Brenda went in and sat next to him in silence. She had a feeling that he was thinking of something and he would let her know about it if she needed to know. After about ten minutes Harry turned to her and asked, "How do you know that you like someone?"  
  
If she was expecting him to say something this was not it. James made himself visible, to Brenda only of course, and quickly told her to defer the question to a time when he himself could tell the boy. Brenda blinked twice hoping that James understood that she had got the message. She turned to Harry and said, "I regret to tell you that this is not a question you want to ask me right now. Later you can, you will know when trust me." She winked at him then continued, "our guests should be hear in a minute so why don't you go and make sure that everything is taken care of."  
  
Harry looked at her strangely but did as he was told and within twenty minutes the house was full of guests. Brenda had been delighted to meet the remaining Weasleys and was happy to note that Dumbledore had arrived with them. Everyone gathered in the living room as the Grangers arrived just five minutes after the red headed family. Introductions were made once everyone was sitting around the living room.  
  
"Hello everyone and thank you for gathering here today. Mr. and Mrs. Granger please allow me to introduce everyone. My name is Albus Dumbledore, this is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Ginny, Fred, Bill, George, Percy, Charlie, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Ms. Brenda Daly and of course I assume you already know Ron and Harry." As Dumbledore said each name the owner of the name would bow his or her head in respect towards the muggle dentists. "For everyone who does not know her yet, this is Professor Brenda Daly. She will be teaching at Hogwarts this year and will be directing us today. Ms. Daly you have the floor." With that Dumbledore sat down and all eyes turned on Brenda.  
  
"Well hello and I am so glad to finally meet you all. It is very nice to see some of you again and I trust that you are all well. What I am going to tell you today must not leave this house. It is very fragile information and Dumbledore trusts all of you to keep my secret. First however I must ask that everyone but Remus, Molly, and Charlie had over his or her wand along with any other magical device he or she has brought today. You may give it to one of the three mentioned." Brenda looked around that room and her eyes stopped as she looked pointedly at the twins who were looking to the entire world as innocent angels. "Fred, George, it is important to my health that you not have anything magical on you. Trust me whatever you have will be returned to you when you leave my house. Give it to your brother for safe keeping please." To everyone's surprise the boys obeyed and Brenda was able to continue.  
  
"Thank you for cooperating so quickly. Now on to the good part. Last week it was discovered that I have a hidden talent and am not just a plain muggle as I previously thought. I was blessed with the power to protect and heal those in need. You are all here to be placed under my protection. Due to your close relationship with the headmaster and Harry I felt that it was important that you all receive protection as soon as possible. I am what is known as a Healer." With this everyone looked at each other. Hermione bit her lip and looked at Sirius. Her parents looked at everyone quizzically but chose not to ask questions. All of the Weasley children looked as thought they had just met Merlin himself.  
  
"Why can only some people have wands or magic with them?" Percy asked quickly.  
  
"Well you see, I am still in my younger stages. I am well allergic to magic when I am weak. Those who continue to hold their wands will not be placed under protection today. Remus received protection last week so we have no need to worry about him. It is most likely that I have placed inadvertent protection on Molly during my long stay in confinement, though I will be renewing her protection when I place some on Charlie as soon as I have strength. It is best that there are some people who can perform magic just in case something happens. Now as for the rest of you, non of you are to touch anything magical. We will be bound through the spell I will be placing on you. It is important that you do not cause yourselves harm for if you do it may cause my death. I do not wish to be overly dramatic but this is the case as I have found it to be. Now headmaster if you will go I am sure that we would all like to get started."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and nodded. He stood and gave his good-byes. He then quickly exited through the floo network. Brenda then turned and asked everyone to gather in a circle. "We will do the Drs. Granger first and then continue as I call names. Once you have been placed under protection please exit to the back yard where you will find a patio, pool, and several refreshments. Once we have finished for the evening you will be shown to your rooms. Now Hermione if you could step up here with your parents. We will do you two together. Hold hands and Hermione please place your hands on your parents shoulders."  
  
A short while later Ginny, Percy, Fred, George, Bill, Mr. Weasley, Hermione, and Ron had protection charms placed on them and had joined the Grangers in the back. Charlie had agreed to go outside in an attempt to keep his brothers in check. Remus, Sirius, Molly and Brenda were left to place the charm on Harry. After that was completed Brenda asked to be alone with the three men. Molly obliged and quickly left to help keep the children in check.  
  
"Brenda are you okay?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I am fairly worn out. Okay are you ready Sirius. Oh one thing before we do this." She looked at the men in front of her. They were all looking expectantly. "After I do this something should happen. I want you all to understand the importance of not coming near me. Can I trust you to all keep your distance no matter what happens?"  
  
"What is going to happen?" Harry asked worriedly. The way she was talking made him want to tell her that she should not help Sirius,  
  
"My powers will be fairly weak. I have a surprise though so please respect my wishes and do as I ask. Now Sirius please come here." Sirius walked forward slowly and cautiously. "I will need no help so if you two will step back," she said looking at Remus and Harry. Brenda however was not alone in her pledge to protect Sirius. James and Lily were standing with her and providing enough love to protect a thousand men. Just after Brenda said the incantation her body was thrown backwards and she hit the wall with a loud crash. Harry moved toward her but Remus help him back.  
  
"She said not to. Let's just see what this surprise is shall we?" and all three men looked at the crumpled mass of a woman. At that moment an owl flew through the window and gave Sirius a note.  
  
AN: So what do you all think. I know that it is kind of hard to take in but I think that it works. I am really sorry to take so long. Please let me know what you think. I really feel like a Brenda Sirius romance but then there will be no one for Remus. I don't really want to make this a slash but I think that I know who Sirius could get the hook up with. Let me know who you think it should be. Bye. 


	14. Must Be a Mistake

Disclaimer: Hey I own nothing that involves the Harry Potter world. A/N: Please review.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Must Be a Mistake  
  
  
  
Sirius looked at the letter a little apprehensively. Soon however he had opened it and was joined by Remus and Harry as ha began to read it out loud.  
  
Boys~  
  
It appears that now is a time that you are full of questions regarding what had happened to Miss Daly. She is not dead, that much I can confirm for you. However, she is in a near death state. She has done this intentionally, as it will allow a gift she has for you to transpire.  
  
You see Healers are awarded guardians. They are not ghosts but spirits that guide the Healer along in his or her life. They can take over a Healer's body for short periods of time in order to remove the Healer from a dangerous situation. Brenda first met her Guides after she helped Remus. I feel that one of the only reasons she is still with us is that they sent her on a mission to check up on someone.  
  
After talking with them she decided that it would be best to allow them to communicate directly with you. You see they are old friends of yours Remus and Sirius. Harry I am sure you too will appreciate what Brenda is doing. Please be sure that you do not go near her body. If her guardians manage to make it to her body she is still in danger. Do not take it lightly what she is doing. It is very difficult, and may even lead to her death but she was very adamant about doing it.  
  
Now if you will please wait a few moments I am sure that three of you will receive your surprise any moment. And please remember to keep your distance.  
  
Albus.  
  
That was defiantly a cryptic message all three thought as one. They each looked at each other with quizzical stares. Soon however their eyes were drawn to Brenda as she moved along the floor trying to sit up.  
  
  
  
(Five minutes earlier)  
  
"Okay well I think that I am just about shot." Brenda said with a smile. She had just completed her protections for the day and was set to have a break from her body while James and Lily went to pay a visit on their son and old friends. Brenda was really exhausted and just wanted to lay down and not worry about what was going on in her life right now. She was sitting by the lake looking at James and Lily expectantly. "Well who is going to go first?" she asked.  
  
"I am," James said quickly. "Are you sure about this? It is really dangerous and we don't even know if it will work." He said doubtfully.  
  
"Just go. I am sure that it will all be fine and I know that they will really appreciate it. I mean really Harry misses you more than anything and I think that it will be good to hear you. And Sirius, don't get me started on the benefits for him. He blames himself for your deaths you know. I think that you need to go and talk to them. Plus I need the break. I will be here when you get back, have no fears. Now get." Brenda finished her statement by pushing James into the water and watched as he descended upon her motionless body. Lily quickly followed.  
  
Then three in the room didn't know what to make of the scene that was in front of them. So they were going to be getting a big surprise from Brenda. Who were these guardians that the letter had mentioned and why had they not heard about them before. Well now was the time to get answers as the body before them begun to move.  
  
"Hmm so this is what it's like," James said as he moved slowly in Brenda's body. Although he and Sirius had often joked about what it would be like neither had taken the opportunity to "become" a woman. It was really different. What was he supposed to be doing again? A voice cleared behind him and he remembered that's right Harry, Remus and Sirius. He quickly turned around much to the body's protest and smiled at the three men in the room.  
  
When they heard the voice none of the men knew what to do. That was definitely not Brenda's voice, it belonged to a man that all three knew. Harry was busy looking around trying to place the voice childishly thinking that it came from somewhere other than Brenda. Remus stared blankly at he shifting body, he knew whose voice that was, but it couldn't be. His ears were deceiving him that voice had died away a long time ago fourteen years in fact. Sirius looked upset. This was obvious some joke that someone thought was funny. He knew that the voice belonged to none other than James Potter. He had heard it enough over the past fourteen years, always accusing him never letting Sirius be in peace. This was someone's cruel idea of a good time and when he found out who it was they would be punished. Remus had cleared his throat and the figure 'Brenda' turned around quickly.  
  
"Ah there you are. Not really used to one of these things. I suppose it is like the old muggle saying though, 'It's like learning to ride a bike'," James stated as he wobbled to the wall trying to reaccustom himself to using a body. He was now standing at the wall looking out expectantly. The faces of the people before him ranged from utter confusion, amazement and wonder to complete anger.  
  
Sirius was outraged; who did Brenda think that she was? Did she go and look up James? Her facial features appeared to be just like his but on her face. And the eyes, those were definitely not hers, they were a playful hazel while hers were always a wonderful shade of blue. No, those eyes belonged to none other than James Potter. This was too much for Sirius and he moved to sit down.  
  
Remus had arrived at the conclusion that Brenda was taking the appearance of James as well, however he thought that there might be something behind it. He looked at Harry carefully who still appeared to not have figured out who it was.  
  
"I am sorry to sound so rude, but who are you?" Harry asked timidly. "I mean it is obvious that you are not Brenda so who are you? Where do you come from?"  
  
"Ah, always knew you were intelligent. Get that from your mum you do. Well didn't you get a letter? I know that Brenda said she would have Dumbledore send one. We thought that he would have gotten it to you by now." James said nervously. He had hoped to arrive after Dumbledore had explained it all so that he would not waste any of the short time he had here with his son and best friends. He looked quizzically at the other two members of the room. Sirius held up the letter in his hand. James sighed and smiled. "Well didn't it explain about us coming?" He asked.  
  
Sirius quickly read over the parchment again to make sure what it did and did not say. He was positive that there was nothing in the letter about someone coming in parading about pretending to be James. Wait, it said that her guardians would be coming. They were old friends. OH MY MERLIN, "James?" Sirius asked tentatively.  
  
"In the flesh, well not really but in Brenda's flesh." He said with a smile. A light suddenly dawned on Harry's face and Remus was smiling. "Now that is better. So tell me how are all of you?"  
  
"How did you. I mean what. I mean .wow," Harry said excitedly.  
  
"I think that you owe us an explanation Jamsie-Pooh." Sirius teased.  
  
With a look at Sirius that caused Remus to laugh uncontrollably James sighed. "Well you see we, Lily and I died. When we left our bodies our 'spirits' were assigned to guard a young healer. It is a big honor you know, being a Guardian. Anyway she never really showed signs of her power until she was brought to Hogwarts so Lily and I were able to take time away from our charge to visit you all. We hoped that she would figure everything out and we could lead her to one of you but we had no such luck. We could not show ourselves to her until she really needed us. Anyway we were really happy when she met you Remus. It meant that we could be in constant contact with at least one of our friends. It also meant that she would soon come into contact with the rest of the wizarding world. Anyway when she first arrived at Hogwarts we tried to get her attention, which lead to the accident in the library. After the night she cleansed you, Remus, we were finally able to meet her. Later we asked her to get Harry and here we are." James smiled at his son and friends. He had not told them everything but it was the bearbones version. All that mattered was that he was getting the chance to talk to his son.  
  
Remus was processing the information quickly. Things were beginning to make sense, like why she had gone to check on Harry in the first place and this morning that man in the field, oh gods it was James. He blushed deeply at the thought of thinking that James would ever take Brenda from him. He came back to the present as Sirius cracked a joke.  
  
"So had to resort to taking over their bodies, eh, James my boy. No longer able to sweep them off their feet?" Sirius said straight-faced. He was trying desperately to make the situation easier on Harry. This was a lot for the boy to take in; his parents were going to be around for a little bit for him to talk to. Harry then started and looked at Sirius horrified.  
  
"How can he sweep them off their feet if he is dead? Plus he had mum, and I don't think that she would enjoy him hitting on other women." He said matter of factly. James swelled with pride as his son defended his honor.  
  
"Any way we had about ten minutes to talk before Lily wants to take over. Anything that you had in mind?"  
  
"How are you?" Remus asked  
  
"Better than you would expect. I mean you have been to the world in which we reside, Remus. Brenda has made that our home and we are happy their. Plus we can check up on you all whenever we please." He said smiling.  
  
"You live in her head?" Remus asked.  
  
"No, it is a spiritual realm that only healers have access too. Each healer has their own realm into which they can allow anyone. It is difficult to allow a living person access to that realm unless the healer is in the process of healing someone. That is why she was so frustrated when you barged in there." Remus blushed at these words and James smiled a knowing smile. "You should tell her how you feel Remus. I saw that look you had today. She needs to know, she is lost without you. Heck she has sacrificed her life several times for you not to mention left her entire world behind to follow a man who admitted to being a werewolf and a wizard. To you it may not be so big a deal, but she took a chance on someone to her knowledge was a lunatic. Even when you proved to be a wizard she never ran from you because you were a werewolf. In fact she sacrificed herself to take away that pain and you threw it in her face."  
  
Remus felt properly chastised. He really had not meant to be so mean to Brenda and really wanted to tell her how he felt but was too much of a chicken. James knew though, he knew how they both felt. He had been there when they were first in love and probably knew how poorly Remus had treated the woman of his dreams.  
  
"And you Sirius," James continued, "need to stop blaming yourself for my death. It would have happened anyway. It was not your fault. There was nothing you could do. Fate had decided that it was our time. And just think that had we waited not only Lily and I would have been dead but possibly even you and Remus as they tried to get our whereabouts out of you. I even said to pick Peter. It was my decision and I refuse to allow you to accept fault."  
  
Sirius looked like he was ready to cry. He had heard James say those words a million times but not quite like that. He had always heard James say that it was his fault, that it was all Sirius's fault.  
  
"And Harry, I will leave your chastising for your mother. For now I believe you asked Brenda a question earlier that I wanted to answer personally." Harry looked up. 'Was he there when I had been talking to Brenda? Wow so he really was around us all the time.' Harry thought.  
  
"You will know you are in love. It is not something that can be explained. You will just get this feeling whenever you think of the other person. Take Remus for example he blushes everytime you mention Brenda. She is the same way. It is easy to know that they are in love. When I first fell for your mum I would get so tongue tied I couldn't even say my name correctly."  
  
"I remember that you would go around stuttering like a fool whenever Lily would enter the room. You made quite a jerk of yourself. It was really funny to watch though." Sirius said laughing at the memory.  
  
"Yes well I just hope it isn't part of the genes." Remus said.  
  
The four talked about nothing in particular for a couple of minutes before James moved to the floor and said, "I have to go. I just want you all to know that you should stay away no matter what happens. Oh and I am very proud of all of you. Sirius you are a great guy, I can't believe you endured Azcaban and rats just for my son and me. Remus you have always been a great person, just remember what I said about Brenda. And Harry, I am so proud of you, the way you fly man better than I ever did. I love you all so much. I will always be here watching you. Bye." With that Brenda's body started to convulse rapidly. It got so bad that Sirius had to hold Remus from running to her side. Soon however she was still.  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked it let me know what you think. Talk to you later. 


	15. conversations amongst friends

a/n: I know that it has been a super long time since I have updated. Sorry the computer I was using to write the story completely broke and I have just been super busy since. I lost focus. I am going to try to add a little more to what I have here.

Ps still not the owner of and of the HP characters.

LAST TIME:

James moved to the floor and said, "I have to go." With that, Brenda's body started to convulse rapidly. Soon however she was still.

"Brenda!" Sirius called tentatively. "Are you okay?"

The body in front of them moved agonizingly slow. With a small grunt, she turned and the four men stared into the amazingly green eyes of Lily Potter.

"Mum?" Harry sobbed as he stared into the eyes and soul of the woman who had died for him. Natural instinct led him to attempt to run to her. With quick movement on both Sirius and Brenda/Lily's part, the space between the two was maintained.

"Harry, I am so sorry that I cannot touch you, I cannot hug you," she began with tears in her eyes. "If we do Brenda will die and then I will really be gone."

Harry moved a bit further back as did Remus and Sirius. The idea was to maintain the time they had with the spirit of their lost friend and mother.

"How are you?" she said with a smile. Harry looked up and with a sad smile shrugged.

"Okay I guess. I mean there are a lot of things going on here."

"I know what has happened and I wish that I could have prevented it all. However, we must all go through difficult things in our lives so we are stronger for the next. I have been watching over you as much as I could. It hurts me to see you hurt Harry. You blame yourself for far too much. You have no control over what others think and must learn to judge yourself and others as only you can. You need to trust your heart it has not lead you astray thus far." Harry nodded and smiled. It was nice to have his own mother giving him advice and almost nagging him about his constant self-inflicted burdens.

Sirius nodded as Lily talked to her son but went stiff as she turned to face him. "And you Sirius need to learn to let yourself live again. Peter has been caught the whole world knows the truth. You just need to accept it yourself. That rat framed you. You did all you could to protect us and now it is up to you to protect Harry. Keep him safe. You, Remus and Brenda are his family now. I know that the Weasley's are around to help but you are his godfather. We trusted you then and we still trust you now." Sirius nodded with tears in his eyes. Lily could always make him feel chastised and happy at the same time. She would have made such a great mother had she lived to catch Harry mid mischief.

"And you Remus," she continued. "You need to take your head out of your rear end and start looking at the world around you. Both you and Sirius have a new start. You are both free of your burdens. Are you willing to loose Brenda now that you have nothing standing between you?" suddenly Lily took in a sharp breath and fell to the floor.

* * *

Out on the patio the Weasley's and the Granger's had begun a sort of barbeque party. Bill was operating the grill and the kids were all playing in the pool. It was nice to be able to have a relaxing time away from the wizarding world. The parents of the two families were on the patio enjoying a nice glass of tinto de verano (Red Wine and Lime Soda). The patriarchs of the two families were discussing various gadgets and gismos of both muggle and wizarding worlds. They were quite caught up in their conversations that the two matriarchs had stopped paying attention and were then discussing the garden arrangements of Brenda's house as well as their own. So caught up in chatting that they left all the babysitting to Charlie and Percy (who was no help as he was in the corner reading a book).

A set up such as this was just asking for trouble. Charlie hardly had enough eyes to watch those in the pool and the twins who had been entering and leaving the pool area with a strange glint in their eyes for the past five minutes.

"What are you two up to?" he finally asked.

"Us?" said one

"Nothing" said the other.

Now Charlie was no fool and he knew that they were always up to something but as at that moment, Ginny began screaming about something he turned his head away for just a moment and then he felt it. With a sickening feeling of dread, he felt the ripple of magic speed through the air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knew that this time away from her body was for resting. She just could not find it in herself to relax. She was excited for James and Lily to be seeing their son and their friends, but she was worried that they would not realize that it was a one-time thing. She knew it was mean to tease Harry with the knowledge that she could talk to them and he could not but perhaps she could help him. They did after all appear to her. She knew however that he would need to begin thinking of Sirius as an Adopted father of some sorts.

Remus and Sirius were another story. She was sure that they would appreciate the extra time they got to say goodbye to their dear friends. The only thing she was worried about was dealing with them when she got back. They might start searching her soul and her eyes for traces of them, which she could not give them. It was all too unreal. She just needed to relax and enjoy her time away. The time would be up soon and she would have to go back to her sore and tired body. She laid herself next to the stream where a large oak tree stood and fell asleep. It was only moments later when a sudden jolt woke her.

"What the hell happened?" she thought as the water began to rise and almost boil. Something was wrong; they had done something they were not supposed to do. "Shit"

-

* * *

-

The three of them did not know what to do, if they approached the limp body that lay before them would Brenda die? Sirius and Remus looked at each other in agony each trying to guess what it was they should do. It was when Harry began to move towards the body that they all stopped.

"Stay back." It was like two voices were saying it at once. It was both Lily and James. "Something has happened. Someone is using magic here." Came Lily's soothing voice. "It is causing to much damage the already weakened system. We need to get her back her now." Was James's reply.

"I am going to go see what happened," Sirius said. "James, Lily" The body before him turned. "I'll miss you." It was all he said and then he left the room. He stalked out to the hall. To say he was angry was an understatement. They had been able to spend some time with James chatting about nonsence and important things. But Lily had just had a few seconds it seemed. Harry had been robbed again. It just wasn't fair. He would find out what had happened and some one would answer.

Back in the room Lily and James each bade Harry good bye with tearful calls of "Be good to them, we Love you." Another wave of magic hit the room before they could turn to Remus.

"Quick James there is no time. Goodbye Harry." And with that the body crumpled to the ground. Both Harry and Remus strained all their senses waiting for some indication that Brenda had made it back safely and her body was still alive.

Well I know that it is not much but I was looking at my profile and thought I should update. Tell me what you think and I will try to keep writing.


	16. clarification

Yeah still own nothing. …………………………………..

"_Be good to them, we Love you."_

* * *

"Did you know what she was?" Hermione asked Ron and Ginny.

"Didn't even have a clue she existed. I mean Mum mentioned someone new at Hogwarts but never who." Ron said.

"She told me that Brenda has had some bad experiences these last couple of days. I mean she just learned about our world just before all this started." Ginny said

"Sirius sent me a letter asking me about healers the other day so I started doing research for him. Apparently, it is really rare to find them these days. There is only one family line of healers known in the world today and they went into hiding over three hundred years ago after the death of one of them. They are extremely sensitive to magic especially after performing their own magic. There were several instances when someone performing a simple spell near a healer, after they had used their own magic, killed the healer instantly." Hermione said

"That must be the reason for the strict no magic clause." Ginny stated. She looked around the yard at her brother Bill cooking food and her parents, talking with the Grangers. They seemed to be long lost friends, as they were all animatedly talking. The three of them were sitting in the pool talking, waiting for Harry to come out.

"I imagine so." Hermione replied.

"So why did the family go into hiding if healers had died in the past?" Ron asked.

"That's just it; healers had died in the past after doing protection charms or healing charms. Nevertheless, this healer was different. She fell in love with a Werewolf. It is the only known case where a werewolf was cured. She somehow cured her love only to have him turn on her and push her away. They say she died of a broken heart." Ginny sniffed being the romantic she was. "Anyway so once news got out that a healer could cure someone of such a dark curse the family was plagued with requests for aid. I could only imagine what it would be like to have lost a family member one day and bombarded with people the next. The family simply left in the middle of the night."

"So why did Brenda come back?" Ron asked.

"That's just it isn't it. We have to wait for Harry to get done so we can see if he knows anything. And then Sirius. I have not been able to tell him anything yet."

"Hey Ron, we have something to show you." Yelled one of the twins from next to the pool. Ron swam to the edge and moved to where the twins were talking.

"You have an idea what is going on don't you." Ginny said once her brother was out of hearing distance.

"I do. I mean think about it. Remus received his protection a week ago. At the same time, Sirius was asking me to do research about healers. I think that they are going to try to cure Remus."

"What!" Ginny yelled, seconds later a ripple of magic sped through the area. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other as a feeling of dread engulfed them both.

Ginny recalled with fear the words Mione had mentioned just moments before. 'There were several instances when someone performing a simple spell near a healer, after they had used their own magic, killed the healer instantly'

Charlie turned and saw Fred and George pointing and laughing at a squawking Ron. He berated himself mentally for not thinking to check his brothers' pockets before allowing them to run free. Granted they probably did not even realize that their joke product would have any form of magical signature but it did especially here where there was such little magic available.

"What did you think you were doing?" he yelled.

"Us?" cried an innocent looking Fred. "He asked if he could have it."

"And being the nice brothers we are. We let him have it." Replied George.

"I don't care if the Merlin himself appeared and asked you for one of your snacks, do you know what you have done?" Molly said as she came up beside Charlie.

"Aw mom no worries he will turn back in just a couple of minutes." George said

"Yeah mom no worries we wouldn't leave him like that." Fred said with a smile.

"What part of no magic did you not hear?" Molly yelled.

"We didn't use any it was just a sweet." Fred said with a frown.

"Just a sweet! A sweet with a magical signature." Charlie yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" came a roar from the back door. Sirius was standing at the door, his face was red with anger at he was glaring daggers at the small group of Weasleys. Ginny and Hermione were running over dripping wet from the pool. When they reached the party Ginny panted, "Idiots"

"What it's not like we did anyone harm? It was just a simple treat." George pleaded. At that moment, Ron returned to his human form and another ripple of magic sped through the area. Everyone but the twins took a deep gulp and Ron whispered "Even a simple spell will kill her."

Sirius looked from Ron to Hermione and almost stopped breathing as he realized what the twins could have just done. "Sit both of you." He yelled. "Empty your pockets, and I mean of everything." He was seething by now and was ready to kill when Harry and Remus came running out. Harry had tears down his face and Remus looked whiter than a piece of parchment.

"What have you done?" Molly sobbed. The twins regretting their little prank still had no idea what was going on. By now, everyone besides Brenda was standing in a small circle surrounding the twins. Sirius's face had changed from red to white as he looked at the faces of his godson and friend.

"What happened? How is she?" he asked as he searched their faces. Remus shrugged his shoulders looking lost. Harry stared back at his godfather with unfocused eyes. A sinking feeling of dread settled in his stomach and he needed to vomit. This was not fair. She had to be okay. He moved to go towards the house but was stopped by Remus.

"She is breathing from what we can tell. But you know we cannot go near her. The magic on our persons is too damaging to her. Let's find out what happened out here."

* * *

The water was boiling and overflowing so much she did not know what to do. She was feeling pain like nothing she had felt before. She knew that she needed to get back to her own body but she did not know if she could make it. A bright flash of light brought James and Lily back to the clearing, they look really worried.

"You need to get back now." Lily said.

Both James and Lily looked guilty as if they thought something would go wrong. She nodded to them and jumped into the lake. Praying it would take her back. She did not know what disaster was awaiting her but she was not expecting the pain to magnify as she felt herself return to her own body. It was all too much for her to bear and she almost immediately saw nothing more than black.

* * *

Back at the patio, everyone was piled around the table awaiting an explanation. Bill had finished the food just before the chaos broke out so it was decided to talk over dinner. Sirius was looking carefully at Remus before he began speaking.

"Hermione did you ever finish that research I asked you to do?"

"Yes, I believe so." She replied. Everyone looked at her expectantly as she prepared to tell what only an encyclopedia would know.

"Last week Sirius asked me to find out what I knew about healers. I did not know much on the subject and as I normally do, I threw myself into finding out what they were. As some of you know, a healer is a magical being that has the ability to cure and protect those he or she wishes to protect. Their power is so strong it is almost hard to break. The beauty of the power of a healer is that it is based in only one source of magic, love. A healer can channel the love felt by one person to perform magic that not even Dumbledore could undo. Healers have passed into the world of mythology for many wizards because there have not been any around or prominent in the community for several centuries. It is said that healers are direct decedents of Merlin himself.

"Only females are healers, as all women, wither they know it or not are connected to the power of love. It is usually considered maternal instinct. This is what a healer taps when she performs her magic. Unfortunately, since the nature of their source of power is so different from most magic, healers develop a sort of allergic reaction to magic after they have performed their own magic. Most of the healing family lines died out long ago due to the fact that careless witches and wizards performed magic after receiving the attention of a healer but not before she had regained her strength. The last healing family known did not die out, as Brenda's presence is proof, but rather disappeared after a rather traumatic event.

"A healer cured a werewolf. They were believed to be in love at the time and she could not bear the though of her lover so pained, even if it was just once a month. So she cured him. Unfortunately for both he soon fell out of love with her, she died days after curing him, though what is believed to be a broken heart. Well you can imagine what happened to the rest her family. Werewolves, vampires and any other cursed creature showed up at their door demanding to be cured. The family had just lost a beloved member and was now being asked to chance another member's death. A fire broke out at the house the healers were gathered in, everyone ran to put out the flames but it was too late. When the rubble was searched the next day only the body of the heart broken healer was found.

"Healers have not been heard of or seen since." Hermione finished her story and looked around. Sirius was staring accusingly at Remus. Molly Weasley and her mother were crying. The twins were white as ghosts and looking extremely chastised. Harry and Ginny were standing close to one another as if seeking some form of comfort. Remus was staring at his hands. Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ron were staring into space contemplating something. Her father and Mr. Weasley were just holding their wives. All was silent.

_**Umm yeah since there are no reviews I am just going to keep going as I feel like it. If you want to see something specific just drop me a line. **_


	17. pink and tierd

_**Obligatory Statement: Nothing belongs to me not the character created by JKR not anything. **_

She had always loved swimming. At times her mother had said that she was born in the water (which was not true). It was where she felt most natural. She could lie in water for hours and never move. It was nice to know that no matter what life was throwing her way she could count on the water to hold her up. The only thing she had to do was remember to breath.

The darkness that surrounded her made her feel like she was swimming. The only problem was that she needed to remind herself to breathe. It was a different experience for her. Usually when someone went swimming they would leave their head out of the water but her in the dark abyss she was breathing while she was under the water.

When she would forget to force herself to breathe she would begin to sink further and further into the darkness. Breathing helped to give her buoyancy so she would head back towards what looked like the surface. All the training she had received about resurfacing to quickly began to sink in. She knew that she did not want to go towards the surface to fast or she would get sick and possible die. She also knew that there was no way in hell she wanted to sink to the bottom of wherever she was. She would have to calm herself and trust in her body's natural instincts to get her safely back to the surface and out of this darkness. And so she began her gradual ascension back to the light of the living.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Half an hour later…………………..

Out on the patio everyone slowly began to move about. The mothers began to clean up the mess from the dinner that had been prepared. Everyone knew they had a lot to think about as they waited to find out just how badly Brenda had been affected by the magic that the twins accidentally used. Bill decided to lighten the mood for some of the party and began a rather heated discussion amongst his brothers, Harry and Ginny regarding the upcoming Quittitch games. At that Arthur was left to explain the sport to Mr. Granger, a fact that both Hermione and Mr. Granger found ironic.

Remus had tried to escape to a corner of the yard to evaluate what had been said, but was quickly followed by both Sirius and Hermione. He knew that both would have their own questions to ask of him but he did not know if he was ready to answer any. Hermione was the first to break the silence that had taken over the threesome.

"So has she done it yet?" She asked looking between both Sirius and Remus.

"Done what?" Remus asked, knowing full well what she wanted to know.

"Has she cured you? Or was she waiting until the next full moon?"

Remus looked sad at the question as he thought back to the last full moon. It was Sirius that answered the question for him.

"Last week. She cured him last week." He said as he stared at Remus accusingly. "And he has not told her he still cares. Poor girl has gone through hell and back for the idiot and he refuses to see it."

"I was confused. I didn't know how to react to what was happening. I know now that I was just being a selfish fool but I have not idea how is can ever make it up to her."

"Maybe you could start by telling her how you feel. She deserves to know." Hermione said the tone of her voice implied the 'if she makes it' she was thinking.

"If she comes out of this I don't think I could go another day without telling her how I feel. It would be impossible."

"I will make sure to hold you to that," Sirius said flatly. It was starting to get really late. The sun had set and there was little else they could do outside. It was time to move the party inside and off to bed.

Sirius, Remus and Harry led the way. Before the day had started Brenda had prepared a chart dictating where everyone could sleep. Mr. and Mrs. Granger would take the room at the far end of the hall upstairs and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would take the room at the other end. Hermione and Ginny were to bunk in Brenda's room on cots set up on the floor, as she had originally intended to make her way to her own room before the night was over. Sirius, Harry, Ron and the twins would all sleep in Harry's room. There were two beds in the room and several sleeping bags for someone to sleep on the floor. Bill, Charlie and Percy were to sleep in the last upstairs room as there were also two beds and a sleeping bag for the floor. Remus was supposed to sleep in the room that Brenda was currently occupying and so he was the only one left without a bed. Bill and Charlie had offered their beds but Remus would hear nothing of it. He knew where he wanted to be…

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

She knew she had been struggling for longer than she should have been. She was tiered and ready to just give up. There really was little she could do anymore to aid in her attempts to continue breathing and moving toward the surface. It felt like each little inch she made would draw her two inches further into the deep depths.

Hope was fading from her view until she saw it. A faint shadow crossed her path and renewed her hope that she could indeed find her way back to the surface. She just needed to continue to fight for that shadow. She needed to find her way to it.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

It was eerie how quiet the house was, especially since there was an entire Weasley family under foot. Remus had made sure that everyone was safely asleep upstairs before quietly creeping down the stairs to stand guard over her door. He had spent the better part of the afternoon rethinking everything that had happened between him and Brenda. She had done what he had never thought to be possible. She had cured him of his Lycanthrope. He cared for her greatly but he had never felt this way before. He knew that she was a special catch and if she made it through this he would make sure that she would always know just how much he loved her. 'Wait,' he thought, 'did I just say love?'

"I did! I really LOVE YOU, Brenda!" he said allowed to no one in particular. He sat down in front of her door chanting over and over to himself, "I love you, please come back to me. Let me love you." As he drifted in and out of sleep he continued to chant those words. He did not notice the slight pink glow that appeared around him, nor did he notice the rush of wind as the pink glow disappeared under the door to the room behind him. Love was a fickle thing that could do anything if you applied it to the right cause.

_**Umm yeah since there are no reviews I am just going to keep going as I feel like it. If you want to see something specific just drop me a line. **_


	18. the L word

_**Obligatory Statement: Nothing belongs to me not the character created by JKR not anything. **_

The shadow that had drawn her attention slowly grew into a light. It was like a light house that was drawing her up and away from the abyss. It was enough to push her through the darkness and she finally made it out of whatever dark abyss was holding her.

It was at this moment that she noticed a bright pink wolf reaching toward her. She knew instantly that she would be safe; she just had to allow the wolf to take her home. Her breathing became more natural and the light seemed to brighten. She smiled as the pink wolf slowly melted into the light and other things began to take shape. She felt the floor beneath her before she recognized the room she was in. She was in the study that she had entered earlier with Remus, Harry and Sirius. It was at that moment that she knew she had finally made it back. The wolf had brought her home. Her body ached everywhere but in spite of it all she smiled and thought, 'He really does care.'

In that moment she heard what sounded like bells ringing softly on the wind and a scroll appeared in front of her. Not knowing what it could be she carefully sat up and opened the letter.

Whoever is reading this letter,

Congratulations are in order as you have succeeded where I could not. I am sure that this letter is a surprise and you would like to know what I am talking about but it will all come out in due course. You see I am Amelia. I was a healer just like you are; I am probably a great aunt of yours somewhere down the line. I am sure that your "blessing" as mother calls it, I prefer curse, has remained a secret to you since birth. This has everything to do with me. You see I was once foolish enough to fall in love with a man.

He was not just a man he was a magical creature. I loved him dearly and felt his pain as the evil magic took him once a month. There was nothing to it, I had to help him. I knew that as a healer I could perform great deeds with my magic, so long as the basis behind my use of magic was love. You see we healers can only feed our magical energy on love. Anyway, the love of my life did not know what I was planning for him. The week before I had planned to relieve him of is burden his father arranged a marriage between him and another of his kind. It was defiantly a low point for both of us. We knew we had to act quickly before he was married off and we could never see each other again. So we planned to run away together just after the full moon, when I had secretly planned to cure him. Somehow his betrothed got wind of our plot and showed up on the night of the full moon. She planned to curse him.

Not knowing what she spell she was planning to cast I stepped in front of the spell. The magic I was planning to work that night had to be powerful and there was nothing more powerful than the willingness to sacrifice your life for someone else. So when nothing happened and the woman left I thought that we would be free to live our lives together forever. The next day I found out what she cast on me. It was a love-me-not spell. It had taken a little over ten hours for the spell to run its course but alas it did. In the morning I was considered repulsive to the man I had loved so much. He left me. I had cured him and sacrificed myself for him and he had betrayed me. It was at that moment that I vowed to save all of my ancestors from such a mistake. You see I cursed the family line. I wanted to protect all the other members of the family from such horrible experience. All those who followed me would only find their magic through true love. There could be no other pleas for aid unless it was based on the healer using her basic core of love and protection. I know now that what I have done was not just. You see I am writing this as a fire bursts through my core. I know that I have doomed a line of people who love unconditionally to walk this earth without hope of truly loving someone.

So I have decided to amend my original incantation. I have written this note with the express purpose of informing you that your sacrifice and love has ended my curse. You have found what I could not ever hope to find. Just know that without this love you will die as I am now. Your magic will turn against you. Do not be as foolish as I was. Give what you can but know that love comes in many different forms. Hang on to whoever this man is. He has filled your soul. DO NOT LET HIM GO.

Desperately lonely,

Amelia.

Brenda closed the note and sighed. So the reason she had never known about this magical ability was because one of her ancestors was slighted all those years ago. Wait what did that say about only knowing her magic when she was to use it with her truelove. Did that mean….. It could only be…. "OH MY GOODNESS!! He as realized he still loves me. He really loves me." She said with a smile as she slowly maneuvered herself off the floor. She had to find him. Regardless of the pain she had to tell him she loved him too. With that she half walked half crawled to the door. She rallied her spirits as she reached for the handle.

Remus was still half asleep in the hallway concentrating on hoping Brenda would wake up from this nightmare and return to him. He desperately wanted to tell her his feelings, as he had waited long enough. He had been sitting with his back pushed as close to the door as he could get it. Hoping that in some way he could be closer to her. He was just falling back into a fitful sleep when he was thrown backwards.

He lay on the floor staring up at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Brenda was hovering mere inches above him with sweat pouring down her face. She had obviously exerted a great amount of effort to move across the room. As she panted above him, his face broke into a smile and he quickly moved to sit up and face her.

Seeing him lying there had been like a miracle for her. She did not know how much longer she was going to hold out under the strain on her muscles. He looked tired yet relieved at the same time. She knew she must have looked a mess as she could feel the sweat dripping down her back and along her hair line. He moved to rearrange himself and she quickly fell to the floor.

When he saw her fall he moved to stand and help her back to the couch. It would turn into a bed but he would have to leave her where she was to arrange it. Debating as to what he should do his mind was made up when she groaned and closed her eyes. He knew that she would still be exhausted after the day she had. She needed to be in bed and sipping down water not lying on the cold floor. He moved towards the bed when he heard her speak for the first time in hours.

"No! Don't go." She whimpered as she feebly reached a hand to him. He quickly returned to her side and began stroking her face.

"Shh. I am not going anywhere. You need to be in a bed not lumped here on the floor. I was just going to get the bed out of the couch so I could get you tucked in." He kissed her forehead and noted the how hot she was. The sheen of sweat and the feel of her body temperature worried him. He knew that being awake was a good sign but she could not die of a fever. He could not allow that. "You are burning up. I need to get you in bed. I will be back in just a moment. I am going over to the couch. You will still be able to hear and see me okay?" She nodded at him again and he made quick work of preparing the bed.

In preparing for today she had already prepped the mattress and laid the proper sheets and pillows out. All he had to do was pull the bed out of the couch and place the pillows on before he could return to her. He was back in less than five minutes and moved to pick her up off the floor. She moved to place her feet to the ground but he would hear nothing of it a cradled her to his body. She was tired and sore. The beat of his heart was soothing to her as he carried her the required ten feet to the couch now bed. He laid her on the pillows and placed the covers over her. She watched his every movement as best she could through half closed eyes. "Listen," he began, "you need some water. I will be right back with a cool glass and some tea with lemon okay. I promise I will be less than two minutes. Will you be okay if I leave you for that long?"

She felt like a child, not wanting him to go but knowing that he would go even if she said to stay. She nodded her assent but waited nervously as he was out of her sight. She was afraid it was all a dream and he still did not love her. She counted the seconds he was away and each one felt like an eternity. He returned quickly with the water and tea and he helped her sit up a little to drink some from each. He then sat the glasses on the coffee table next to her bed and moved to sit in the chairs across from her. His movement was halted by her hand.

"Stay with me." She pleaded. There was no way he would dream of leaving her. "I mean here with me." She amended as she patted the space beside her. Knowing a gift when he saw it he crawled under the covers with her and pulled her to him.

"I know I have been rotten lately. I just wanted you to know that no matter what I have said this past week or so I love you. This afternoon was horrible thinking I could loose you forever." He looked at her and she smiled. It warmed his soul and he continued, "I pledge to always be there for you. I love you Brenda and I never want to let you go."

Her only reply was this, "I know," with that she smiled at him and moved her head as close as she could toward his. He leaned down and their lips met for the fist time in a long while. It was not a rough kiss nor was it gentle it was just want each of them needed. As he moved closer to her to encircle his arms around her tighter a bright pink light settled over them. They heard more than saw the howl of the wolf. She then felt peaceful. The pink light glowed around her for a moment and when it was finally gone her aching body was rejuvenated. Love really was the primal source of her magic. And the love she shared with Remus would allow her to do anything.

They held each other close until finally they each drifted off to sleep. Even in sleep he still held her protectively never allowing harm to come to her.

_**Umm yeah since there are no reviews I am just going to keep going as I feel like it. If you want to see something specific just drop me a line. **_


	19. Splish Splash

_**Obligatory Statement: Nothing belongs to me not the character created by JKR not anything. **_

They held each other close until finally they each drifted off to sleep. Even in sleep he still held her protectively never allowing harm to come to her.

Mrs. Weasley was never able to sleep well when she thought that any of her children were in danger. That same instinct caused her to have a very fitful night. Mr. Weasley had been used to the restlessness of his wife and peacefully slept through the tossing and turning. Around five in the morning Mrs. Weasley finally gave up the fight with sleep and decided to get out of bed and clean herself up for the day. She had also decided she needed a good cup of tea if she was going to have to deal with all her boys and the threat hanging over her subconscious. If her twins were responsible for the death of that girl she did not know what she would do. They were so young and had no idea what kind of guilt they would suffer if she did not make it through the night. Not to mention the animosity that some of the other members of this house might show them, specifically Remus and Sirius.

Her mother's intuition had told her that love between Remus and Brenda was strong enough to make it through their little tiff. It was Sirius she was concerned about. She knew that he was falling for the young woman and was headed for trouble where his friend was concerned. There was no way the two of them would survive their friendship if Sirius allowed himself to love Brenda as Remus did. She would have to have a chat with him to both confirm his suspicions as well as douse them as effectively as possible. This in mind she got out of bed and began preparing for the day.

Mrs. Granger had felt out of place all day. She knew that the house she was in was owned by the young woman who was close to death, but there was little else she knew about her surroundings. She never could sleep well in a strange environment. Her husband had passed out the moment his head hit the pillow, she on the other hand had drifted in and out of sleep. By the time five came around she was extremely awake. She decided to get up and prepare for the day. A strong cup of coffee would really be beneficial and since her husband would not be there to scold her for damaging her teeth she thought she would slip to the kitchen and prepare a pot.

Both mothers quickly found they had similar ideas when they met in the kitchen about a half hour later. Each smiled knowing that the other was probably not able to sleep. Mrs. Granger offered to make the coffee which caused Mrs. Weasley to stare at her.

"I don't know if I would ever risk something so strong when I had my boys in the house. They can be real handfuls without the caffeine." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Than we shall make small amount and be done with it before the others wake. Knowing my Hermione they will not be down for another couple of hours."

"Well I could use something stronger than my regular tea." And so it was decided that the two women would make the coffee and then sit in the kitchen to quickly rid them of the evidence.

"You know I suspect the others will want something to eat when they wake. Maybe we should start some breakfast." Molly suggested as they finished cleaning up their coffee.

"That would be splendid. Have you ever cooked the.., um is it muddle? way before?"

"Muggle my dear and no I have not. But it is the same concept no?"

"I am sure it is. So what shall we make? Eggs, toast, sausage, oat meal?

"I am sure my boys will eat anything so we might as well make the lot." And so they began preparing the meal fit to feed fifty people.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The smell of coffee lured her towards the conscious world but it was the sound of sausage cooking in a skillet that fully woke her up. She attempted to sit up but found her path impeded by a strong arm wrapped around her waste. She turned and smiled at the man next to her. She was in love and he was too. There was no denying what they had. She had never been so happy. Now to wake him up. She thought for a moment before an evil smile crossed her face. She leaned towards him and began kissing his face.

He slowly came out of his sleep and mumbled, "MMMM what are you doing awake?"

"Well love," she replied, "I have urgent business in the loo and then my stomach needs filling." He opened one eye at her statement and she continued; "besides I wanted to make breakfast for you and someone else is in my kitchen. Please come let me cook for you. Besides I don't think I can walk that far all on my own. I need you" The pout on her face was enough to make him sigh. He reached up and kissed her lips softly then raised the covers and they each made their way out of their make shift bed.

"All right! But I draw the line at entering the bathroom to help you relieve yourself. You must do that on your own." She smiled evilly at him and they walked to the bathroom together. After splashing water on their faces they entered the kitchen linked together as one person. He had his arms around her waste walking with his feet positioned just behind hers. They shared a smile when they saw the two matriarchs cooking away as if they were in their own homes. It was funny to watch Molly Weasley attempts to force her spoon to work on its own. Mrs. Granger just smiled politely and took over for the Weasley matriarch when she grew overly frustrated. It was after one particularly nasty curse was uttered from the mouth of the elder Weasley woman in regards to the eggs that Brenda and Remus let out a loud laugh and were discovered.

Molly turned and spotted the two cuddling next to the door. They looked every bit in love she knew them to be. Brenda looked a little worse for the wear but she was up and about and happy and that was all that mattered. "Well don't just stand there come help me." She demanded of the pair. Soon Brenda and Remus were cutting fruit and frying various pieces of meat. Brenda had restarted the coffee pot and claimed two cups for herself before acquiescing to Molly's pleas that she get the stuff out of sight before the boys came down.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Harry woke with a start. He had that dream again. She was in danger and everything he did to protect her did not come out right. He was putting her in danger. It just was not fair. He knew after that brief chat with his dad that he was head over heals. There was still nothing he could do. If he loved her he had to protect her. That was what Remus was trying to do with Brenda and he could see where it landed them. Maybe he should talk to Sirius or even Brenda about this problem just a little more. Maybe then he would feel better. That thought in mind he rolled over and began to drift off to sleep as he heard the shower start in the bathroom across the hall. It must have been later than he thought but he was down for the count and back to sleep dreaming of a particular girl with creamy soft skin and telling hair.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Brenda was ecstatic to have Remus back. This was the Remus that she remembered from their days before she knew he was a wizard. This was the Remus that loved her unconditionally, she did not know that then but she does now. She was able to be the Brenda that she was before as well. They each set about in easy banter that made the two married women in the room passing knowing glances amongst themselves. They knew that this couple was in love and soon began making excuses to leave the two alone in the kitchen. Mrs. Granger left first declaring she was to set the table. Within minutes Molly Weasley had made the excuse of needing to make sure there were enough place settings to escape from the room. Remus and Brenda looked at each other and smiled then kissed again. They were no fools it was obvious that the two women were trying to leave them be. Both were finishing up their dishes and breakfast was ready to be served before any movement could be heard up the stairs.

They moved to join the other women in the dinning hall. Remus and Brenda sat next to each other and across from the two mothers. "Well we may as well eat it while it is hot. I think I heard someone stirring up the stairs and we want to be able to eat something before the mass of people get down here." Mrs. Granger said with a smile. All of them tucked into their meals. Both Mrs. Weasley and Remus noticed that Brenda in particular seemed very interested in piling her plate high with food. Remus smiled. He was glad she was getting healthier.

Breakfast was shared without other interruption. The three women and Remus talked animatedly about various things as Remus sat and took it all in. Soon their plates were finished and the clock in the foyer announced the time.

"Ten o'clock! Oh my where is everyone?" Mrs. Granger said. She was not used to either her daughter or her husband sleeping so long. "We better clean up here and then go wake them." She suggested.

"I was enjoying the time without so much noise but I do suppose they have slept long enough." Mrs. Weasley said as she began getting up to clear the table.

"Why don't you two let us clean up and then you can go get your families up." Brenda suggested. Standing and taking plates from both women. "Plus then Remus and I can head out to the pool before everyone else is up and we can have some time alone." She added with a wink at both ladies and a kiss to Remus.

"Alright, well that settles it." Remus said grinning taking the plates from Brenda and heading into the kitchen. When the water started the two married women grinned at Brenda then turned to each other and decided who would go do what. They were to each wake their respective husbands, Mrs. Granger would wake the girls and Mrs. Weasley would wake all the boys. They then turned to walk up the stairs together and parted at the top heading to the rooms they had passed the night in.

Remus was almost done with the dishes by the time Brenda came to help him. She decided to just grab spare place settings to re-set the places that had been occupied by the four of them. She put on a new pot of tea and turned to find Remus finished. They grinned at each other, "Race you to the pool!" she said as she ran out of the room. They each laughed as they ran to the room next to the pool that contained all their swim clothes. They quickly changed and met at the pool. Brenda quickly pushed Remus in before jumping in herself.

"Gee, thanks for the help there. Wasn't sure I could manage to get in on my own." Remus said as he made to catch her.

"Ah, ah, ah. You will never catch me I am much too quick for you." She said as she ducked under the water and swam away from him. They played around like this until Brenda, still somewhat tired from the night before gave up. Remus quickly pulled her into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. Long and slow. They spent almost an hour in the pool before they decided they needed to return to the world of chaos that awaited them inside the house.

They were both surprised to see the kitchen table completely cleaned and all the dishes put away. They looked around until they found everyone sitting in the Family Room watching a movie. They smiled at each other and snuck away to get ready for the day.

_**Umm yeah since there are no reviews I am just going to keep going as I feel like it. If you want to see something specific just drop me a line. **_


	20. family movies

**Own nothing just having some fun**

Chapter 17

He was having that dream again. Where he was trapped at the end of a long tunnel. It was more of a maze really, every turn he made he found a wall and could not leave. This time was slightly different though, there were two shadows leading him around his cavern. They were familiar and yet he could not place them. It was so weird to him. Every time he got close enough to almost identify them they kept moving into the shadows. For the first time in this dream he could finally see light. It was all a little scary actually. He was just about to reach the light and identify his aides when he tripped and fell head first into a deep black hole.

"Ahhhh!!!!" Sirius screamed as he fell out of his bed onto the floor and onto Fred or was it George's feet. This instantly caused whichever twin it was to lash out at Ron who had been sleeping between the two. Ron sat up groggily and quickly went back to sleep.

Ironically it was at this moment that Molly Weasley decided to wake the room. She walked in to find Sirius half lying on George who looked very grumpy. Fred was laughing and pointing at both of the men. Harry was sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and Ron bless his heart was out cold in the middle of it all.

"Oh good you are up. Breakfast is almost cold get up and downstairs to eat." She said as she began to leave the room, "oh and wake Ronald." With that she closed the door and moved onto wake the last three boys. She passed Brenda's room and heard Mrs. Granger waking the girls. It was nice to have everyone in one house she thought as she smiled to herself.

When she opened the door to Percy, Bill and Charlie's room she heard talking. As she peaked in she saw that her older boys were all up and chatting together as they had not had the opportunity to catch up before. She wiped a tear away from her eye and smiled at them. Bill was the first to notice her and he waved her in.

Percy was sitting on Charlie's bed, so she sat with Bill. "Hey mom. How have you been doing?" Charlie asked.

"Good. Even better this morning." She answered.

"Why? What's so great about today?" Percy asked somewhat confused.

"Nothing much. I have all my children under one roof and they are all getting along.

What more could I ask for. You are all healthy and happy." She said. "Now get downstairs to eat before the younger boys eat everything." She said as she stood. Each son stood and followed her out of the room. At the top of the stairs Charlie bowed to her and offered his arm to escort her down the stairs. "M'Lady." They all laughed and she swatted his arm. This was going to be a great day.

Neither Mrs. Weasley nor Mrs. Granger told the rest of the house about Brenda as they thought it would be a good surprise for everyone. It was no surprise though that no one noticed until breakfast was almost completely over.

"Man I am stuffed." Sirius said as he finally looked up from his plate to take in the room.

"I haven't eaten this much since, well since Mrs. Potter made us breakfast before James's wedding." Sirius said thinking sadly about the past. He then looked around the table to find Remus. He looked twice before he asked, "Mrs. Weasley, I think you forgot someone, where is Remus? That lazy man."

Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger smiled to each other. "Oh he has been up for quite some time. He ate with us womenfolk earlier." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. "In fact I believe he is outside in the pool as we speak."

Ginny looked up and said, "Swimming sounds like fun. Let's go out and play in the pool Remus must be bored all alone."

"You will do no such thing. He is not alone and I am sure he is having some much deserved fun." Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Everyone's eyes perked up at this and it was obvious everyone was now interested in knowing what was going on. When Harry finally asked, "What do you mean he is not alone?"

"He and Brenda went out to relax and have some fun this morning." Mrs. Granger said.

Smiles broke out across the table. "So she is okay then?" Fred asked carefully.

"Weak but okay. I think that she and Remus just need to spend some time together to help her recuperate. She was walking and joking this morning but she still needed Remus's help." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Well if we can't go into the backyard what are we going to do today?" Hermione asked.

"Well you could read or watch some TV. Maybe there are board games here." Mrs. Granger replied.

"TV. What is that? I want to see that." Mr. Weasley said. It was decided that everyone would meet in the family room after getting ready to watch the TV. Harry mentioned seeing a bunch of DVD's in the room that they could watch. Sirius was sure there was something in the DVD library everyone would enjoy. So it was everyone adjourned from the table to get cleaned up as the parents cleaned up the kitchen and the dishes.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

She could not stand to be separated from him for even a moment. They had lost so much time in the past week (when he was being a jerk) that she felt she could make up for it by hanging on to him at every opportunity. There was not one minute that she did not want to be with him or in his company. He was more than happy to follow her wishes as he also felt the need to be with her at every moment of the day. He felt that his temporary memory loss over the relationship was too much to bear and he could not fathom being away from her again. So they quietly snuck up the stairs and decided to get ready in her rooms.

"I just need to get some clothes for the day. I will be right back," he said between kisses. She nodded slowly and kissed him once more before retreating to her room to select the outfit she too would wear that day. He was back in the room in less than a minute and she was glad for his quick return as she felt weak whenever he would leave her even for just a simple moment.

"Ah that was quick. I still can't decide what I should wear today. What do you think?" She asked with a small smile. He looked at her and smiled. She could wear a trash bag and he would not care at this moment. He leaned over her shoulder and pulled down a simple sundress that was yellow. "This would look lovely on you." He said with a kiss to her nose.

They next proceeded into the bathroom where they helped each other shower and wash off. While it was not the first time they had been unclothed together it was the first time they had done something this intimate together other than the night she "healed the wolf."

Remus had always been shy about they way his body looked and did not feel he could be completely intimate with her until she knew the full story of his background, something he was not in a hurry to tell her before. She had always had the fantasy of waiting at least until there was a proposal on the table before giving away something she could never take back. Even though it was a new experience at intimacy they were completely comfortable with each other. Neither was going to do anything inappropriate with the three families downstairs. It just would not be right. They left the shower and dressed for the day then walked down the stairs holding hands and smiling. Before they joined the rest of their guests Remus pulled her to the side and kissed her saying, "I love you. I love you so much and I just can't stop saying that."

"I love you too, Remus. And I know our love is true." She kissed him back and they entered into the room as quietly as they could hope to not be noticed for just a little while longer.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger smiled at each other when they heard the shower start. The movie, The Little Mermaid, had been on for a little while and Mrs. Granger knew it to be half over. It had been an amusing scene to see Arthur go through the titles with the children. All had decided once the title had been read that this one would be interesting. Many had protested at what Muggles thought of mermaids for they had seen the real thing and new them to be uglier and with nasty voices. Alas they had all settled back to see the Walt Disney classic. Just as Ariel was boarding the ship with where Eric and the Sea Witch were to be married she heard the door open and close quietly as they were joined by their hosts. As the two were trying to be as quiet as possible she did not deem it to be her responsibility to draw attention to the two of them. 'Give them their peace for a couple more moments.' She thought.

"This is my favorite part," Brenda whispered to Remus. "Where the spell is broken and he must find his Ariel because she is his one true love." It did not escape either of them that it could be applied to their life. Though it was not some giant octopus witch trying to keep them apart. Remus smiled and kissed her forehead. The movie ended and Mr. Weasley was heard saying, "Well that just isn't right is it. The merfolk can't use magic. That king Titus should have been arrested."

"Mr. Weasley it is muggle make believe they don't know that merfolk can't use magic." Hermione explained.

"And it makes the story so much better that Ariel ends up with her prince charming." Piped in Mrs. Granger.

"Well who is up for another movie?" Charlie asked.

"I want to pick this time though," said Fred with a smile. "With your help of course dear George.

"Please make it something good boys. I would like to keep the mood light." Mrs. Weasley said with a sigh.

"Hmm. How about this Gred?"

"Ahh yes looks plenty light and homey my dear Forge."

"What is it?" "Is it girly" "show us the case" came chorused from all directions. The twins simply smiled and pushed the tape into the machine as they had seen Harry do earlier. And watched as the screen turned black.

"Well boys what have you chosen?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Home Movies" they chorused together as the screen focused on two children sitting behind what looked like an ironing board.

"Welcome to 48 Hours Later. I'm Emelie." Said the young girl.

"And I'm Mike reporting live from the Daly family home." Said the boy sitting next to her. "Today there was a surprise outbreak of poisoned water in the city we now go live to our reporter in the field J W." When the camera panned to another young boy Brenda gasped. Slowly heads turned toward the young woman as the young child reported on the fake outbreak. Brenda's eyes were glued to the screen as clip after clip of the reporter showed him investigating different poisonings. She didn't even realize the others were in the room with her anymore. Remus put a comforting arm around her shoulder as she stared at the screen. Many of the room's occupants returned to the screen as they watched the children report in this manner. For about fifteen minutes.

"I forgot about that." She said with a sigh as the 'news report' ended. It was the next clip that stopped her short. There he was that young reporter all grown up. She remembered this clip it had haunted her dreams for years after it was filmed.

"Hey Brenda," He said, "Sorry I couldn't be there for your party but you know how it is and you weren't at mine. So I filmed this for you so you could act like I was there. Just leave this running and no one will even miss me." The man in the picture started looking around like he was examining the room. He finally looks straight out at Mr. Weasley and said "Hey this is some party," and Mr. Weasley looked around stunned. He the looked into the other corner and pointed at Sirius saying, "How's it going." This went on for some time until everyone had been pointed at with some greeting or other. Brenda had slowly moved away from Remus and toward the TV as the man prepared to say his last line. "Well I gotta get going. Cant wait to see you again, sorry again I couldn't make it." With that he waved and the screen went black. The room was silent. No one knew who this young man was only that he had apparently missed a party at some point. It looked like the same movie was going to start up again except after the opening lines some music started to play.

"Turn it off. Please take it out." Brenda choked out. Tears were coming down her face as she stared at the sequence of pictures that followed. Bill had been closest to the remote and hit the power button so everything shut off at once. The room was stunned silent. Brenda quickly composed herself and walked over to the VCR/ DVD player. She extracted the movie and returned it to its case. She then selected another movie and placed it in the DVD player.

"A Hollywood movie is much better than my cousin's memorial video." Brenda said with a sad smile. The entire Granger family understood but the Weasleys, Harry, Sirius and Remus looked confused. "He was killed in battle that was the film we put together for his funeral." She said. They all looked apologetic especially Fred and George as it appeared they could do nothing right for this woman. She smiled again at the boys and invited Remus to join her at a more centralized location in room. Remus sat on the couch between Hermione and Mr. Weasley and Brenda sat on the floor at his feet between the two twins. "Cheer up guys this one will make you laugh." She whispered to the boys and they turned to her and smiled as they saw the title menu pop up. How to Loose a Guy in 10 Days. Hmm interesting.


	21. shopping

**Strangely enough still not my characters. Oh well we live to dream another day**

"You were right," George said as the credits rolled.

"That was a good movie." Fred said with a smile.

"Yeah I can't believe they did all that stuff to each other." Bill said to himself.

"At least they got together in the end. He owned up to his mistake." Mrs. Weasley said with a dramatic sigh. As she finished there was a load grumble heard in the general direction of the couch behind Brenda.

She smiled and said, "Well I think that settles it, time for dinner." Brenda turned to Remus and smiled. He in turn looked embarrassed before leaning down and meeting her lips with a chaste kiss.

"What shall we have? Most of the food was used this morning with breakfast." Said Mrs. Granger.

"I know," said Harry with a guilty smile. "Can we, I mean to say, would you mind if we ordered take out?" He looked so guilty as he said it.

"You know that sounds like a great idea." Brenda said with a smile. "Do you have a favorite place to order from? Or shall we surf the net?"

"I thought we were talking about food not swimming" Ron asked bewildered.

"No, no she is talking about going to the computer and finding the information."

Hermione said exasperatedly. But at the confused looks from most everyone around her she shrugged and said, "Forget it."

Another rumble this time from Mrs. Granger's stomach decided the issue. "Okay what are we having?" Everyone looked at each other. The good majority of the wizarding family present had no idea what take out really was and the rest were pondering what they could recommend.

"Alright let's first decide what kind of take out we want." Mrs. Granger said with a smile.

"There is more than one?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Of course," Brenda said smoothly. "I think I would like a good pizza. Seems like it would go with the night." Sirius brightened with the comment as he could recall only ever having pizza once before many years ago.

"You know I think I know a place over here that has good pizza." Mr. Granger said with a smile.

"Well then pizza it is. I haven't had a good slice in a long time." Brenda said with longing.

"Charlie, Mr. Granger, Sirius and I can go get the pizzas." Remus said smiling as a plan was forming in his mind. While they were out he would have the men stop somewhere else.

"Oh take Harry too. With his new style and a little cover up he won't be recognizable." Brenda said as she looked at the hurt expression in Harry's eyes. It was obvious that he felt left out and wanted to go. He smiled at her suggestion and Mr. Granger agreed.

"Well then that completes the car seats. I suggest we decide what we want to eat and go shopping." Mr. Granger said relieved he would not have to take Mr. Weasley as he did not wish to spend the time explaining every little thing.

"Well I love olives, pineapple, and green peppers on my pizza. Most don't think it sounds good but I love it." Brenda said with a smile. Remus laughed, he was one of the people that had doubted its tastiness and come to love the style.

"I think that getting the basic cheese and pepperoni would be best with so many new comers." Remus said. He smiled then at Brenda's pout. "And I guess we will get a small Brenda Special." She clapped her hands and gave him a kiss.

"We can make a salad too. Ohh and what shall we have for dessert?" Brenda began babbling and wandering into the kitchen taking stock of what was actually left over after the meals of the last couple of days. "Brownies… mmm that sounds good." She mumbled to herself. Mrs. Granger followed her into the kitchen and pulled out a piece of blank paper from next to the pantry.

"How about we make a list and have the boys bring us back some necessities?" She said.

"Perfect," came Brenda's reply. Mrs. Granger, Brenda, Mrs, Weasley and Bill (oddly enough) began to compile a list of foods that would be needed to make it through the next morning. It was agreed that those who went for pizza would stop and order the food and then get the shopping done so they were not gone too long as neither Brenda nor Remus were interested in parting.

"I think that it would be okay if you had your wands back while you are gone just try to only use magic sparingly. As we do not know the effects it may have. Also take the cell phone just in case." With that the wands were handed to the parting wizards and the mobile given to the one muggle leaving the group.

As the car pulled out of the drive Ginny could be heard saying, "Alright I have waited long enough lets go swimming." The group did just that. They went out to the pool and played games. Fred and George spent some time indoors talking to Brenda as she did not wish to get wet again. They decided to take out a couple of board games and played LIFE and Sorry until others joined them and the men game home from gathering food.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As soon as the car backed out of the drive Sirius turned expectantly to Remus who was in the back seat, behind Mr. Granger. "Well you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Harry asked confused as Remus began to blush.

"I don't think so. It is a matter between me and my conscious." Remus replied.

"Tell you what?" Harry asked again confused and drew the attention of Charlie.

"Why he really wanted to leave the house." Mr. Granger said matter of factly, winking at Remus and Sirius.

"I thought he came to get the food." Charlie said confused.

"Ah, but we could have done that without him. He jumped on the idea of leaving the house and insisted that not only he, a well qualified wizard, but two other wizards were in the party. I can only assume that he did not mean to stay with Mr. Granger. Leaving Charlie to watch his back. I think that Harry here was just the added bonus." Sirius said ginning.

"I suppose you know me too well. I was in fact thinking of leaving the group for a little bit and thought I might convince you, Sirius to accompany me to my vault at Gringotts. That is if you do not mind us leaving you, Mr. Granger."

"Not at all, I am sure that Mr. Weasley and I can manage on our own." Came the reply.

"What are you going to get? Why do we have to go to Gringotts? I thought that we had the credit card to pay for everything." Harry said still not catching on. Sirius sat thinking and then looked as though Christmas had come early.

"Your going for it then are you? Must have been some make up last night." He said wagging his eyes and smiling at the former werewolf who promptly flushed scarlet.

"I guess I just thought it was a good a time as any."

"A good a time as any, what? What are you too talking about?" Harry asked frustrated. He looked to Charlie who began to smile as he seemed to cotton on to what was being said between the two men. He just shook his head at Harry and smiled again at Remus.

"I think that getting out here will be good. We will meet you here in one hour to head back to the house. Good luck gentlemen." Mr. Granger said as he pulled over to the side of the road near an empty alley. Remus looked sideways at Harry and asked, "Well did you want to come with Sirius and me or go get the food?" Harry was torn, while he wanted to know what they were talking about he also wanted to go to the store. He was never allowed to go to the store and pick out what he wanted and Brenda had said he could get whatever it was he desired. However, the way he figured it, Brenda was likely to allow him that privilege again. So he scooted out of the car with his godfather and Remus and saw Charlie move to the front seat.

"See you soon." They called as the car drove off.

"Good man Harry. Curiosity got the better of you eh?" Sirius joked as he punched him in the arm.

"Lets not dilly dally as we only have an hour and I want to make sure it is perfect." Remus said in a rush as he proceeded down the alley and grabbed Harry by the arm.

"Meet you at the front entrance. Ready Harry on three. One, two, three." With that Harry and Remus were gone from the alley only to reappear seconds later in front of Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley. Harry was still pondering what they were there for when Sirius appeared before them again. The two older men grinned at each other and moved into the bank heading to the first open goblin they could find.

"I need access to vault 16554." Remus said with a calm tone. The goblin simply looked him over and nodded silently. They were informed that they would be escorted down to the vault by the next available goblin.

"Would one of you please tell me what is in vault 16554?" Harry asked.

"All in good time Harry all in good time." Sirius said with a smile. He was glad for his friend. It had been a long time since he had seen the inside of this particular vault as Remus had only opened it once before and that was on the death of his mother just after they all graduated from Hogwarts. He came here to leave behind all of her important possessions that he did not feel 'worthy' of owning. The fact that he was here now was a huge step, for there was only one thing in the vault that Sirius could imagine Remus would need. He continued to ponder in silence as they moved through the underground networking of Gringotts Bank and arrived at the door to vault 16554.

Remus stepped out and allowed Sirius and Harry to follow. They went to the door where Remus placed his hand in a slot. It seemed to be the key. "Much more reliable than a key that could go missing. James was kind enough to pay for that for me." Remus said in answer to Harry's confused expression.

Harry stepped to the side to peak around Sirius. He had to admit to himself that he was just a little curious about what Remus would have in a vault. The man always seemed to have no money when he had seen him before that Harry was not sure if there would be anything inside. What he saw however made his heart sink.

The room was not small nor was it large. There were many furnishings in the room as if someone had moved an antique store inside the vault. The room was set up much as one would expect a house to look if there were no walls. There were no coins to fill a bag with but many priceless treasures from Remus' past as well as his family's. Remus moved quickly in the room assessing where everything was. There was a picture of his mother on her wedding day laying on the table in the middle of the room. He first moved to look at the picture as it had been quite some time since he had laid eyes on that beautiful woman. Since the death of his aunt a year and a half a go the room had become slightly more cramped with a couple more family treasures, but he himself had not delivered them to this room which would explain his slight disorientation.

"If I recall it should be around here somewhere." He mumbled to himself as Harry and Sirius huddled at the door watching as Remus moved a couple of boxes out of the way.

"Aha here it is." Remus shouted in victory as he held up a small wooden box. As it moved something inside clanged around. He quickly moved to sit in the settee as he reverently opened the box and pulled out each item contained inside.

"Sirius, do you remember this?" Remus asked as he pulled out an envelope containing a picture of the Marauders and Lily at her wedding. He had not know it was inside the box and was slightly surprised to find it in there. "Lily took that. Must have thrown it inside before we moved everything over here." Sirius said in response. Harry moved behind the couch so he could see the picture. It was then that he noticed what else was inside the box.

"Is that what you came for?" Harry asked pointing at the only other item in the box, a long platinum chain holding a platinum heart locket. Remus nodded and handed the chain over to Harry for inspection. Harry noticed what looked like a wolf and a moon were on one side of the locket. Inside there was a small key carved into the metal with an inscription reading, "Only you hold the key to my heart."

"Bit sappy don't you think?" Sirius said as he looked over Harry's shoulder.

"I think it is nice and she will love it." Harry countered. Remus continued to stare into the box until the goblin attending to them cleared his throat loudly signaling it was time to leave. Remus quickly stuffed his hand into his pocket and asked Harry for the locket back. Once he replaced the box they were all quickly ushered back through the front doors of the bank and on their way.

"One more stop and then we have to get back." Remus said with a sigh. He felt lighter than air at that moment as he was carrying the most important thing he owned and he hoped that soon it would be the most important thing Brenda owned. The made their way across Diagon Alley to Madame Malkins. Where Remus stopped to buy two small boxes and velvet bags to place them in. Sirius insisted on assisting with the colors chosen to house the two precious items. The larger of the two items was to be housed in a blue box that matched Brenda's eyes and the smaller more important box was black with pink lining. While he had not seen Remus grab the ring he was sure that his friend was now in possession of the Lupin family ring. It had been passed from generation to generation. Every generation of Lupin had worn that ring. It seemed that Harry was finally catching on to the subtle hints he had been dropping as to Remus' intentions. They finished their purchases and quickly aparated back the alley way where they were to meet with Charlie and Mr. Granger.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Charlie and Mr. Granger shared a smile as they drove away from the alley. It was not until they had placed their order at the pizza place and started shopping in the super market that they began talking on the subject.

"I can't believe he is finally doing it." Charlie said as they passed the rice.

"From what I understood last night, it is about time he stepped up to show her how he felt." Mr. Granger commented.

"Oh I agree, they looked so in love that first day that I met her and then something happened. I couldn't believe it. From what mom said she could do little more than morn for him while she was locked up sick before she found the cure. She was stunned by the turn he made after the last full moon."

"Hmm. Well she is a really nice girl. Though from what Mione says that is just part of her disposition."

"She can have just about anyone wrapped around her finger if she chose, I think." Charlie said with a smile. They continued to chat amiably as they wandered the store picking up the items requested of them and a couple more that struck their fancy. In less than half an hour they went to retrieve the pizza and make their way back to the alley to pick up the last three in their party before heading home.

Remus, Harry and Sirius were all waiting as the car pulled back into the alley. All three were grinning ear to ear and it seemed to spread to the other occupants of the car. As soon as the doors were shut Mr. Granger turned to Remus and said, "Well let's see it then."

Remus and Sirius grinned again and he pulled out one of the two bags he had purchased at Madame Malkins store. He carefully removed the locket from inside and showed it to both Charlie and Mr. Granger. Both men looked a little crest fallen at the sight of just the locket. Remus squirmed uncomfortably at the looks that crossed the faces of the other two men.

"Do you not think that she will like it?" He asked uncertainly.

"Oh yeah I am sure she will like it plenty." Said Charlie quickly, "it is just that I thought…"

"Well we both kind of assumed that you would be going for the ring." Mr. Granger rushed in, "But I guess the saying is true about when you assume." He trailed off at the end and turned to start the car on the journey home.

"Well you wouldn't be wrong. I did pick up the ring but I wanted to keep that a secret. At least until I can ask her." Remus said with a smile.

"Good man, good man." Mr. Granger murmured under his breath. "Well let's get home then shall we. Can't keep the women folk or the Weasley family from their food I suppose."

The car quickly turned up the drive and Mr. Granger honked the horn to indicate they were back and would need help brining in the food. The door quickly opened and Bill and the twins headed toward the car.

"Finally, thought I would have to eat my own hand." Bill said with a smile.

"We are here aren't we?" Charlie said laughing at his older brother's antics. They quickly moved to unload the car and get the food inside. Brenda smiled at them as they entered the kitchen and was already putting food items away before the bags could be set down.

"I missed you," she said as she gave Remus a quick kiss. "And you too." She said to Harry as he entered with a load of bags and she dropped a kiss to his hair. He blushed a little but was pleased that she had missed him. Mrs. Weasley had welcomed him into her home and offered him affection and love but Brenda's ties to his parents made him feel like he was coming home to a maternal figure.

"Aww, we weren't gone that long. Mum." Sirius said with a teasing smile. "But I suppose my presence would be missed if I stepped out of the room a minute."

"Did I tell you I missed you?" Brenda replied with a smile.

"But you didn't have to love. I know how you can't do without me." He replied with a smirk. "No where is my kiss?" She smiled at him and blew him a kiss from across the room.

"And mine?" Charlie pouted from beside her. She smiled at him in turn and kissed his cheek. Each of the unmarried males took their turns pleading for a kiss as they finished putting the groceries away. Mean while Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Weasley and the girls were setting out the food for their meal and finished setting each place as the rest of the party trickled in to sit at the table.


End file.
